Icicles
by Seahellorhighwater
Summary: Marla McGivers is a newly unfrozen cryonic trying to make it in San Francisco. With the help of a motley cryonic support group at the hospital, a motorcycle, her unfrozen brother and a tribble, she attempts to adjust to this new world as a history professor at Starfleet Academy. But she's in for much more than she ever expected when she meets Commander John Harrison.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek

* * *

_The first to return was breathing. _

_Warmth beginning to spread through the body as blood began to flow regularly once more. _

_Then the awareness of nothing._

_Then came the voices._

"_Easy now, gotta bring them out slowly. Don't raise the temperatures too fast. Good. We'll raise it again in a few hours. Doing good your first day kid." _

_Darkness once more. _

_Again the voices._

"_Alright then. We've been raising their temperatures slowly overnight. Blood was restored earlier. They should start waking up soon if they already haven't. Go get the support staff around and their personal effects. The welcome wagon will be happy to see this lot, that's for sure."_

_Welcome Wagon._

_Personal effects._

_Blood?_

_What?_

_Awareness began. Cold, hard surface. Warm breath bouncing back into the face. Encased? _

_Wait. _

_Wake up._

_Open your eyes. _

_DO IT. _

"SIR! WE GOT ONE." The young assistant stumbled over to the cryogenic chamber. His hands fumbled as the woman stared at him, panic beginning to set in.

She looked around, panicked. Movement hurt. Muscles were not reacting. Her hands felt at the inner latch and frantically pushed, pulled and twisted it.

"I NEED HELP HERE! IT'S RUSTED SHUT!"

"MOVE!" Another assistant grabbed a wrench and swung at the handle. The handle twisted down and opened. The young woman fell into the arms of the younger, body numb. She inhaled the fresh air, her lungs hurting from the disuse.

"Welcome to the year 2258, Marlena McGivers."

"Marla." She managed hoarsely. "Call me Marla."

An elderly man stepped forward, an electronic clipboard firmly in hand. He smiled down on the auburn haired woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" She looked up at him.

"Confusion is a common side effect of being cryonically frozen Miss McGivers. My name is Doctor Eli Dragoon."

His eyes beheld the sight. The woman, barely in her late twenties, her chart said twenty-six, was staring up at him with a stony face. Clearly, she was not dressed properly. A ratty, oversized, old zipped up hooded sweatshirt, what he believed to be referred to as 'yoga pants' back in her day and what appeared to be some form of sneakers. Her auburn hair carelessly thrown up in a pony-tail. No traces of makeup found. Her dark brown eyes showed nothing but horror. Then again, being frozen since 2013 would certainly have that effect on people.

"So…you're meaning to tell me TWO HUNDRED AND FOURTY FIVE YEARS?" Her voice cracked. She looked around at the room she was in.

Fifty metal and glass cylinders lined the walls. There were no windows in the immaculate room. She could see some beginning to stir and the assistants rushed forward with floating chairs. She stared, wondering how they stayed aloft. Machines were attached to each one. The technology looked like what she would have expected from a science-fiction movie.

"The circumstances surrounding your volunteering for this experiment are not clear, Miss McGivers. It was illegal in the day to do without your consent and without you dying first since there was no way to reawaken you. Now, we are going to move you to physical therapy in our medical ward to get your muscles moving again, fix tissue damages, etcetera with Doctor Marcus. From there, you will move to a counseling session."

"I DIED?"

"Miss McGivers, all this will be covered in your counseling session. Your counselor will be assisting you in a job search. Looking at your charts, it is likely you will be placed at Starfleet. They are looking for historians."

As the distinguished man spoke, two assistants lifted her into a chair.

"We also offer Cryonic Support groups. They meet on Wednesdays. Good luck Miss McGivers."

An assistant started pushing the chair down the hall.

"If I've been frozen for nearly two hundred and fifty years, why don't I have to pee?" She voiced as the hall rushed by. She attempted to calm her nerves after seeing various alien species roaming around the halls. Granted, alien contact had only been established the week she remembered before nothing.

"Your system voided at death."

"So my pants are covered in…"

"No. It seems you were redressed."

Floating hospital beds passed by. Marla began to flex her hands and forearms, mild pain shooting through, slowly beginning to subside.

"WAIT!" They stopped in front of a window. She pushed herself up and lunged forward, hands clasping at the ledge despite loud protests from the assistant.

Her legs shook, barely supporting her weight.

"It looks almost the same."

"You're looking at buildings. We're on the fifteenth floor. I promise the view is better downstairs. Back in the chair."

"Can I walk?"

"No, without a walker, you're not. Back in the chair."

Marla fell back.

"So who is Dr. Dragoon?"

"He is head of Cryogenics for Starfleet. We are in the hospital near Starfleet Academy in San Francisco. His lab is here as are the cryonically frozen patients. By the way, my name is Jay."

"Hi Jay."

"Are you single?"

"Excuse me?" Marla attempted to turn around in her chair.

"Never mind, " He quickly began running towards a door. "Here we are. This is your new Doctor, bye!"

Marla looked up into the blue eyes of the middle aged woman in front of her.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Marcus." She spoke sternly. "You must be…" She looked at the transparent pad in her arms and began sliding her finger across it. "Marlena McGivers."

"Please, Marla. Nobody calls me Marlena." Marla groaned. She observed the woman in front of her. Middle aged, with her blonde hair beginning to fade and grey, neatly tucked into a bun. Her white lab coat had a symbol on it that she had noticed on Doctor Dragoon. Her blue eyes studied her from behind a pair of reading glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"Are you with Starfleet too?"

Dr. Marcus looked slightly startled.

"Yes. My husband is Admiral Marcus. We met on the job. My daughter Carol is in the Academy right now. Tell me, Starfleet was founded years after you were frozen, how do you know about it?"

"Jay."

"Oh." She shook her head and pulled a device out of her pocket which began whistling as she began running it around Marla. "Vitals are looking good. Alright, lets get you on a table so we can start getting you moving again."

A half hour later, Marla was on her feet and steady.

"Good."

"Does that chart say how I died?" She ventured. She was starting to become uncomfortably warm in her jacket and she began to unzip it. She felt a necklace chain around her neck. At least something made the trip.

"Motorcycle accident. You were thrown from the bike while you were speeding. I believe if you remove your jacket, you'll see the hole where a broken road sign punctured your neck and partially severed your spinal cord and you can feel the scar on the back of your neck."

"WHAT? How am I walking then?"

"Stem cells were used to rebuild. Your parents signed the release to the military to use you in the cryonics experiments when it was clear they weren't sure if you would wake up from the coma."

Marla was silent. An accident? The last thing she remembered was fighting with Lee and breaking up. It was entirely possible she sped home on the bike. It wouldn't be the first time.

"So it says on your file you have a degree in History. You know, Starfleet is looking for historians. The popular belief is that degrees in history are pointless. Both you and I know that isn't true. It's difficult to get jobs, but the jobs you find are generally decent ones." Dr. Marcus typed on a tablet.

"I moonlighted as a stripper a year after college. Trust me, I know all about difficulties in finding jobs." Marla cringed.

"I see. Well, I will pass the information on to your counselor about the Starfleet openings. Perhaps you could start as a secretary and work your way up?"

"What is Starfleet?" Marla burst out.

"Starfleet is our peacekeeping corps. We, as in Earth, are part of the United Federation of Planets. Starfleet is used to maintain vital relationships between planets, keep the peace, and explore space." Dr. Marcus swiveled her stool around to face her, removing her reading glasses.

"Would I need to go to training?"

"Well, if you're starting out as a secretary or assistant, you would need to be trained first on modern technology. Other than that, you already have a degree, so you would just need to read up on the past two hundred and fifty years. I see no need to go to the Academy. You get benefits, medical…Starfleet is a very good and secure job."

"Alright, I'll discuss it with my counselor then."

"Good. I'll tell my husband to keep an eye out for your application. Perhaps he knows some historians who need some assistance. Before you go to your counselor, drink." She reached into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of water. "Eat." She threw a pack of crackers out. "This is my phone number call me and let me know when you pass gas, urinate and when you have a bowel movement for the first time. That way I will know your intestines are working."

"I don't have a phone."

"Your counselor will provide one."

"Oh."

"Now go. You will be seeing Dr. Sharp. His office is on the fourth floor. Go out the door. Turn right. You will see the north elevators. Say floor four. The elevator will pick it up and take you there. His office is room 4203. You be sure to call me."

"Thank you Dr. Marcus." Marla slid off the table and walked out, taking her jacket with her.

Marla was suddenly very self conscious. She glanced at her reflection in a window and attempted to sort things out with her hair. She cringed. She was in the old beater and pants she wore to the gym before going to Lee's. The ratty jacket, her father's. The realization that she would never see her family again hit. Her friends, her family…dead. All dead. She rushed to the elevator.

"Floor Four." She managed to get out before burying her face in the jacket and inhaling deeply. She smelled nothing but ice. Even the smell was gone. Marla felt tears begin to run down her face as the doors opened. She quickly wiped them away. There would be a time for grief later.

4203 was right outside the elevator doors to her relief..

She inhaled deeply before she knocked.

"Come in Miss McGivers."

She opened the doors to reveal a very simple office. The walls painted a green that reminded her of bamboo plants. There were no bright lights. Everything was very calm. Dr. Sharp was another older gentleman. His salt and pepper hair was neatly trimmed to perfection, lines gracing his face with crows feet around his grey eyes.

"Sit." He motioned to the rather comfortable looking leather chair in front of the desk.

"So. Welcome." He motioned with his arms and smiled. "I trust you had a good nap. Now I'll keep it short. We'll have sessions weekly until you feel you're ready to stop. We are going to get you set up with a job, we have an apartment for you along with all our cryo-patients. I'm going to keep this short so you can get moved in and settled with your apartment before group tonight. Yes, it is a Wednesday and the first session is mandatory. It is currently March 1, 2258." He paused, waiting to see if there was a reaction.

"We have a bag of your things here." He motioned to a suitcase in the corner. "I recommend going to a store soon and updating your wardrobe a bit, that is up to you entirely. The contents of your music player has been transfigured and uploaded to a new one, I have a book here for you to understand the apartment, money, systems, etcetera. Okay, so banking is pretty much the same. I have a card for you, a bank account has been set up. Your money from before, that's in there. It has grown in value the past two hundred odd years and adds up to a decent start. We also are giving you one thousand to start. After we get you a job, you're on your own. Questions?"

"Yes, lots. But I have no idea where to start Dr. Sharp."

"Just call me Leon. They'll come with time."

"I have one though. Dr. Dragoon and Marcus both mentioned job openings for historians at Starfleet?"

"Ah, yes. Well, if you want, I can get you set up with some history books, then we can see if we can get you an interview."

"I think that's all I have for right now."

"Alright. The apartments are across the street. There are lights, crosswalks, everything you remember. Traffic laws are about the same. Here is your key. There will be someone there to assist you. It is currently eleven in the morning. Group is at seven tonight. There is a grocery store around the corner along with cafes, stores, all you want. We picked a damn good location here. I'll teach you how to use the phone before you leave. Now, let's get into how you're feeling today."

An hour later, Marla was in the apartment.

The fridge was stocked, the book on the table, her bag spilled open around the bedroom. The phone sat neglected on the nightstand. Marla herself was curled under the covers, crying. For right now, she was truly alone.

* * *

Admiral Alexander Marcus opened the door to his office. He paused as he observed the black haired man lounging in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"What are you doing in here? You're supposed to be in your office." He snapped.

The pale man turned around, blue-green eyes flashing with pure hatred.

"The chair broke and I merely came to request a new one." He spat.

"Khan, that's the third one this month."

"Perhaps you need sturdier chairs instead of the flimsy ones Starfleet provides."

The Admiral sighed and put his face in his hand before looking at the ceiling, desperate for patience or an idea on how to keep Khan Noonien Singh from becoming increasingly destructive.

"As John Harrison, you need to go make friends. I hear people starting to talk about how…off you are. Go interact. Socialize. Blend in for gods sake instead of being the weird guy who keeps to himself. Go relax."

"I have no desire to. I only desire to get this over with and have my crew returned to me. I am not here to make friends."

"Do it for the sake of your crew then, _Harrison_. And stop breaking my damn chairs! I'll have a new one sent down. Now go out to the bar or something. Go to a coffee shop. Just go take the afternoon off, relax and go socialize. I guarantee the safety of your crew for a month. Learn how to be human again, won't you? Just go."

Khan's lip curled in contempt before he got up and stalked out, the door slamming hard behind him and rattling the solid glass wall.

Admiral Marcus sighed. At least he didn't break it this time.

Khan stormed down the hall, reaching the elevators and punching the button so hard, he dented the metal.

Socialize.

He wanted all of this to be done. He wanted his crew back, he wanted to just GO. The door opened two floors above his.

"Afternoon Harrison." The man who entered with a bag of lunch grunted.

"Afternoon Lakewood." He replied stiffly. Commander Adam Lakewood. Worked on his floor. Didn't really think too much of him. The man was crude and loud and inarticulate. Inferior. He had no idea how this man even graduated high school, let alone finished Starfleet Academy.

"Nice weather we're having, eh? Not too bad." He opened the bag and reached in. "Ugh I didn't want this extra sandwich. Here, have a sandwich." He held it out to Khan who stared at it.

Socialize.

"Thank you." He took the sandwich and opened it to see what was on it. Roast beef, cheese, lettuce, onions, tomatoes. Not too bad for an extra sandwich.

"Say John, you're new. You haven't really met too may people yet, have you?" Lakewood asked through a mouthful of a ham sandwich. "A group of us are going to the a bar tonight to watch the Parrises Squares game. Come with us, it'll be fun. Get to meet people, maybe get laid with some barfly. You're single, right?"

Socialize.

"Yes. I am. I don't drink." Khan replied shortly as they left the elevator.

"Oh come on. It will be a good time, get to socialize and get acquainted."

There that word was again. Socialize. Do it for the crew.

"Fine." Khan grunted.

"Good man! We're going to Aftermath. It's a bit of a icicle hot spot, but the food's good, the girls hot and the beer cold."

"Icicle?"

"Yeah, you know, the cryonics. The hospital's got about nine hundred of them they've been storing and unfreezing the past twenty years or so. New York's got more though. You get new ones in about once a month, drinking themselves to death to deal with this world. Makes for some loose and desperate women."

Khan snorted derisively.

"Oh come on, John. It was a joke. Well, see you tonight,. Be there at eight. It's a block away from the hospital. You're going to come, you're going to have a good time whether you like it or not." Lakewood clapped him on the shoulder and proceeded to his office.

Khan entered the various passcodes into the computer before the door fwooshed open into the private lab. Plans, blueprints, various equations were pinned up on the walls. Papers spread out over a desk and a computer sat ignored in the corner. He avoided it like the plague and used it only to test out his theories in a program designed by Starfleet. He knew eventually he was going to have to use it for more than that.

Khan kicked the shattered remains of the chair aside and began gathering his papers. He was not here to make friends. He was here to get his crew, his family, out of jeopardy and to a safe planet to start reorganizing and reforming a plan even if that plan meant avoiding Earth for a good period of time, which he admitted he would gladly do after all this.

But if it would put him in good graces with Admiral, then he'd suffer through Lakewood's boorish, asinine boy's night. Perhaps it would allow him to be able to go at least get a visit in with the frozen bodies of his crew. To see and inspect and make sure everything was in working order so the bodies didn't start to thaw out and rot before the proper awakening began.

Then again, this was one day he was given off. One day he had been told go and relax and one day his crew's safety was guaranteed. Granted, he was grateful for the safety being guaranteed, but he did not know how the Admiral possibly expected him to just relax. To forget why he was here.

His dreams were often plagued with nightmares. He knew one thing though, it was very possible that the Admiral did not intend to let them go, but have him keep working on projects until he got frustrated enough and snapped. He was a warrior by birth, but right now, this warrior wanted to just retreat with his crew and regroup.

He snapped the briefcase shut and he heard the quiet whirring that meant it locked. Khan threw his black coat over his shoulder and punched in the exit codes.

He decided to drop his belongings off at the apartment first. He ripped into the sandwich Lakewood had given him. Not the best, but certainly not the worst. He made for the bus that would take him to the street to the subway platform across to take him home. Then he would reluctantly follow orders and go 'socialize'.

* * *

Marla sat on the edge of the bed, face red. She felt emotionally ravaged. She glanced at the clock. Noon.

Gripping the edge of the mattress, she inhaled raggedly, her breathing labored from the amount of crying she had done.

"Enough. We're here. We are ALIVE." She breathed to herself. "Pull it together Marlena. You are a historian, so let's go see what's happened in history since we've been dead."

She stood up and walked to the window. Pulling the curtains apart, she winced from the light as she looked out. The Golden Gate was still in place. The buildings were so shiny, so new. She marveled at the designs. Glancing down, she watched the people on the busy street below. Their clothing didn't look too remarkably different from her time period from what she could make out.

Little people, so many places to go, so little time to get there. She smiled a tiny knowing smile to herself as she leaned on her elbows on the sill. The cars hovered before lowering themselves to park, buses appeared to still be in use. She wondered if the underground trains still ran.

So glanced at her pile of clothes and dug out what she thought would be closest to the fashion of the day. First thing she had in mind was going to that street. She hesitated as she caught her reflection in the mirror. Alright, bathing first. If she was going to brave this new world, she might as well be clean while she did it.

She walked to the bathroom and searched for the light switch. Before she could find one, the light came on. Motion activated.

The shower thankfully wasn't too difficult to figure out. She quickly dried off, pinned up her hair carefully, and got dressed. She located her keys, wrote down the apartment's location and zipped up her boots. The box Leon had given her contained cash, a card for the public transportation system and instructions how to work navigation on the phone.

She shoved things in her pockets and zipped them up and grabbing a bottle of water from the counter before exiting and locking the door.

As Marla's feet hit the pavement, she stared up in wonder at the city around her. Noise, cars humming by, the speeding metal receptacles zooming around in the air.

The air smelled different. She couldn't place it. It didn't quite smell like city, but not quite like completely clean air. It was definitely different from the San Francisco haze she knew.

Marla noticed various people glaring at her as they walked around her and she realized she was blocking the sidewalk. She sheepishly moved along, staring up at everything. She wondered if the hills were still there outside the city. She wondered if the old Victorians still stood on the sloping streets or even if the streets still climbed at tiring angles. Whether or not the sea lions still lazed in Fisherman's Wharf or if Alcatraz still stood.

She was very pleasantly surprised to find the underground working. She decided to head towards the Golden Gate and see what was new.

The moment she got to the platform, she realized this was probably not a good idea. Marla began feeling faint. Her stomach let loose a terrific roar, earning a glance from the old woman sitting next to her.

"Hungry?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It feels like I haven't eaten in two hundred and fifty years." Marla grumbled. "Literally."

"Icicle?"

"What?"

"Cryonic? You just woke up today. I see your hospital bracelet. No worries. My husband was one. Here, have a sandwich." With that the old woman produced a wrapped sub sandwich out of her bag and opened the wrapping, offering Marla half.

"I can't, I'd feel awful about-"

"No. You are eating this missy. When were you frozen?" The old woman shoved the food in Marla's hand.

"2013."

"My husband was 2000. He passed last year. We had a good ten years together. What's your name?"

"Marla."

"Well Marla, I'm Amanda Sayes. Old fashioned name it is, Amanda."

Marla had a mild moment of feeling old as she tore into the sandwich, devouring it with great speed. The train whooshed by before slowing down to a halt. It was seek, like a bullet. The doors curved in with the round design.

"Train's here. Help me on, Marla. Are you going to the support meeting tonight? Paul used to go to those every week. Said it helped him to have people surrounding him that understood what he was going through."

The pair sat on the hard seats and the train lurched forward.

"This is so much faster than it used to be!" Marla clenched the water bottle in her hand so hard, she thought it would snap.

"You'll get used to it. I take this train every Wednesday morning, ride with all the Starfleet workers while on my way to market and errands and visiting the hospital. I'm a volunteer you know in the children's ward. This stop is the Starfleet stop right here."

"Doors opening." A woman's voice spoke softly as the doors slid open.

"Well there, Commander John Harrison. You're off early. Not feeling well, dearie?"

Marla's eyes snapped up to see a tall man, pale, black hair combed back, piercing blue eyes getting on the train. He looked visibly disgruntled.

"No, Ms. Sayes. Simply not needed today." He growled in a very English, baritone voice. His long pale fingers grasped a handle on the other side of the aisle as the door closed and the train began moving. He fixed his eyes on the front of the car, his jacket dangling from his free arm.

"Johnny's my morning buddy. We ride together in the morning." Amanda turned to Marla. "Johnny, this is Marla. She's my new afternoon buddy. Just unfrozen today from the ice tubes."

John Harrison grunted, not looking over.

"Oh don't be rude, Johnny." Amanda scolded. "You're new too, from across the world."

"Fine, here's some advice." He stated coldly, still not looking over. "Don't die."

Marla felt distinctly uncomfortable. The train slowed.

"Doors opening."

"Well, nice to meet you Ms. Sayes, thank you for the food, but I'll be getting off now."

"If you need me, you know where to find me, Hospital most mornings. Feel free to drop by for a chat or if you need a friend."

"Thank you." Marla quickly got off, avoiding eye contact with John Harrison.

As soon as the train started moving again, Khan moved to sit down next to Amanda.

"Ah, ah ah! I don't want rude people sitting next to me! Now Johnny, that lady was perfectly nice and very sweet!" Amanda admonished.

"My apologies, Ms. Sayes. I am not in a very pleasant mood." Khan grumbled.

"She was just woken up today, she's lonely and needs a friend and you just ran her off this train!"

People glanced over.

"She'll be fine, Amanda." He hissed.

"Yes, she will because I'm going to that support group tonight to make sure."

"What support group?" Khan looked at the old woman as he pulled his leg up on his knee.

"That icicle support group Paul used to go to. First one is always mandatory to make sure they haven't killed themselves."

"Why does everyone call them that?" Khan was getting mildly irritated with the term that currently applied to his entire crew and self.

"Because they're like little popsicles for hundreds of years in dark rooms. Like little icicles in a cave."

Khan was silent.

"You need to be nicer to people."

"It is not my fault that some people are lacking in the intellect department."

"AH! Arrogance. You need to work on that too."

* * *

Marla no longer felt like exploring. She crossed to the other side of the platform to go home. She cursed herself for allowing a rude stranger to completely spoil her mood and afternoon. After meeting Amanda, she felt very alone. Everyone felt distant. She pulled her jacket around her tighter, suddenly feeling a bit cold.

She couldn't wait for that support group meeting.

* * *

Khan entered his apartment and threw everything on the couch while stripping off his clothes, leaving a trail behind him on the way to his shower. He didn't have time in the morning as he opted to go back to bed after a late night in the lab.

He felt a tiny bit guilty about being rude to someone who was completely new to this strange new world as he was. But she had to learn that people in this time were no kinder than the last life. He turned the shower on and adjusted the temperature on the little pad. He did miss the simple knobs. But yes, she needed to learn. Especially with a pretty face like hers. Besides, she had barely said a damn word herself.

He scowled. He was not here to ogle women. A tiny part of his mind told him it was perfectly fine to look and appreciate. He found the washcloth and bar of soap on the rack and began washing himself. He vaguely wondered what her hair would look like down. He bet it looked very nice. He hated it when women did their hair up in elaborate, uncomfortable looking styles. He just didn't see how it was practical or comfortable. He bet she had long hair. Simple, soft.

His hand found his cock, he leaned back against the shower wall and closed his eyes, mind wandering to a faceless woman as he relieved himself of his tensions of work, hand working his shaft. He sank into the feel of pleasure, reveling in the delicious friction.

He finished and let the water clean up.

He shampooed and thought about his free day and night ahead. He really did not want to go to this bar. He had never heard of Parrises Squares. To him, bars were like Tribbles. They served only for pleasure and reproduction and were dangerous in high numbers. Perhaps he would just have a beer and leave. That is, if Lakewood would allow him to sneak out.

God, the second he regained control, Lakewood would be one of the first to go. He was a leader, and right now they needed a new leader. One who was not going to stupidly initiate wars with other planets just because they had some tension issues. He had always viewed himself to be the most peaceful of the Augments. There were some who had called him a tyrant, evil. Despotic.

If keeping a peaceful control of a territory made him that, then so be it. There were no massacres or wars under his control. He had been planning on allowing them more, little freedoms once they had gotten used to him as their leader, stopped fighting him. He had let them have their little festivals under immense supervision. Go the way of Alexander the Great. Allow them to resume their lives, their customs. Immediately execute anyone who dared cross him. His plan was not to initiate genocide like the others suggested and had started doing, but start interbreeding with the least inferior, sterilize the most inferior and start building from there to elevate up to their level over generations, allowing there to be some leveling of the playing field. A new Earth. A new breed of humanity. Get everyone on the same level.

But right now, he was not a leader. He was a servant to a nightmare. Right now, he was being forced to be a normal human. And a normal human life he was becoming accustomed to. He did not like that. He did not like the idea of this being normalcy. He did not like that he was becoming used to this and started feeling slightly content with this apartment. But right now, this was the only option. Blend in.

As to the afternoon, he figured he probably should go get groceries. Maybe he should get some condoms in case he did decide to take some drunk home. He admitted it had been awhile. Since before he was frozen. As he recalled it was one of his followers, he couldn't remember her name or what she looked like. He couldn't remember if she had told him it or not. She was killed a week later anyways by an assassin looking to kill him.

He hated the idea of picking up women from as filthy a place as a bar, but right now, it seemed it was one of his only options. Then again, he probably wouldn't want to touch half the women there.

He finished up and shut off the water. He decided against it. The women who were to be likely hanging around the group tonight were going to be disgusting and loose. After all, that did seem the type of woman Lakewood had a tendency to attract. Attractive women, yes. But complete cesspools of sexual diseases.

Khan decided to figure it out later. Groceries were first.

* * *

Marla smiled with delight at the furry little purring ball in her hand. She nearly giggled when she felt it snuggle down into her palm.

"It's called a Tribble." The middle aged man named Samuel Kim leaned back in the hard plastic chair next to her in the giant circle of people. "People love these things as pets, so long as they're sterilized, that is. They're asexual. Reproduce by itself. They give birth to litters every few hours or so. I sterilize and sell them. If someone has a tribble issue, they call me and I come sterilize and take them to sell as pets. They're perfectly harmless, just gotta keep your eye on them when you're eating or if there's food out."

Group had started ten minutes prior and they were in the process of everyone introducing themselves. She had counted twenty people in the room. From what she knew from his introduction, he was Korean-Irish, defrosted fifteen years ago and ran his own pest control slash Tribble pet business. Samuel had seen her staring at the furry creature in his hand.

"This one this young woman has is Baxter. The first tribble I successfully sterilized. People ask me all the time what the secret is and I just tell them, it's simple and they can figure it out for themselves. Gotta keep myself in business! By the way, here's my card if anyone needs me for anything." He handed a stack of cards to Marla to pass around. She took one and tucked it in her boot with her free hand.

"Alright, your turn dear. Last, but not least. Looks like you're a right Tribble lover." Samuel grinned at her.

"My name is Marla McGivers. I am twenty-six years old. I was unfrozen today. Before I was a historian and before that I was a Lieutenant in the United States Army, honorably discharged after four years. They paid for my university classes and I paid them back with my service. And yes, Samuel, I do think I love Tribbles. Here take him back before I steal him."

"You won't love them so much when they eat you out of house and home." One of the other members named Scarlett grumbled. Scarlett Honda, forty years old. The Japanese woman had black and white dyed hair that was cut short into a severely angled bob. She was impeccably dressed and currently sat with her arms and legs crossed.

"I sterilized them, didn't I?" Samuel snapped.

"After they ate EVERYTHING." She snapped back. "THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS TO REPLACE ALL MY FOOD."

"Alright, let's refocus." Dr. Burton interrupted. Of course, a psychologist, Dr. Jane Burton was in charge of overseeing the support group. She had seen many come and go, other stay. But at the end of the day, she admitted she could find no other group they hosted at the hospital quite as close knit as the Cryonic Support Group. They went out for drinks after their meetings and usually found company and occasionally romance with each other. They called each other, messaged, went out as a group…the list went on.

"Marla, how are you feeling today?"

"Erm…"

"Be honest, we ain't here to judge. We all been there." Tyrone fidgeted with his hat in his hands as he sat slumped in his seat. Tyrone Jenkins, Marla noted was unfrozen a few years ago. Relatively young. She thought he said he was twenty-two. Of course the procedure was available only to those over the age of eighteen, Tyrone was frozen at age nineteen.

"Um…at first I was scared. I was excited about it and now I feel very alone. I found a friend earlier though on the subway. But I still feel very alone."

"You're not alone now." Marie beside her touched her hand. Marie Fireblood, another young one. Also twenty-two. Marie's black hair partially covered the scars across her olive skinned neck. "You have us." She gave a reassuring smile.

'Yeah, most of us are a bunch of old coots, but honey, we are here for you and for all of you new folks. José, Marla, Andrea, Mario, Tom." Scarlett uncrossed her arms.

"Are you experiencing any suicidal thoughts?" Dr. Burton pressed on.

"No."

"Good. That's good."

"Am I late?" Marla's face lit up to see Amanda Sayes shuffle in.

"Ms. Sayes?" Dr. Burton looked at her.

"What? Am I not allowed to come help support my late husband's friends? Am I not allowed to come and help the defrosts understand things going on in the world now?"

"Of course you are." Rodger grunted. Rodger Kaiser, in his sixies. Marla glanced at him. "You're one of us now, Amanda. Paul loved it when you came with him and I'm sure they will gain knowledge from you." He gestured to the group.

"Hell yeah." Tyrone murmured. "Grammy Amanda is the baddest granny ever."

"Tyrone, are we still on for lunch tomorrow?" Amanda turned to glance at him

"You bet Grammy. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Miss Marla. It is so good to see you here."

"Ah, so is Amanda your friend from earlier, Marla?"

"Yes." Marla nodded.

"I'm sorry for Johnny. He's under a lot of pressure at work. He's usually not like that." Amanda smiled sweetly.

"It's okay." Marla forced an awkward smile.

Amanda shuffled towards an empty chair and the circle opened to allow her to sit.

"Amanda is a collector of lost souls in a way." Samuel leaned over and tipped the tribble back in Marla's hands. "Here, you look like you need some Baxter trills. Anyways, she makes everyone feel more comfortable. She's a right angel."

"Samuel, you're going to make me addicted to this tribble." Marla turned to him and stated sternly as she petted Baxter.

"Samuel, you're still bringing those things to meetings?" Amanda sighed.

"They're good therapy pets! Marie, you agree with me?"

"Quite. I own one of Samuel's tribbles. I sneak it into work with me." Marie admitted sheepishly. She reached out her hand to Marla who passed her the tribble. "They're so adorable, I can't help it and my job is so stressful!" She nuzzled the fluffy grey ball of fur and received a cascade of affectionate trills in response.

"So, José. What are you making of all this?"

José Hernandez, Thirty-two. Mexican-American. Woke up around three.

"Qué?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh, I think the tribbles are cute. Mi hija would have loved them."

"Not the Tribbles, your situation."

"Oh. It's scary. Didn't leave the hospital all evening."

"Tell me, why is it scary?"

"Because, lady! I'm here, in the future! My family is gone! I'm alone! I don't know how this world works! It's loco out there!" José's voice went higher and tears started running down his face. Tyrone reached out and patted him on the back. "Don't look at me, man." José buried his face in his hands.

"It's gonna be a-ight."

"Yeah, it's going to be fine, José." Tina started rubbing his back. Tina Marlowe, Fifty-five.

"José, are you feeling suicidal?" Dr. Burton asked quietly.

"Hell yeah."

"Alright, I want you to stay here tonight."

"Qué?"

"You're going to stay here tonight in the hospital."

"He can come stay with me if he wants." Amanda piped up. "I got a bed, some cats and a bunch of old antique appliances of Paul's I never threw out. Will make the transition a bit easier."

"Would you like that José?" Tina asked.

José nodded hard.

"Alright."

"José, you want to come out to the bar with us first for a little while man?" Tyrone asked.

"No."

"Okay. It's going to be okay. Man, if I can do it, you can do it. You're strong. You hear me? You strong."

Marla looked around the room, Andrea was clearly fighting back tears, lips tight and eyes closed.

Andrea Penner. Twenty. The youngest. The baby of the group. Marla got up and walked over and started rubbing her back gently.

"It's going to be okay."

Andrea shook her head violently, blonde curls bouncing.

"Yes it is. We're going to do this together, Andrea." Mario finally spoke.

Mario Giacanni. The elderly Italian man.

"You remind me so much of my granddaughter. She was so strong and you are too. Here, hold this little guy." He reached out to Marie who handed him Baxter. Baxter cooed and trilled as he was placed in Andrea's hands. She gave a little laugh.

"He's so soft. Like a little rabbit."

Dr. Burton sat silent. This is what the support group was about.

The rest of the hour passed, mostly discussing coping and how transportation worked.

Marla had decided she wanted another motorbike and to avoid public transit. Except Wednesday afternoons. She decided to embrace her role as Amanda Sayes's new afternoon subway buddy. At least until she got a job.

"Does anyone know where I can learn the new motorcycles?"

"Miss McGivers, you are not serious, are you?" Dr. Burton replied sharply.

"Why yes, I am."

"The last time you drove a motorcycle, you died."

"Gotta get back up on the horse." Marla responded.

"I like your attitude." Rodger grunted.

"There's a place down a few blocks." Amanda piped up.

"Thank you."

"I'll take you there tomorrow after I take you and whomever else wants to do their drivers exams again." Amanda leaned back.

"Thank you, Amanda."

"Alright, let's head out to the bar. You new guys coming?" Samuel stood up and stretched.

"Bar?" Tom looked up.

Tom Shields. Thirty-five. No wife or children. Just a dog that was most certainly dead.

"Yeah, after session we always go to Aftermath. There's a Parrises Squares game on tonight and they'll be having it on. Always a fun time." Fred grinned.

Fred Kraft. Twenty-four. Worked at Starfleet. Marla noted to keep an eye out for him if she got placed there.

"What's Parrises Squares?"

"It's a violent game. Kinda above the hockey-fights level of violent."

"I see."

"Come on, it will be fun."

"Alright." Mario grumbled.

* * *

Khan sat at the table with the group of men. He was correct in his assumption that it was going to be a wild boy's night. Already Lakewood and McGivers had had three beers and two shots of whiskey each, Coore had pounded back a gin and tonic, Thoms, Potter and Maloney were on their second beer. Meanwhile, Khan was still slowly sipping the beer he had. He was determined to not get drunk with this rowdy group.

Parrises Squares was turning out to be quite a savage game. The thought passed through his head that Augments were probably suited to this game and would make it far more interesting and vicious than it already was, which was hard to imagine.

"Drink up, Harrison. Next round's on me." Coore elbowed him. "Don't be shy, chug it."

Khan turned and gave him a dirty look.

"Who's chugging what?" McGivers turned around. His red hair looked almost blonde in the poor lighting of the bar.

"I'm trying to get John to finish his damn beer so I can buy him another one." Coore laughed.

"Come on John, the point of tonight is male bonding. You know, getting drunk and watching the game with your co-workers. Didn't you guys do anything like this back in London? Just down it." McGivers slapped him on the back.

"Why do you always come to this bar?" Khan asked him.

"For one, we like it here. Yeah it's an 'icicle' bar, but I'm an icicle myself." McGivers shrugged. The tall red head winced and cracked his shoulder.

"What?"

"Yeah, I was unfrozen a few years ago. My baby sister is still frozen. She died before I did and our family decided to freeze me as well. Don't know why they woke me up before her, but I like to come here and see if she's here. The support group comes here every Wednesday. I don't go anymore though. I should, but I don't. I got these guys now!"

"How did she die anyways Andrew, if you mind my asking?" Coore leaned over. "You've never said."

"Motorcycle accident. Her and that damn cycle. Her fiancé was sleeping with some bitch she used to work with and she broke off the engagement. She was speeding home from his place when she apparently swerved to avoid something in the road and was thrown off the bike."

"Sorry Drew. That's rough." Adam shook his head.

McGivers laughed. "Man, the neighbor kids used to call her 'Firebird' because she used to ride without her damn helmet and her hair would just fly everywhere. Did until she got pulled over and slapped with a huge fine. I hope she wakes up soon."

"Hope so too. Would love to meet her." Thoms passed him his beer. "Alright, let's get off this depressing shit. This is supposed to be male bonding. Now back to you, John. Finish the damn thing."

Khan rolled his eyes. If it would get them to shut up, then so be it. He tipped back the glass and drained it, earning a cheer of approval from the men around him.

"Joe! Another!" Coore yelled to the bartender. "You know what, actually, we're going get you slammed tonight, Harrison. Joe, get me a round of tequila shots with that beer."

Khan screamed internally. What had possessed him to agree to this? Even though he was genetically advanced, genetic engineering had not taken alcohol tolerance into account when upgrading everything. Superior in every other way except for getting drunk, he was on the same tolerance level as these Neanderthals.

"Just do it John, we're your friends. We're not going to let you drive drunk or anything." Potter grinned. Friends. His friends were his crew members. They were merely his coworkers.

'_Don't be an asshole, Johnny.' Amanda Sayes's voice echoed in his head from their conversation earlier. 'Open your horizons. These guys might end up being some of your best friends.'_

"I don't drive."

"Good! We'll make sure you get home alright."

Joe came over and set down the tequila shots and beer.

He sighed. Fine. He'd listen to advice this once and keep an open mind. Maybe it would do him good to get down on their intellect level for once. See how they saw the world.

"You know how to do this, John?" Maloney goaded.

"Not really."

'Breathe in, knock it back, chug the beer. Simple."

"You can do it." Lakewood encouraged.

Khan had never really felt much peer pressure as a teenager. But for some reason he was feeling like one again, sitting in a back room of the lab with the other Augments, sneaking alcohol.

"Bottoms up, motherfuckers." McGivers grabbed a shot as the others quickly followed.

Khan could not even describe the sensation of the tequila hitting his throat and senses. He quickly downed the beer, attempting to negate it.

"Damn, look how red Harrison's face is! Good God man!" Lakewood slapped him on the back while laughing.

Khan coughed violently.

The door opened, sending in a stream of cold air from off the Bay.

"Looks like the group's here, Andrew. Got some new people I see." Potter nudged McGivers. "You going to go say hi? Hey, Earth to Commander Andrew McGivers. You alright?"

McGivers' glass fell from his grip and shattered on the floor. Khan looked up to see what exactly he was staring at. McGivers stood slowly.

"Andrew, are you alright, speak, man! Did that tequila cause a stroke?"

Khan's eyes landed on her. The woman from the train that morning. Her eyes were locked on Andrew. What did Amanda say her name was? Marla?

"Marla." Andrew whispered, his voice shaking.

Marla's mind was numb with shock as she stared. Andrew? Her mind raced. He died. If he had died young, perhaps her family had decided to freeze him too. Her entire body shook.

"Andrew?" She mouthed, her voice not working. Her hand went to her mouth.

"MARLENA!" Andrew bellowed and tore across the bar, knocking Khan over in the process, shoving people out of his way before scooping up his sister in his arms and swinging her around.

"Well, guess guy's night is over." Lakewood commented dryly.

"Shut up Lakewood. This might be the tequila talking, but this is beautiful." Maloney shoved him off the chair.

Khan stumbled up, tequila starting to make him feel a bit fuzzy. He deduced he really probably should have eaten before going drinking.

"Andrew, we're causing a scene." Marla finally found her voice.

"Wait, THIS is your sister, Andrew?" Samuel interrupted. "I KNEW McGivers sounded familiar."

"Yeah, this is my baby sister, Sam." Andrew petted his sister's hair. "I thought I'd never see you alive again." He choked before embracing her in a bear hug.

"You're drunk and I love you, brother. I didn't tell you that enough growing up." She buried her face in his shirt and inhaled the scent of her brother. Of home. Of memories. Of Family. If she closed her eyes and imagined hard enough, she would be in her Grandmother's living room, surrounded by family for a cousin's birthday and Andrew would have just been walking in the door from the Naval yard.

"Me neither." Tears started going down his face. "Damn, I haven't cried since your memorial service, Marla."

"People are staring, let's go outside."

"Yeah, yeah."

The siblings retreated out to the street.

"Andrew, you're going to have to let go of me."

"No. I'm afraid you're a drunken hallucination and if I let go, I'm going to lose my baby sister all over again. Is that Dad's hoodie?"

"Yeah." Marla nodded, she looked up at her brother who still would not let her go.

"He made them put that on you. He said 'I don't want her to be cold when she wakes up.' It was his idea, he wanted you to be comfortable. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have protected you."

"No! No, no, no, no! It's not your fault, Drew. It was never your fault."

"I should have been a better brother and driven you over to go get your stuff from him when you asked. I'm so sorry Marls."

"Andrew, it's not your fault."

"I'm going to take way better care of you this time, I promise."

"Think we should go after them? I mean, he is drunk and she's probably just unfrozen this week." Coore glanced around the table. "Don't want them both passing out from shock."

"Today, judging by the hospital bracelet."

"Probably." Potter sighed. "Let's give them some privacy first, I can see them through the window. I'll let you know if one of them hits the pavement."

Khan stared, transfixed at the pair, stomach churning. He imagined that would be what it was going to be like when his crew reawakened. The happy glow around the siblings, he wanted that so desperately with his crew, his friends, his family.

"Nah, I want to go meet this sister." Lakewood stood and swayed on the spot. "Damn, I cannot believe that's his sister. Fuck, she's hot."

"Hey! You know the rules, Adam." Maloney pointed at him. "No."

Lakewood ignored him and headed for the door. The others got up quickly and followed him.

"Adam! ADAM!"

Khan merely took another drink of the beer next to him. People started staring at him. He groaned, drained it, stood and followed.

The group of men were surrounding the pair.

"Yeah, Marla, these are the Commanders. They all work on my floor or a few floors above me. Guys, this is my sister, Lt. Marlena McGivers." Andrew beamed. "Marla, this is Jacob Thoms, Will Potter, Kenny Maloney, Thomas Coore, and Adam Lakewood. Oh and there's John Harrison. He's new."

"Oh. We met earlier. On a train."

"What?"

Khan looked up at a lamp post.

"Yes, my apologies."

"What?" Andrew's drunken face showed complete confusion.

"Story for another day."

"Well, I for one am honored to meet you." Lakewood stepped forward and held out his hand. Marla hesitantly took it, expecting a handshake, instead Lakewood brought her hand to his lips and yanked her towards him, catching her off guard. "Marlena, I have heard much about you and I can see why they called you 'Firebird.' You are as beautiful as the Stravinsky Suite."

"Um…thank you?" Marla's eyes darted to Andrew as to say to get this man as far away as possible from her.

"Back up Lakewood, this is my baby sister, not a bar whore." Andrew growled as he moved between them.

"Noted." Adam threw his hands up and backed off.

Khan took a good look at the woman in front of him. She wore an oversized grey hooded zip up sweatshirt, her hair neatly pinned up with the same pants she had on earlier. His earlier noting of her still stood. She was very pretty. Of course, that could also be the alcohol starting to infiltrate his system. Her auburn hair showed its red sheen off the streetlights, the light hitting her eyes at just the right angle to light her brown irises.

If he were artistic, he would have wanted to take a photograph of this woman, staring boldly, almost angrily at them at them from slightly behind her brother. He almost immediately recognized the tiniest flicker of fear. After all, she had just awoken from death itself and now there was her brother whom she expected to be dead in front of her, shielding her from a group of drunk men.

It was very, very clear a boundary was being set by Andrew. Touch her beyond a handshake and incur his wrath. Touch his sister and he would rip your throat out. He could also see that Lakewood intended fully to violate it the very second he could find an opportunity. This wordless social situation was far more interesting than Parrises Squares.

"Drew. I'm going back inside with the group. Come here." McGivers bend down to the female McGivers as she muttered something in his ear, back turned towards them. Khan noted Lakewood was staring intently at her ass.

"What's the apartment number?" He muttered and she continued to speak to him.

"Andrew, you are drunk. You need to go home and sleep it off because I am sure you have work in the morning."

"I'm not drunk." He argued.

"Yes, you are. I don't want to talk to you while you're drunk. Go home. I promise I'll still be here. We'll catch up on your day off. Go back and be with your friends."

"They're my co-workers."

"Go home, Andrew."

"No, who's gonna take care of you?"

Marla grabbed his face.

"Me. Now go before you start something. I know what you're like drunk. Go home." Her eyes drifted to the reflection in the shop window across the street.

"You can stop staring at my ass, I can see your reflection." She raised her voice. Lakewood turned red and coughed.

"Okay Marls. I'll be by tomorrow, I promise." He turned and walked back towards his co-workers. He turned back around. "Love you Marla."

"Love you too, Drew. GO HOME."

"Dead for two hundred years and still bossy." He grumbled.

"Come on, let's go." Coore grabbed Andrew's arm and jerked his head towards the subway. "You too." He yanked Lakewood back from attempting to approach Marla again.

Marla watched them leave, her eyes locked with John Harrison's icy blue ones and her breath hitched.

"Harrison, you coming?"

They seemed to freeze her very soul before he turned his head and continued on his way. He was slightly confused. They were happy about seeing each other and she sent her brother away. He did not understand. It was the alcohol, it had to be by this time.

"Nothing can ruin this night." McGivers looked at the ceiling of the train. He shut his eyes and leaned back in the seat. "But why would she send me away?"

"Because she needs some time to process." Coore responded. Coore was definitely the most sober of the group at this point and was continuing to sober up pretty fast. "Let her come to you."

"No!" McGivers whined.

"Andrew, you are drunk. Shut up. She needs time. Today has probably been a rough fucking day."

Lakewood giggled.

"I swear, you act like you're a teenager when you're drunk, Lakewood." Maloney groaned.

"Harrison, you still alive over there?"

"Affirmative." His mind was definitely fuzzy now, the last beer beginning to take effect.

"You need to come drinking with us more. Things happen when you come drink with us." Lakewood slurred as he reached over to grab his shoulder and felt around the air before giving up.

"Tomorrow is going to be hell." Potter sighed. "I'm not twenty anymore, that's for sure."

"Pike will have our asses if we show up hung over."

"Should have thought of that before doing tequila shots." Coore shot at the group.

"Harrison, are you drunk?" Maloney looked over at him.

Khan remembered he needed to get off at this stop. He stood and swayed.

"Easy there, John."

"I bid you all adieu."

He hoped to hell his body would cycle through the alcohol quickly as he leaned against the wall in the elevator.

He headed straight for his bed the second he entered the apartment, burying his face in his pillow. He closed his eyes, the image of the woman standing in front of him, eyes blazing clear as day in his mind. He knew at this moment if Lakewood was home, he was probably masturbating himself into a coma, the inferior twit. He would be whining in the elevator in the morning about a sore shoulder and a hangover.

Already he felt himself beginning to sober up. Good. That was his last though before fading off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Icicles 2

disclaimer: Do not own Star Trek

* * *

Marla took a deep breath as she entered the elevator up to the children's ward.

Two weeks had passed since she had awoken. Leon had somehow arranged a Starfleet interview. He told her that their first 'official' session and had given her a test, letting her know exactly what they were looking for. Since then, she could be found in only four places; home, the library, the gym and having lunch with Amanda.

The library and gym dominated the majority of her time and even while she was at home, she was barely eating, concentrating on the innumerable books of history, Klingons, Cardassians, Starfleet, anything she could possible get her hands on. In he gym, she trained hard. If there was a physical test, she needed to get back into boot camp shape. Her muscles screamed in protest as she resumed her army workout, but had begun to accept the fact they were getting back to where they were.

Andrew had been over almost every night to try and help her study. She refused to tell him when the interview was, just that she needed some serious catching up to do and he rose to the occasion. He told her in great detail the most recent horror, the destruction of the planet Vulcan two months prior.

She estimated she had gone through over fifty books about everything. Leon had hinted it would be mainly a teaching and research position. She had responded that she didn't possibly know how the hell she was going to be able to teach a class when she barely knew anything about what had happened in the nearly two hundred and fifty years she was dead. Leon had rolled his eyes and told her it would be a specialty course on Pre-United Earth and politics and the how the system in America had worked. The subject matter of her research would be up to her supervisors.

_"If you get this job, I'll talk to Pike. I'm going to try and get you on my floor, Marla." Andrew had told her numerous times. "There are historians thrown all over the place since the History department at Starfleet Academy is under reconstruction until next winter."_

_"Andrew, they'll put me wherever they put me. I doubt I'll have an office." She responded after the fifth time he told her while they were out running. They had found their old running spot near the Wharf was still intact and had taken to running it every morning and evening._

_"Fine." He grunted and took a swig of water from his bottle. "What are you going to do if you don't get this job?"_

_"Go back to stripping."_

_Andrew tripped and fell on his face._

_"WHAT? NO. I TOOK YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT RATHOLE OF A STRIP CLUB ONCE I AM NOT DOING THAT AGAIN."_

_"I was joking, you idiot. I'll figure something out." Marla rolled her eyes at him as she helped him up._

_"YOU BETTER BE."_

_"Shut up."_

Marla knew inside she was only half joking when they had been out running, if worse came to worse, she might have no other choice than to start working the pole again.

The elevator dinged as it opened up to the pediatric center.

"Ah, there you are! Thought you got lost!" Amanda stood up and hobbled towards her. "Glad to see you're taking a break from the books, dear."

"Yes, a well needed break. My head was starting to spin."

Amanda laughed.

"Well, come on then, let's go get our sandwiches. Help me up."

The two made their way to the tiny café down the street, Marla relaying what she had learned to Amanda.

The pair received their sandwiches and sat down in a cozy booth in the corner. Marla glanced out the window to see the view of the hill, overlooking the Golden Gate and Starfleet Headquarters.

"So."

"So what, Amanda?"

"What is your opinion on Commander John Harrison?"

"I think you can get any man you desire Amanda. Who could ever turn down a sweet woman like you? I give you my blessing to go pursue a fit young man." She smiled.

"Don't be a smartass. But it's true." Amanda laughed.

"Personally, I've met him twice, I find him to be cold, rude, and arrogant. That's it." Marla stated simply before taking a bite of her food.

"Oh, he was just having a bad day. He's not nearly as bad as you think." Amanda waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "I will admit he can be arrogant, but usually I straighten him out pretty quickly. He has a heart, I promise. He helps me on and off the train, occasionally swings by with groceries for me if I say my hip's bothering me."

"That's nice."

"I'm training him dear."

"Training?"

"Trained my husband, I did." Amanda smirked. "I'll be having Johnny holding my knitting yarn for me at the end of the month on the train, just watch. By the end of next month, I just might have him into some shape for a young woman like yourself. A woman would do him good."

"I am not planning ever on dating Commander John Harrison. Let me say that now before you get any crazy ideas, Amanda."

"You must admit there's at least SOMETHING you like about him." Amanda insisted. "See the good in everyone. Every person has at least one good attribute about them. Remember that."

"Fine, if he helps you out Amanda, then I like that. But so does Tyrone."

"That's different. Tyrone's the grandson I never got." Amanda Sayes sighed. "Johnny is my little project. He's capable of love. He is capable of the deepest, most pure form of love, I just know it. Just got to dig down in and dig around for it a little bit under that permafrost of an attitude he has towards people."

"Well, good luck with that."

"What did I say about being a smartass? You two would get along well. Balance each other out, I'd reckon."

"I doubt it."

"Whatever, you'll come around." Amanda smirked.

"I doubt that too."

"I'm going to tell you what I tell him all the time. Keep an open mind. You never know what will happen."

"Yeah, me not dating him or going near him is what's going to happen." Marla leaned back in her chair defiantly. "I don't even know the man. Why is this relevant, I'm not going to see him any time soon."

"If you get that job at Starfleet, you will."

"Starfleet is huge! Do you see the size of that building? There is a very good chance I will not run into him."

"Train."

"We're going to get my motorcycle today, remember?"

Amanda scowled. This girl was definitely being stubborn and difficult. She was now regretting taking her to renew her license.

"You are certainly cheeky." Amanda shook her head. "I withdraw, you win this round."

Marla smirked.

* * *

Khan wanted to repeatedly slam Admiral Marcus's head against something. The Admiral had taken one look at his plans for the battle starship and told him that it could be better and he thought he had awoken a genius and his nephew could have come up with something better than that.

Khan shook with anger at his desk in his office. He used it mainly for paperwork, research, and thinking and escape from the lab. It was in a small shoot off of the hallway behind a door that contained another office that faced his. The other currently remained empty and he quite liked it that way. His lab was further down the main hall. He liked the privacy it gave. The lab was also private as it contained everything he was working on. The sketches, plans, ideas…His only complaint was he had gone into the empty office to get another chair late one night to find two of his coworkers having sex on the desk.

After that he had stuck to the Lab mostly. His plans were safe there. He had gone with a smaller ship, minimal effort to build, minimal crew, packed one hell of a punch and would be good for infiltration. It was fast, furious and easy to maneuver, could be easily hidden and had double the defense shields of the Enterprise, the latest starship. It would include a transwarp beaming device in case of emergency.

But no, it appeared Admiral Marcus wanted something big and flashy to make the Klingons shit themselves upon sight of the beast with all the bells and whistles and still have the capability to be flown by one if necessary.

The whole thing was about who had the bigger gun, literally, it seemed.

He was about ready to break the fifth chair of the month when someone banged on his office door.

"WHAT?"

"Touchy there, Harrison?" The door swung open and Lakewood lounged against the doorframe, coffee in hand.

"I am in no mood, Lakewood." He snapped.

"Oh and here I was going to take you out with us to test out the new toys in the field." Lakewood simpered and shook the cup gently.

"What?"

"New phasers. They want opinions and feedback."

"Why isn't MACO testing them?"

"They wanted us to do it for some reason." Lakewood shrugged. "Come on, shuttle bus leaves in fifteen minutes to take us out to the hills."

Khan turned to gather his things.

"Oh you won't need those. Just grab you jacket and lock your office. We'll be back in a few hours. McGivers and Coore are already at the shuttle waiting for us."

"I see." Khan locked his office behind him and followed Lakewood to the elevator.

"So…uh…McGivers' sister. You think he'd kill me if I took her out?"

"You nor I do not know the woman and I do not know the man terribly well so I can safely assure you I have no opinion or advice on the matter." Khan stated coldly.

"Well, I'd like to get to know her if you know what I mean." Lakewood waggled his eyebrows. "And by get to know her I mean bend her over the console of the USS Bradbury. Maybe the captain's chair."

Khan closed his eyes in disgust.

"Do I really need to hear about your sexual fantasies?"

"Oh come on John, I was joking."

"No, you weren't and it is not in least bit appropriate to discuss sexual fantasies with your co-workers, especially if they involve another co-worker's family member. How the hell did you ever get hired here?"

Lakewood opened his mouth.

"And furthermore you were so drunk when you met her, you failed to even register the absolute level of discomfort your advances caused, so I'm going out on a limb here, Lakewood and say based off the other night, you have a tribble's chance on Qo'noS of ever touching her, let alone 'bend her over the console of the Bradbury' without McGivers ripping your throat out with his bare hands and forcing it up your rectum."

"It was a joke and I am sorry if it offended you, but you need to lighten up John."

Khan fumed to himself. He would lighten up when he was throwing Lakewood's warm corpse into the Bay.

Khan was still amusing himself with deciding the best way to kill Lakewood and make it look like an accident when they arrived at the shuttle.

"No, she won't tell me when her interview is or even who's interviewing her!" McGivers was whining to Coore.

"She probably doesn't want big brother hovering over her should the entire time." Coore shrugged. "Give her some space, she's still adjusting."

"Who?" Lakewood interrupted.

"My sister."

"I'll help her adjust."

Andrew McGivers sent a look of pure death towards Adam Lakewood.

"How's this? You outshoot me and I'll find out what you want to know. I outshoot you and you give me permission to take her out." Lakewood smirked as he got hooked in to the bus seat.

"Or you can find out what I want or I tell Nancy in accounting why you blew off your last date with her."

"I already told her why."

"Really now?"

"Yes." Lakewood lied.

"So, she was fine for you blowing off your date because you were getting treated for crabs?" Coore shot a sidelong look at Lakewood as the shuttle took off.

Khan snorted.

"Shut up, John."

"You can ask her out, but she's not going to say yes." McGivers snorted.

"We'll see." Lakewood grinned. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her."

Khan hesitated for a second. McGivers could very well end up killing Lakewood for him. Didn't have to get his hands dirty and Lakewood would be taken care of. Win-win.

"And by taking care of her, does that entail your comments, and I quote, about bending her over the console of the Bradbury?" He commented snidely.

"John-" Lakewood sent a panicked look at Khan.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU." McGivers attempted to lunge forward and was caught by the harness.

* * *

Marla whooped loudly as Amanda held on to her waist for dear life. Freedom. That is what she missed about a motorcycle. These motorcycles may have not touched the ground, but it was how she felt when riding one anyways. She tested the corner turn around the block heading towards Amanda's house.

"MARLA SLOW DOWN!" Amanda yelled at her. Marla reluctantly complied.

"GOOD GOD GIRL, YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED AGAIN!" Amanda continued yelling.

"Here we are." Marla went over the procedure. Put in park, wait for it to lower and then shut it off.

"GOOD. Remind me to NEVER ride with you again." Amanda was shaking as she dismounted the bike. "I am sticking with the train, you can't change my mind."

"Alright and sorry about that."

"Johnny would do you good. Settle you down some."

"For the last time, I am NOT dating Commander Harrison!"

"I will see you at group tonight." Amanda Sayes merely waved her hand as she hobbled to her front door.

Marla rolled her eyes as she made sure Amanda got in alright before taking off again.

She headed for the hills. The bike whipped through the city as she turned to head out. The open road. True freedom. Marla resisted the urge to pull the helmet off, let the air whip her face until it was numb and raw, until she couldn't breathe. She knew the windshield wouldn't let it choke her out, but still. She wanted to feel her hair becoming a tangled rats nest.

She hit the hills. Traffic was practically non-existent. Whatever cars she came across, she quickly passed. All worries about the Starfleet interview were put from her mind. Her brother, that creep friend of her brother's, the ice cold Commander John Harrison, all gone.

She wasn't sure when she decided to turn back. The thought occurred to her, she could just keep going. Leave it all behind her. Start somewhere new. Start again in whatever town was closest to wherever she ran out of gas. No, she couldn't do that to her brother. It would be terribly irresponsible. Hurtful. Unenthusiastically, she headed back once she hit the exit for Oakland.

She vaguely considered sending a message to Andrew to see if he was coming to group that night. He had come the previous week. The majority of the people were glad to see him again.

Group was good. Group was always good. Group was where everything could be out in the open. She hated to admit it, but she did entertain the fantasy one night of ending it all. It had been raining, the pile of books looming on the tiny kitchen table. The notion of jumping from the Golden Gate, running a cold blade across her skin…It had felt hopeless, she felt as if she didn't belong. Like a relic of the past. An antique in a city of glass and chrome. That night she had called up Fred Kraft. He had been the last to call her and check in. He had also been feeling like crap, so in a way, it made sense.

She sped up as she shamefully remembered their night. Ended up getting drunk and having sex on the couch. And against the wall. And bed. And shower.

They had agreed to not mention it again before having sex on the kitchen counter.

Marla pulled on the street of the apartments. She found that there was street parking around back and secured the bike. Her watch read that she still had a few hours. Perhaps a shower and food before heading over across the street.

* * *

Khan vaguely considered turning the phaser he was firing at the targets across the field at his companions and making a break for it. Make it look like they backfired somehow. Marcus would have his entire crew killed if he did that and he knew it.

Coore had purposely placed himself between McGivers and Lakewood and was keeping a very close eye on Andrew McGivers. After all, Khan had been forced by Coore to help pull McGivers off Lakewood on the shuttle. Adam Lakewood now had a black eye and split lip. His entire face looked swollen. Khan felt confident enough to guess their friendship was on the rocks at best, if not over.

Khan was rather amused by the entire situation. The overprotective brother, the pervert of a best friend.. played out like some stupid storyline.

He fired the phaser at the distant target, hitting it squarely. He liked these new weapons. Especially the wrap around phaser. It wrapped around the entire body. McGivers mentioned it looked like a leaf blower. When testing it, Khan found it had incredible amounts of power. The only downside was the length of time it took to recharge.

"Hey, Harrison, thanks for saying something." McGivers grunted as they packed away the weapons.

Khan didn't respond.

"Come out for a drink tonight. Same place, same time."

Socialize.

"Marla will be there."

It would piss Lakewood off, keep Marcus happy and his crew in decent shape. Then so be it.

"Fine."

"Good."

Khan wondered if McGivers had been talking to Amanda Sayes.

"_A woman would be good for you Johnny. That Marla girl is really something else." Amanda had stated while he assisted her in the grocery store. _

"_No."_

"_Johnny, keep-"_

"_An open mind, yes." _

"_Alright, so why not?"_

"_I am not interested in romance right now, Amanda. I have far more important things to deal with." _

"_Like what?"_

"_Work." He had stated. Cold and short. _

"_Johnny-"_

"_I am currently on a project that requires absolutely no distractions, Amanda." He turned and looked at the old woman in the eyes. "It requires my full, undivided attention."_

"_Alright, but as soon as this project is over, I recommend going for a coffee with Marla." Amanda pointed at him. "I'm serious Johnny." _

"_I know you are." Khan sighed. _

He had no idea why he had a soft spot for the old woman. Probably because she fed him on the train a few times when he had forgotten breakfast. Or maybe he subconsciously enjoyed he way she fussed over him. Either way, the old woman was a force to be reckoned with.

It was afternoon before Khan back to his office from the excursion to the hills. He decided to put in time in his lab and test out some new ideas in the scenario software on the computer.

He didn't even know what time it was until he looked down at his watch. He swore slightly as he realized it was almost seven-thirty. He proceeded to clean up and shut down the lab before going to his office to gather up his belongings.

He supposed he could always not go to the bar that night. Tell McGivers he wasn't feeling the greatest. Amanda's voice nagged at the back of his head to keep an open mind and Marcus's voice growled at him to go blend in and socialize.

The noise greeted him as soon as he opened the bar door.

"Harrison!" McGivers called and waved his hand to beckon him over. McGivers was sitting with the motley group he had seen last time. "This is my co-worker, Commander John Harrison." McGivers introduced him to the group. The group responded with various mumbled greetings.

Khan's eyes scanned the bar to find Marla and a few others he had seen before playing pool. Her hair was up, he noted. A ginger haired man walked up behind her, aimed her pool cue and muttered something in her ear. She laughed before elbowing him back. Khan watched his hand trail down her lower back as he backed up and grinned before he walked back towards the group.

"Fred, this is my co-worker, John."

"Hey! I've seen you around work." Fred held out his hand to Khan who reluctantly took it. "I work up in engineering. Fred Kraft."

Marla leaned back against the pool table, chalking up her cue, watching Fred talk to her brother. She was very confused as to why Harrison was there. Maybe her brother invited him. She glanced over at Tyrone and Marie stealing a kiss when they thought no one was looking. She gave a slight smile as she took a drink of her beer. Marla's eyes returned to the group. Harrison clearly was not comfortable with everyone. She contemplated rescuing him as she finished the bottle. Alright. She decided to be nice tonight.

She placed the cue on the rack and approached the group.

"Ah Commander Harrison. Lovely to see you again." She gave her best attempt of a smile she could possibly give the man.

He merely nodded, face unreadable.

"Let's go get you a drink, shall we?" She continued with her fake smile and motioned with her head towards the bar.

Khan's mind whizzed attempting to figure out what exactly her intentions were, but regardless, she was providing him with an out. He followed her, anxious to get away from the people he did not know.

Marla held up two fingers at the bartender who promptly opened and set two beers on the wood. Marla passed him one and sat on nearest barstool.

"May I ask why you brought me over here?" Khan asked coldly as he raised an eyebrow as he watched her drink.

"You looked uncomfortable, Commander. I decided to be nice."

"I don't need rescuing." He snapped.

"Fine, I'll leave you be next time." Marla replied icily, staring straight ahead at the television showing a Parrises Squares game. "Just trying to help you out Commander since clearly, you are not the sociable type."

Khan remained silent, slightly infuriated with the woman next to him. Him, needing rescuing? He drank from the bottle in front of him.

Andrew came over, pulled up a barstool and sat between the two.

"So, having fun yet?"

Marla rolled her eyes and Khan grunted.

"Here, I'm not going to finish this." She passed her beer to her brother.

"What? You not finishing your beer, what's up Marls?"

"I have a job interview in the morning." She admitted, grudgingly.

"What? At Starfleet? But it's my day off and I'll be across town!" Andrew began protesting.

"Exactly." Marla smirked. "Also, I'm driving in the morning and driving hung over is not the best idea."

"Driving?"

"Yes. Ms. Sayes accompanied me to go get a new cycle."

"MARLENA MADLYN MCGIVERS!"

She looked at her brother with disinterest.

"Yeah?"

"YOU DIED THE LAST TIME YOU WERE ON ONE OF THOSE THINGS."

"Last time I checked was when I was coming home from Ms. Sayes's house and shocker, I'm still alive." She smiled sarcastically. "I'm going to go play pool with the two lovebirds now." She stood up and punched her brother in the arm as she left.

"God, she is so infuriating!" Andrew snarled.

"Are you talking to me?" Khan took another drink. "Because if you are, I would suggest not dragging me into your sibling disputes."

"John, do you have siblings?"

Khan hesitated.

"Yes." In a way. The Augments he was raised with, his crew, he considered them his family.

"Then you will know why exactly I don't want her back on a bike."

"It is not your decision. She obviously has a mind of her own and your opinion on the matter does not have any value to her."

Andrew scowled.

The two men drank in silence, watching the game.

"Is it just me, or has Marcus been more agitated lately?" McGivers finally broke the silence.

"I was unaware he was anything but."

"Something's been bothering him. Something's up. I can feel it." Andrew muttered darkly and took a drink.

"McGivers-"

"Call me Andrew." Andrew interrupted.

"ANDREW, it is probably just something on his mind making him more disagreeable then he already is. I would not waste time fretting about it."

Andrew was silent for a moment.

"You're probably right."

"I am right."

Andrew snorted and shook his head.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Drew, I'm heading home." Marla seemed to come out of nowhere and embraced her brother, getting in between the two of them. Khan could smell her. No perfume, but he could smell her shampoo. Something citrus and gingery. It suited her.

"Marla…" Andrew started.

"What?" Marla sighed, slightly agitated.

"Please be careful." Andrew spoke quietly, almost pleadingly and touched his sister's hand.

"Drew, I live right around the corner in a nice apartment complex with a lot of neighbors. I'll be fine. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Call me when you get home preferably."

"Fine." She gave in. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Commander." She nodded at him before she left.

Andrew closed his eyes and sighed.

"She can take care of herself." Khan grunted.

"It's not her I worry about. It's everyone else."

"People such as Lakewood?"

"John, don't. Not right now." Andrew raised his hand.

"Why are you so distraught over this?" Khan turned to face him. This entire situation was a complete mystery as to why the hell the man in front of him cared who was attracted to his sister.

"Because I know him, John. I know what he does to women, I know how he treats them and I know what all he's got and I want them nowhere near my baby sister."

"She is not a baby anymore, Andrew. Besides, judging by their interaction, I would say her and Kraft have been sleeping together, so I would gather she has no interest whatsoever in Lakewood." He took a drink and ignored the noise of rage growling in Andrew's throat.

They sat in silence once more for a few minutes.

Andrew's phone rang.

"McGivers…oh, okay. Didn't realize it was that close…shut up…Marla, shut up. Goodnight."

Khan raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up, John."

It was nearly one in the morning before Khan got home. He wasn't sure how, but he was fairly certain he just made a friend.

It was Khan's ritual now. Close the door, lock it, turn on the light, start heading towards the bathroom, removing clothes as he went and leaving a trail behind him.

The night had just been one giant mass of social confusion for him. He was not used to having to make introductions and was never one for small talk. He found it immensely amusing that Marla thought he needed assistance. Although he as grateful that she pulled him out of that horrid conversation about Tribble feeding habits.

As he toweled off, he thought about what exactly he needed to do in the morning before work, after work, during work. He had nearly worked out the plans for the ship, what it would do and all that fun stuff. He figured once he got that sorted it, he'd pass it to engineering to make it work. He was still figuring out modern technology. No way he'd be able to work it all out on his own.

He ran his fingers through his wet hair. If he didn't finish the designs soon, Marcus might not be exactly patient and most likely would start killing off his crew. After all, they had two weeks left of guaranteed safety. After that, it was back to him.

He climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. He grunted and rolled over.

* * *

Marla quickly hit the elevator button down. She wondered how the hell it got bent in that way, momentarily distracting her. The interview…well she honestly didn't know how it had gone. They said they needed to run a check on her and that they would be in touch within the week. Generally that meant either they would call or not. She hated that waiting period. The elevator pinged softly before opening up to reveal Lakewood.

"Seriously?" She glanced at the ceiling and hissed.

"Marla?" Lakewood looked up startled before grinning wildly. "What are you doing here, Miss McGivers? Come in!"

Marla looked him over, black eye, busted lip. She smirked, ah yes, that would be Drew's handiwork. He had told her everything after work over the phone. Including what exactly Lakewood had in mind.

"I think I'll take the next one."

"Nonsense, my little firebird." He held his arm against the door and she begrudgingly entered the enclosed space.

"I had a job interview." Marla stated tersely.

"Really now?" He leaned against he wall next to her.

"Commander Lakewood, I would greatly appreciate it if you backed up."

"My apologies. Allow me to apologize formally by taking you out to dinner?" His green eyes stared beseechingly at her, blonde hair perfectly in place.

"I'll pass."

"Oh come on, it's just dinner. How about lunch then?" Lakewood persisted as the elevator pinged open.

Oh great.

Commander John Harrison observed the situation in front of him. Lakewood looked terrible and determined while McGivers looked extremely uncomfortable. He smirked as he got on, files in hand.

"Lakewood." He sneered.

"Ah, Harrison, the snitch."

Khan settled himself in between the two.

"I assume you just had your interview?" Khan glanced over.

"Yes."

"Well, then, allow me to take you out for a quick coffee?" Lakewood interrupted. "As, uh, good luck?"

"Actually, the lady agreed to go have a quick coffee with me last night." Khan stated mildly. Marla looked up at him, taken aback.

"What?" Lakewood's face scrunched up in utter confusion.

"You heard me. Isn't that right, McGivers?" He gave her a look that clearly stated to play along.

"Um…yes?"

"Well, good. Let's go." Khan grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the elevator as soon as the doors pinged, leaving a stunned Lakewood behind then.

"What are you playing at?" Marla snarled once they were out of earshot and the doors had closed.

"Merely returning a favor." Khan sneered into her ear as he dropped his hand and walked away. He had to shake himself once he hit the stairs. She smelled of Earl Grey tea and honey in addition to the citrus he smelled before. The way she had stared at him in disbelief was rather satisfying. It had felt as if he was hit with electricity when he had taken her hand and he wasn't sure why.

Marla stalked her way to the motorcycle and hitched her skirt up to sit properly, modesty be damned. She let her hair down in order to fit it in the helmet and snapped it in place before revving up the motor. Damn Commander Harrison as well. She let loose an agitated noise. Arrogant bastard.

She took off, flying out of Starfleet as fast as she could, earning glares.

* * *

Not even three days had passed when Marla got the call.

"Amanda, I got the job!"

"GOOD GIRL!" Amanda cackled on the train.

"I get my own class in the beginning of next week!" Marla squealed. "I can't wait!"

"A professor needs an office for office hours. Your brother has been nagging Pike about it. He told me so."

"Oh, I haven't told him yet. I want to surprise him."

"Why don't you tell him over dinner?"

"I thought about it."

"I'm surprised he hasn't been calling you daily."

"Oh he has."

Her phone rang.

"Guess who?"

* * *

"What?!" Khan snarled.

"I said, that office is going to be occupied soon. The history wing at the Academy is under construction and that office is empty. We have a new professor and they need an office for office hours. You two will barely see each other unless you two go take a piss at the same time, get over it!" Admiral Marcus snarled back. "Be glad I'm giving you some warning."

"I enjoy my privacy!"

"You will have your stupid privacy for god sake! Keep the damn door closed and you'll be fine. Now get back to work."

"When?"

"Now!"

"No, when are they coming in?" Khan growled.

"Wednesday."

Khan's brain furiously worked before the pieces clicked together.

"I will prepare for Miss McGivers' presence then."

"How the hell-"

"I'm a superior being, remember?" Khan sneered.

"How long until those plans?"

"Wednesday." With that Khan turned and strode out of Admiral Marcus's office.

Khan threw his grey uniform jacket aside the second he hit his office. Of course Marcus had wanted to see him after he was forced to make an appearance at the court marshal of one of the lieutenants from the USS Endeavor before telling him he was no longer going to have the little recess in the hall to himself.

Why the HELL did they keep running into each other? A nagging voice reminded him that the majority of the few times he'd run into her was at the bar she frequented with the support group she so desperately clung to. The woman was a distraction and now she was going to be across the hall from him.

He didn't have to interact with her if he was in his lab the majority of the time and she was teaching. The thought reassured him a bit. Marcus was right, as long as he kept the door shut, it would most likely be fine. She didn't seem the type to come and willingly talk with him. In fact, he was getting the vibe that she did not care much for him. Perhaps he was overreacting, casting around for something to lay blame on for the loss of his privacy. The stream of students was going to be annoying. Lakewood hanging around was going to be hell.

He heard the door across the hall slam shut. He immediately rose out of the chair to go investigate.

He approached the empty office cautiously, hearing a smattering of giggles. He turned the handle quickly, snapping the lock and entered, throwing on the lights. A woman screeched. He looked at the scene in front of him, one of the women from a floor below sitting on the edge of the desk with her skirt hiked up, panties sown with Lakewood and his pants undone in front of her, erection on display.

"Do you mind, John?" Lakewood yelled.

"GET. OUT." Khan seethed. "OUT!" The woman didn't need to be told twice. She pushed Lakewood away and ran out, pulling up her underwear and pulling her skirt down.

Lakewood grumbled as he shoved his penis back in his pants. Khan was in front of him, quick as lightning and grabbed him by the front of the shirt. He dragged him out, Lakewood yelling before throwing him down the hall and slamming the door to the private hallway behind him.

He could hear other office doors opening to find the source of the commotion. He sat and reviewed the plans in front of him. Soon his office door swung open.

"John, what the hell is going on?" Andrew McGivers looked absolutely bewildered. "Lakewood's in the hall saying you assaulted him."

"I merely found him in a compromising position with one of the women from downstairs on the desk in the empty office. I gave him the option of getting out of the room on his own or me assisting him. He chose the latter." Khan settled in and spoke as if he spoke about the weather.

"John, you could get in serious trouble for this."

"Like you beating him in the shuttle?"

"That was outside the office." Andrew hissed. "This was inside the building."

"He will get into far worse than me for inappropriate conduct." He replied dismissively. The phone rang beside him. "Commander Harrison."

"Commander, Admiral Marcus requests your presence once again." The voice on the other side of the line spoke without emotion before hanging up.

Khan swore.

"Marcus, I presume? I told you." Andrew sighed.

* * *

Marla shivered with excitement. It was six-thirty in the morning. Fred had met her at her apartment, had breakfast, and put her boxes in his car so she could take the bike over. They had provided her with a red Starfleet uniform dress which she wore. She had taken extra time to make sure everything was perfect. The old army habits she figured.

Fred walked beside her, assisting in carrying two boxes. Marla herself also carried two. Just the basics for right now for the office. Files, books, notes, all the lectures she had prepared in the last few days. The rest she would bring in over time.

"Thanks again, Fred."

"No problem. What office did they say?"

"It's on Andrew's floor. They told me 1725B."

"Alright. Sounds like Drew managed to get his way."

"Yes. Hopefully he will be too busy with his own work he won't be interrupting mine too often." She smiled at Fred.

"Ooh…" Fred stopped short of the door that read 1725AB.

"What?"

"You're being thrown in the Lion's Den it would seem. Harrison is in 1725A." He drew in breath through his teeth.

"Are you serious?" Marla's voice dropped a few octaves. "And why do you say the Lion's Den?"

"He threw Lakewood down the hall earlier this week. Straight down the fucking hallway. The man does not like people in his area while he's working. The reason why that office has been empty for the past two months is no one will dare go near it. Your brother and Lakewood are the only two brave or stupid enough to go in and talk to him. Has a tendency to break chairs too. He has a private lab he's mostly holed up in, you shouldn't be too worried. I'm not going in though."

"Thanks Fred. No really." Marla looked slightly alarmed at the new information she was receiving about Commander Harrison.

Marla's hand shook for an entirely new reason as she reached out and pulled the handle down to open the door to reveal the small recess. The lights were out in 1725A. She sighed in relief as she turned to open her door. She put down the boxes and reached for the key. As she looked for the keyhole, she saw the lock was missing. She pushed the door open and turned on the lights.

Almost immediately, she was greeted with the sound of trilling.

Marla gasped at what she saw.

Tribbles.

Everywhere.

"Fred…" She called.

"What?"

"Come here and tell me I'm not hallucinating?" She responded. She heard him put the boxes down and approach.

"Holy hell." Fred ran his hand through his flaming red hair.

"So, um, who do we call about this?"

"Erm…oh shit, they're reproducing."

"No, really?" She turned and snapped sarcastically.

Khan approached his office in a huff. He stopped when he saw boxes outside and smirked. Looked like McGivers was in. He heard raised voices in the small hall and opened the door.

"What is going on in here?" The two jumped at the sudden intrusion.

"Commander Harrison." Kraft mumbled as he backed up.

"Tribbles is the trouble here, Commander." McGivers didn't look at him and kept staring straight ahead.

"What are you talking about, tribbles? Move." Kraft jumped out of the way and Khan gently placed his hands on Marla's shoulders to get her to move aside. Sure enough, the room was infested with tribbles. A prank, no doubt.

"Well, I reckon perhaps we should give Sam a ring? Seems more humane than killing them all like you would normally do." Fred sighed.

"How fast would he be even able to get over here? They could triple before he gets here."

"What have they even been eating to reproduce so fast?" Fred glanced in from behind a stunned Khan who was still staring at the fluffy masses with bewilderment.

"Call him." Marla brushed past Khan as she walked in towards the massive pile. "Come here, ah yes." She gently picked one up to reveal a new tribble underneath. She gently placed it to the side to see what they were feeding on. "Oh dear."

"What?" Khan strode in, careful not to step on any to see what she was staring at.

"Birdseed mixed with oats. Enough to last at least five more generations." Marla sighed. "Harrison, if you kill that Tribble, so help me."

Khan put the trilling fluff ball back down, curious as to how good her peripheral vision was to have seen him pick it up in the first place.

"Alright, Sam is on his way as fast as he can." Fred gathered up enough courage to enter the room.

"Alright, here's the plan." Marla straightened up. "I'm going to get this birdseed and oats cleaned up as best I can so they can't get at it and hopefully that will slow them down."

"There should be a broom and dustpan in the closet back there." Fred edged around to it.

"Okay then." She reached around and grabbed the tall recycle bin. She was grateful it was empty and began quickly and gently placing the tribbles in it.

Khan sighed. He had to get those plans up to Marcus. But if he left, the tribbles could potentially spill over into his office. He bent over and began grabbing at tribbles and assisting her.

Marla glanced over at him as he rolled up his sleeves and dusted the food off of them before placing them in the bin.

"Kraft, go get the bin out of my office. Don't touch anything." He threw the key at Fred who quickly complied.

"Thank you." Marla murmured to Harrison. Khan glanced at her, covered in Tribble fur. Perhaps he wasn't as bad as everyone was making him out to be.

"I do not wish them to overrun the building." He replied curtly. She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. Nope.

He allowed his eyes to travel down her figure to her legs. She had some scars showing at the hem of the dress, presumably from the motorcycle accident that killed her. He admitted to himself that she looked good out of the baggy sweatshirt. He shook himself mentally and refocused.

Marla stood and started sweeping and putting everything in a bin bag while Khan continued to sort through tribbles.

"We're out of space." Khan commented.

"But the bins aren't full." Fred noted, confused.

"He gave some room so that they will be full from them reproducing by the time Sam gets here." Marla answered without looking at the two men. "Just start moving them to the corner where there is no food and make sure they don't get back over before I'm done. I'll try and be quick."

"Please do. We have work to do and I am not a Tribble wrangler." Khan grunted.

"It's too early for this." Fred sighed and looked up at the clock, now reading seven am. "Sam should be here soon."

"Good." Marla muttered as she swept as quick as she could.

She was halfway through the pile when the door opened.

"Okay, I hear you have a Tribble problem." Sam poked his head in.

"Speak of the devil. Did they give you any trouble downstairs?"

"No. Just said I got a call about a tribble problem and they signed me in as a guest right away. Well, this isn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be." Samuel reached down and removed a tribble from the bin. "Looks like you caught them pretty early."

He reached down into the case he had brought in and removed a hypodermic needle and a large bottle.

"Fred, get the folding container out of there please and open it. The green one."

Fred complied as Sam injected his concoction into the tribble which squealed slightly before he put it down in the container.

"Next."

Marla made sure she found all the tribbles and food while Fred continued passing tribble after furry tribble to Sam. Khan supervised.

"What is he doing?"

"Sterilizing them. Then he'll sell them as pets." Marla responded.

Khan raised an eyebrow. He did not know who the hell would want one of those damned things as a pet.

"Commander, can you hand me that tribble please?" Kraft reached his hand out and Khan realized he had indeed been holding a large, purring tribble and unconsciously stroking it.

Khan handed him the tribble as Sam reloaded his syringe.

"Alright, last one. Looks like this one is the one that started all of this, judging by the size."

Marla watched Sam pack up and load the container of tribbles onto a cart.

"Do you need help, Sam?"

"Oh no, I've got this. It's your first day, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Marla looked embarrassed.

"I know what will cheer you up." Sam winked as he reached down and picked up the tribble Khan had been holding. "Consider it an 'office warming' gift. For when times get stressful, there's nothing quite like a Tribble to help calm the nerves."

He handed the brown tribble to Marla. It started instantly trilling affectionately and snuggled into her palms.

"You are not keeping a tribble in the office." Khan grumbled.

"It's perfectly sterile." Sam turned. "Perfectly harmless. They make very good therapy pets. I'll see you tonight, Marla. Good luck." With that, Sam wheeled away his bundles of tribbles.

"Fred, I've got it from here." Marla sighed as she held on to the tribble. "Thank you."

"You sure?" Fred's eyes darted to Commander Harrison and back.

"Yes, go get to work. I need to unpack things and start finalizing these lectures. Have a good day." Marla smiled reassuringly at him.

"Okay." Fred also turned and left.

Khan waited until he heard the door close.

"Well, what a fine first day you're having." He smirked. "Try not to inconvenience anyone again the next time."

"Sorry?" Marla turned to face him.

"You have managed to waste an hour of my time collecting tribbles, the worthless things. Get your act together, McGivers. That prank was obviously meant for you so I suggest you sort out any issues you have so they do not create any more problems."

"Oh really? And how do you know they weren't meant for you. I hear you have a bit of a penchant for throwing people down hallways, Commander and may I remind you the only people I know here are you, my brother and Fred." Her eyes narrowed as she got close to his face.

She stared challengingly into his blue eyes. She could practically feel the agitation radiating off of him. He turned and growled and stalked out of the office. She heard his door slam shut and lock behind him. She exhaled. She had half expected to be dragged out by her hair or threatened.

She set down the tribble and began dragging in the boxes and unloading everything. It wasn't long before she heard the crashing noise next door. She jumped slightly and nearly dropped the laptop she carried. Marla hesitantly got up and walked over. The shade on Harrison's window was down. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Is everything okay?" She heard footsteps approaching the door and she backed up quickly. The lock scraped open.

"Fine. Mind your own business." Commander Harrison growled. Marla could see the shattered remains of a chair in the back. "I have a meeting. Move. Please."

Marla got out of the way as he stormed past her, a file in hand.

Khan shook with anger. The damn woman was right. The tribbles were supposed to be for him. He had found a note slipped under the door telling him to enjoy the little bastards. The look on her face after said everything. She was completely terrified of him. Regardless of the fact that she stood up to him, he had clearly rattled her by breaking the chair. Perhaps she would request an office change and he would be freed of the distraction she brought.

He threw the file down in disgust on Marcus's desk.

"Well then. Heard you had some tribble trouble." Admiral Marcus grunted.

"I request an inquiry to figure out who exactly risked a tribble infestation in the entire building, possibly the city, merely for a prank." Khan snarled.

"Sit the hell down. I'm already looking into it. Alright, let's have a look." He put on a pair of reading glasses and began flipping through the files. "This is more like it. Dreadnought class? I like it." He continued flipping through, minding the notes, occasionally making satisfied and dissatisfied noises.

"I like most of it. Here." He whipped out a pen and began scribbling over some of the plans. "Look over that." He passed them back to Khan.

Khan glanced them over. Of course, bigger phasers. He nodded.

"Alright, I'll go get this to the right people. Might make a few more adjustments here or there. Good work."

"My crew?"

"I'm not done with you yet, Khan." Admiral Marcus smiled a cold, heartless smile. "I need you to do some other designs for me. As for your crew, I'll arrange a visit with them as your reward. Now get out of my office. I'll send word when I need you. Go home."

Khan lunged towards Marcus. Marcus grabbed for the phone, fingers above the pad.

"Stop, I'll dial that number so fast your ass will spin and your crew is dead. If I die, they've been told to destroy them all. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY OFFICE, SINGH."

Khan shook with rage as he backed up, eyes on Admiral Marcus's hands.

Marla heard the hall door slam open and she ran to shut hers as fast as possible. One thing was certain and right now, she did not want to be in the path of the hurricane that was Commander Harrison. The entire hall seemed to rattle when he slammed the office door shut. To Marla, it sounded like a gunshot. The tribble in her hand quivered and started making a whistling, screeching noise.

"Shh, it's alright." She attempted to calm the fluff ball, and herself, down. "Calm down Napoleon."

Marla sighed as Napoleon the tribble settled down.

A gentle knock came from the door before it opened,

"Hey Marls."

"Hey Drew." Marla smiled as her brother walked in and sat in a spare chair.

"Is that one of the tribbles from earlier?"

"Yes. A gift from Sam. I decided to name it Napoleon."

"Remember our frog, Leif Erickson?"

"Yes!" Marla laughed. "We set him free in the river so he could go conquer the world."

"Are you okay, Marla?"

"Yes, why?"

"I heard John slamming stuff around, so I decided to come look and make sure it's all alright."

"Yes. Everything is fine."

"He's really a good guy. Just having a bad week I suppose." Andrew sighed. "Marcus has been riding him like nobody's business. Hell, he's been on all of us, but it seems like almost every other hour John's being called down to his office."

"I see. Where's the break room?"

"I'm about to head over there. Want some tea?"

"Yes. Bring me an extra cup of hot water, a teabag and few creams and sugars separate."

"Why?"

"I've decided to be civil. More like extending an olive branch in the form of a teabag, really." Marla grumbled.

"What, to John? Marla, you might want to let me take care of that one." Andrew warned.

"Look, we're both here sharing a small area. It would be wise to get on his good side."

"Alright. I know he takes it black. Hope you know what you're doing Marla."

Marla really didn't. She was playing it by ear. But she'd be damned if she allowed herself to continue to be frightened by the man across the hall.

Fifteen minutes later, Andrew returned with two travel cups of tea.

"Took you long enough." Marla teased as she looked up from her plans.

"This one's yours. I know how you like it."

"Thank you, Drew."

"I'll be waiting right here."

"For gods sake, you act like he's going to kill me."

"I'm just saying, John can get pretty nasty. I'll be right here."

Marla sighed and rolled her eyes before getting up.

She took another deep breath before rapping gently on Harrison's door.

"Enter." He growled from within.

She opened the door slowly and looked around, confused before looking down to find Harrison laying on the floor using his jacket as a folded up pillow.

"What do you want?"

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine." He hissed.

"Judging by the fact you've broken a chair, been slamming doors and are now laying on the floor when you've insisted you've had work to do is telling me otherwise, forgive me." Marla walked over and looked down at him.

He glared up at her. Marla gave an involuntary shiver before sinking down to sit next to him. She held out the cup.

"Tea?"

Khan looked at her, attempting to figure out what exactly she was attempting to accomplish.

He sat up and accepted the cup. He removed the lid and sniffed slightly.

"It's not poisoned, you know."

Khan glared at her again before taking a sip.

"You are afraid of me." He stated.

"I am afraid of flying chairs and splintering doors. You, not so much."

Khan chuckled darkly. Marla turned her attention to the tea in her hand.

"What of you, then? What happened to your lesson plans?"

"Next week's is done. I will probably start outlining the semester this afternoon."

"What subject?"

"Pre-Federation Earth politics."

"Interesting."

"And what of you?"

"I was told to go home."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because I am having tea."

They sat in silence, drinking.

"My apologies for earlier." Khan finally broke the silence.

"Apology accepted." Marla got to her feet and dusted herself off. "If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Khan watched her leave before chuckling to himself and shaking his head.

She wasn't afraid of him, or so she said.

That was a lie. He could smell it on her. Yet, she sat there next to him, drinking her tea as if nothing was wrong. As if every nerve in her body wasn't screaming at her to leave and fast. No, she had sat there to convince herself he was just a man with a temper. That she shouldn't fear him. She was wrong. She should fear him in every single way possible.

He stood and snatched his jacket from the ground. He watched the older McGivers leave through the crack in the door from Marla not shutting it completely.

He shut and locked his office door and entered hers silently. Marla's back was toward him, she was clearly deep in thought over a book. He sat down in one of the chairs facing the desk, placed his leg on his knee and waited.

When she did look up, she jumped.

"Jesus…What?!" She slammed the book down.

"You wasted an hour of my time, I've chosen to return the favor." He sneered. He disliked what he was about to do, but it needed to be done for both of their sakes.

"Really?" Marla sat behind the desk and began sorting through papers and scribbling notes.

Khan observed her. This wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

"So, your beloved brother."

"What about him." Marla tried her best to not look up at him.

"Has he always been this protective, this doting?"

Marla's skin crawled. His tone sounded almost mocking.

"No." She answered shortly and attempted to refocus on the plans in front of her and ignore the man in front of her.

Khan waited for her to become absorbed once more.

"So he does blame himself for your death then. Curious."

Marla's pen stopped scratching at the paper before resuming, clearly choosing to ignore him.

"He has chosen to compensate then, determined to not allow anything to happen to you if he can help it. Driven by guilt. What exactly is he guilty for anyways? Surely he did not crash that bike himself." He leaned in, watching closely for an reaction, searching for the right nerve to hit.

Marla ignored him. He was looking for a rise and she wasn't about to give it to him. She focused on her opening lecture about the start of the United States.

"Perhaps over the fiancé. That he couldn't protect you from him and the pain and humiliation he caused. What was it he said? Betrayed you, slept with a co-worker, possibly a friend of yours? Surely if he truly loved you, he would not have done that. Made you out to be an idiot in front of everyone you hold near and dear. Surely, your brother blames himself for not seeing it earlier and stopping the engagement. Perhaps he had been sleeping with her all along and was stupid enough to get caught. Or did he want to get caught so he wouldn't have to leave you at the alter while he ran off with her and having to admit he made a mistake in asking for your hand when clearly he wasn't keen on spending the rest of his life with just you."

Marla's hand hesitated. She felt the ice wrapping around her stomach and heart, the lump beginning to form in her throat.

"Get out." She managed to whisper softly.

"Hit a nerve, did I?"

Napoleon trilled on the desk, inching towards her. She reached for the tribble and began stroking it, hoping to calm down and not start crying in front of Commander Harrison.

"So it seems you have. Congratulations. Now what do you expect to do with this information? Throw it back in my face every time I irritate you? Use it to emotionally manipulate me?" Marla hissed. "You are nothing but an arrogant bastard."

Marla rose with the large tribble in hand and stormed out the door, past a silent, stony-faced Harrison. She quickly walked down the hall before locating the women's restroom and ducking in. She leaned against the wall before sliding down it, tears simultaneously sliding down her cheeks. She wiped them away furiously as she sat on the bathroom floor, Napoleon attempting to snuggle against her chest. She clutched the furball to her and buried her face into the fur, allowing the tears to flow.

He was right. She was stupid to have not seen the signs even before he proposed. She was stupid to not have seen it in her friend's face whenever she started talking about wedding plans. The mixture of guilt and satisfaction. The excuses. She had trusted them both completely. She was so stupid to have done that. So stupid to trust anyone.

Khan gathered his belongings and walked down the hall. He paused outside the women's bathroom, hearing someone crying within, most likely McGivers. He had reduced her to tears, but she had to learn that she needed to stay away from him. He was not her friend. He was not going to allow himself to be distracted by her. He admitted that it was cruel to bring it up, but it needed to be done.

He continued down the hallway to the elevator to take him home.


	3. Chapter 3

Icicles Chapter 3

disclaimer: Do not own Star Trek

* * *

Marla lay in bed. She opted to not go to group. Andrew sat on the edge of the bed, holding Napoleon, staring at his sister's back.

"Are you going to tell me what happened after I left?" Andrew spoke quietly.

"No." Marla responded hollowly.

"Did John hurt you?"

"No."

"What did he say then?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Marla, you didn't come to group, but you can talk to me, I'm your brother."

"Okay, fine. I'm just upset over what happened with Lee. Harrison managed to figure it out from whatever you've said in the past about it."

"I thought you said everything went fine while you were over there?" Andrew put Napoleon down on the floor where he scooted under the nightstand by the vent.

"It did. It was after you left he came back across the hall. I guess he really is just as nasty as everyone says."

"I told you to not go over there while he's like that." Andrew said sternly. "I told you he could get nasty when he's pissed off, but no."

"Shut up, Drew. You were right and I was wrong, okay? Just like I was wrong about Lee and Kayla." She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow

"Marls…" Andrew sighed. He put his hand on her back.

"Just go to the bar Andrew. The others are waiting for you." Marla turned her head to look at him.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

Drew got up, kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the bedroom. Marla heard a knock on the front door.

"Drew, can you get that?"

Marla listened as he opened the door.

"Oh, hey Fred. What brings you by?"

"Just wanted to see how she was. She didn't come to group so I didn't get a chance to see how the rest of the day went..."

"Pretty bad." She heard Drew lower his voice. "Harrison got in one of his moods and got at her."

"Did he hurt her?" Fred sounded alarmed.

"Not that I know of or at least that she'll tell me. I didn't see any bruises or anything, but I think he got in her head and poked around." Drew whispered. "I'm going to the bar, I'll see you either at work or over there."

Drew left and shut the door behind him.

"Marla?"

"I'm in the bedroom, Fred."

Fred kicked off his shoes and walked in. Marla glanced up at him before lifting the edge of the sheets on the other side of the bed.

Fred dropped his pants and removed his shirt, standing in his boxers and undershirt before crawling in next to her. She scooted over and gave in to a cuddle with the burly man.

"Rough day?"

"Yeah." She nuzzled in his chest hair, enjoying the feeling of Fred's muscular arms around her.

"Are you alright? You didn't come to group."

"I'm fine, Fred."

"Funny way of showing it."

Marla didn't respond.

Fred ran his hand through her hair and down her side. She responded by digging her nails slightly into his side, earning a groan and the feeling of him becoming aroused. He breathed heavily against her forehead and started stroking her cheek.

"Marla, what are we?" He finally voiced.

"Cuddle and Fuck buddies."

"I guess that's one way of putting it." Fred snorted.

"I suppose. Why, do you want to be more?"

"Not really. I don't really want a girlfriend right now. "

"Fine by me. We're friends who sleep with each other. That's what we are."

"Alright."

Fred tilted her chin up and kissed her gently. Marla deepened the kiss, knotting her fingers in his hair and immediately felt him become completely aroused.

Marla rolled over and opened the nightstand drawer. One of the things the hospital had provided was a box of condoms and was she ever grateful for that. She pulled one out and tossed it to him as she removed her bra from under her beater and kicked her shorts and underwear off. She crawled back over and snuggled in close again as he finished putting it on, free of his clothes.

She kissed him once more, running her hand across his chest, feeling the gunshot scar that took his life. Fred's hand traveled to the hem of her shirt and up it, massaging her breast. She felt his erection against her thighs. Fred's mouth traveled down her jaw to her neck, stubble scraping against her skin while her hand massaged his inner thigh, earning a groan and curses against her skin. He rolled her on her back and returned the favor with his other hand, running it between her thighs, lightly over her clit. He could feel she was wet already. Fred continued as he explored her body with his mouth. She moaned and wrapped her legs up around his hips. Fred entered her with ease and began rolling his hips into hers.

They both were tangled in each other, moans and cries of pleasure filled the bedroom before Fred grunted at his release.

Marla stood in the shower ten minutes later, ashamed. She decided this was the last time Fred Kraft would be in her bed. It was at least an hour of them cuddling in a blanket on the couch while the sheets were in the wash before Marla kicked him out which he supposed was an improvement from the last time.

She walked him down to the lobby and outside, keys in hand.

"I'll see you at work then." Fred leaned down for another kiss, but was denied by Marla turning her head.

"Fred, we can't do this anymore."

"What? But that, upstairs…"

"Fred. We Can't Do This Anymore." She repeated, emphasizing each word. "It's not fair to either of us."

"Marla, you're not using me if that's what you're thinking. If you're using me, then I'm using you!"

"What the hell Fred? That doesn't even make sense."

"Look, I feel bad because I have taken advantage of you in emotional stress and when we were drunk. We shouldn't have slept together when we were both in that state the first time. There. I said it."

"So then you agree, we cannot keep doing this." Marla crossed her arms over the grey hoodie.

"Okay, fine. We can't keep doing this." Fred sighed and turned. "One last time?"

"Go to hell." Marla snapped.

"Alright, just checking." Fred threw his hands up. "I'm sorry, Marla." He quickly kissed her cheek before she could protest.

"I'm sorry too. I'll see you at work."

Fred slinked off around the corner. Marla sighed and looked up at the sky. It was for the best.

* * *

Khan was in his lab the next morning. Even though Marcus said he'd call, he would rather be doing something at the lab than sitting around at the apartment doing nothing. He glanced at the plans on the wall. He had sneaked in the small ships in the loading bay in the plans. He gave a self-satisfied smirk.

He had stopped by the office earlier. He glanced over at Marla's office to see the door closed, the lock replaced, shade down and light on.

Khan got back to work on attempting to work out by himself how exactly the giant ship could be flown by one. Sure, he had mentioned it in the designs and was going to let engineering figure it out, but he would rather try and do it himself.

The phasers Marcus wanted were titanic in size. Surely enough to knock a Klingon warbird right out of the sky like a gnat and a taser.

He shut his files and left the lab, headed back to his office to maybe do some sorting and cleaning.

He opened the door to the hall to see Marla locking her office, a paper bag in hand, presumably carrying her lunch. She didn't look at him as she edged by him and left without a word. No greeting, no acknowledgement other than turning sideways to get by him in the doorway. Khan watched her go down the hall and turn to the break room.

He decided to leave the door open as he began gathering things and piling them so he could dust. Cleanliness was next to godliness. The janitors were not permitted in his office, so it was up to him to clean it himself. He gathered the trash bags and moved to put them outside the door when Marla came back in. Once again, she ignored him completely.

It was for the best, he reminded himself.

Khan didn't see her again until Monday afternoon. Admiral Marcus had thrown a stack of plans of Klingon warbirds at him and told him to go through them and find their weaknesses. He also informed him that he would be able to go see his crew the next day.

Marla looked exhausted as he watched her unlock the office door through the window in the door, folders of lecture plans and notes in her arms.

He debated. He was bored looking through all the Klingon ship designs. He would much rather have a hands-on look over them. Besides, he couldn't focus with the thought of being able to be briefly reunited with his crew. On the other hand, if he went over there, there was a very high chance of being kicked out immediately and back to where he was in a mess of boredom. She couldn't ignore him forever. He as in need of a little distraction. He smirked and got up.

He could hear classical music from the other side of the door as he knocked.

"It's open."

He pushed the door open and leaned against the doorframe.

"Arcangelo Corelli. Really? How quaint." He raised an eyebrow at her. "La Folia, I believe?"

"Get out." She glared at him.

Khan ignored her and shut the door behind him before striding over and settling in a chair in front of the desk. He looked around the room and saw that she had moved in a good amount of history books on a shelf by the desk, a few maps of Pre-Federation Earth, current maps, a map of Vulcan before it's demise…He noted various portraits of Napoleon Bonaparte, Leif Erickson, Alexander the Great, and Genghis Khan scattered around. Conquerors. He also noted Elizabeth I, Joan of Arc, Boudica, and Queen Zenobia staring down at him from the wall.

"Like what you've done with the place."

"I have no desire to speak with you."

"And yet here we are."

She ignored him.

"Back to the silence are we?"

Nothing.

Amanda had gotten after him pretty viciously that weekend. He figured Marla had told her exactly what he had done.

He did not like being ignored though.

"May I enquire how your first day of teaching went?"

"Fine." She snapped.

"Really? Doesn't seem like it."

"Are you sure it's not because you're in the room ignoring my requests for you to leave?" She responded sweetly.

"I considered it." He rose and walked around to her side of the desk. She immediately rolled the chair back up. He sat on the edge of her desk and reached into his jacket pocket. She watched him carefully as he produced a red apple and held it out.

Marla watched him closely, not entirely sure what he was doing. He smirked, took it in both his hands and promptly ripped it in half.

She looked up from the apple to him, her eyes betraying a sense of amazement. He extended half of the apple to her, juice dripping from his fingers.

"Forgive my crassness the other day. I'm terribly afraid I was not in a pleasant mood and you happened to get caught in my foul temper."

Marla stared at him in disbelief. What the hell was this guy's problem?

"Do you really think you can speak to me the way you did, come in here and ask for forgiveness and have everything be good and dandy just like that? Get out." She breathed.

"I did not think that. I am merely offering an apology." Khan bit into the apple half in his hand and placed the other on the desk next to him. "I do not expect it to be accepted in any way or form. What I said to you was unacceptable."

Marla could smell the apple on the desk. Its sweet smell tempted her.

"Are you sure you do not want your half? I promise it's not poisoned. Quite delicious if I say so myself." Khan offered it to her once more. She hesitantly reached out and took it. He watched as she took a bite. Marla cursed internally. Damn, it was as good as it looked and smelled.

Khan produced a small pocket knife and carved out the core of his half, tossing it in the trash before licking the knife and putting it away.

"Now, tell me, Miss McGivers, how did that first day of teaching really go?" He leaned in and took another bite.

She glared at him.

They both jumped as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Marla called as she continued to glare at the man invading her space. He looked back with amusement.

The door swung open to reveal an intern.

"Oh, am I interrupting? I'm so sorry." He apologized. "This is Marlena McGivers' office?"

"Yes, it is and no, you are not interrupting anything. Commander Harrison was just about to leave." Marla rose from the chair and walked around to him. She looked at the eighteen-year old in front of her in confusion. He held a small bouquet of flowers in a small glass vase which he held out. He shook slightly and looked worried at the mention of Commander Harrison's name. Clearly he had heard about the Lakewood fiasco. Marla wondered if he might drop the vase.

"These…are for me?" She asked slowly.

"Yes. There's a little card with it." The intern fumbled around in his pocket. "Ah, here we are." He held out a tiny envelope. Marla took it and opened it.

"_To my most darling sister, Hope you had a good first day of teaching. Been called off planet to the space station, Enterprise in need of repairs still. Will give you all the details upon returning home. Packing now, will talk to you soon. -Drew." _

"Thank you." She took the flowers from the intern. "Anything else?"

"No, ma'am."

"Thank you." She smiled and nodded at him. The intern left and shut the door behind him. Marla glanced down for a better look at the flowers. A simple garden mix. She smiled.

"Got an admirer, McGivers?" Her pleasant mood quickly left as she remembered Commander Harrison lounging on her desk.

"My brother." She snapped. She turned and motioned him to get off the desk so she could put the vase down.

"Ah, and here I thought Lakewood might have sent those. Far too simple a gesture though for that idiot to think of."

Marla snorted.

"No, Drew was called off planet."

"I see. Space station?"

"Yes."

"He'll be fine. Most likely repairing a ship."

"Yes, he said the Enterprise." Marla suddenly remembered she was supposed to be furious with the man next to her. "What does it matter to you, Harrison?" Her voice went colder than ice.

"Just curiosity." Khan replied delicately.

"Can you please leave? I've asked you several times now." Marla sighed.

"Since you asked so nicely, I will." Khan hesitated before leaning in on her chair and locating her ear. "Please do consider my apology though. Whoever he was, he was an inferior idiot." He murmured before standing back up and walking out, gently closing the door behind him.

Marla sat, stunned. She finished her apple half and absently licked her fingers of the sticky juice running down them. She decided she was still definitely pissed at the man, now for new reasons. For daring to invade her space like that, for ignoring her requests to leave and most of all acting as if he knew her and her past.

She quickly shuffled her papers into the folder labeled 'Tuesday' and grabbed her bag and helmet. She shut off the music and shut up the room. She pulled her coat on in the hallway and put the helmet under her arm as she headed out.

She was so grateful to not run into anyone she knew on the way out the bike. She secured her belongings as tight as possible before undoing her hair and putting the helmet on.

She allowed herself to speed. Lately, she had been doing a fairly good job at obeying the speed limits in the city. She grinned until she heard the whooping noise of the cop behind her.

* * *

James Tiberius Kirk scowled at the state of his ship. It had been two months and repairs still weren't finished from the encounter with the Narada. He was beginning to get irritated. He wanted to get going. Go do something. He hated the feeling of being grounded. Now they were discussing towing the Enterprise back to the ship building yard to work on it there.

"Captain, I do believe staring at the ship will not make repairs go any faster." Commander Spock approached him and handed him an apple.

"Shut up, Spock." Kirk scowled as he took and bit into the apple. "I'm waiting for that guy to come and see what's taking so long. Pike sent him up as a favor."

"Commander McGivers will not make things go any faster either. She will be repaired when she is repaired. Until then, we must remain patient."

Jim grunted. He had absolutely no patience whatsoever.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Captain Kirk?"

Kirk and Spock turned around to see the tall redheaded man in front of them.

"That'd be me." Kirk nodded. "This is my First Officer, Commander Spock." Andrew nodded in acknowledgement at the Vulcan in front of him.

"Commander McGivers at your service. I understand you logged a complaint about the repairs being done on the Enterprise. What seems to be the issue?"

"I don't know! I was told repairs would be done by now and now they're saying they want to tow her to Earth to the shipyard to do repairs there. I just want to know what's going on with my ship, Commander."

"Alright, calm down a notch." Andrew motioned with his hand. "I'll go see what's going on. They're not going to tow her back to the Yard because right now the yard is full attempting to build a fleet back up from scratch."

"Good luck, no one is telling me anything!" Kirk snorted.

"I assure you, I will get to the bottom of it and get it resolved as quickly as possible." With that, Andrew walked away from the fuming Captain in front of him.

Three hours, a tour of the damages, four supervisors, five crew leaders and a foreman later, Andrew could easily see why Kirk was pissed. None of them seemed to be communicating. Drew groaned. This could easily be fixed. The ship could easily be repaired in a month tops. Reluctantly, he picked up the phone to call Pike.

"Admiral Pike? It's McGivers. Give me a call back when you get this message. It's about the Enterprise. I am requesting permission to reassign people on the reparations, there seems to be no communication between anyone here. We need a team who's going to be willing to talk to each other to figure out what needs to be done exactly on this ship." He hung up and sighed. Now to go break the news to the anxious Captain.

Andrew groaned as he collapsed face first on the bed. He hated the idea of being up on the space station a month. Perhaps he could just supervise until he was certain everything was under control and request to go home. Kirk had looked about ready to kill something when he gave him the report.

He picked up the phone and dialed Marla.

"Hello?"

"Marla…" He whined.

"Hi Drew." She sighed. "Thanks for the flowers."

"I don't want to be here a month. And you're welcome."

"A month?"

"Yeah. Nothing is getting done up here. A few captains are more than a little pissed. Mainly Kirk. The Enterprise was the biggest complaint and is the biggest issue right now. No one is communicating up here Marls. It's insane! The ship should have been done and out in the field by now. Now I have to reassign everyone."

"That's rough."

"How was your day? How went teaching?"

"It was fine. Exhausting, but fine."

"What else happened? I can tell something else happened."

"I got pulled over for speeding." Marla grumbled.

"MARLA!"

"Shut up, I got off with a warning. Also Harrison decided to show his face today in my office."

"How did that go?"

"He gave me an apple and apologized."

"He gave you an apple…"

"Actually, he ripped it in half and gave half to me while ignoring me telling him to get out."

Andrew was silence as he made a very confused face at the ceiling.

"I'm confused too."

"So let me get this straight. He emotionally rips you apart the first day of work, then comes out of nowhere and gives you a fucking apple."

"I might have told Amanda what happened."

"So you snitched about his behavior to Amanda and she reamed him out and so he decides to apologize is what it sounds like."

"Probably." Marla made the same expression at the ceiling as her brother.

"So what do you make of it?"

"Dunno. Pretty good apple though."

"Huh."

"Still pretty pissed though."

"Yeah."

* * *

Khan waited impatiently at the location Marcus had told him to go to the next afternoon. He heard footsteps approaching and looked up.

"Commander Harrison, is it?"

"Yes." He eyed the man with suspicion.

"I've been told to come collect you." The man walked up and held out his hand.

Khan slowly took it to shake before the man flipped his arm over quick as lightning and shoved a needle in it. Khan snarled and ripped it out and wrapped his hand around the man's throat. Almost instantly, he felt woozy. His hand dropped and he staggered.

"Elephant tranquilizer. Small dose of course, but you'll be fine. Can't have you knowing where we're going, now can we?"

That was the last thing Khan heard before his world went black.

Khan reawakened on a concrete floor. His body was sore and slightly numb.

"Ah, there we are. Get up." Admiral Marcus stood over him.

Khan shakily got to his knees. He looked out at the seventy two peacefully silent cryotubes.

He stood and instantly, there were at least five phasers pointed at his head.

"Don't try anything. I hit this thing right here and this entire place goes up." Marcus shook a detonator in his hand. "All of us are going down."

Khan eyed the device, shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths before laying hands on Joaquin's cryotube. Oh Joaquin. His dearest and oldest friend. He almost gave the ghost of a grin, best friends since he could remember.

He reluctantly pulled away and began checking everything on all the tubes.

"Everything is in working order, we check them twice daily." One of the guards grunted.

"I wouldn't trust you to know which way to turn a screw, let alone how to maintain these." Khan snarled.

Marcus shared a sidelong glance with the other guards. He nodded towards one. Khan stood at the last one. He was satisfied everything was in working order. He hoped soon he would be able to wake them up, talk with them, be able to enjoy their presence once more.

"You know what, take the day off tomorrow, Singh."

He sighed before he felt the needle from the tranquilizer gun hit his neck and once again, his world went dark.

* * *

Marla walked across the dark parking lot. She couldn't believe she had fallen asleep at her desk. The janitor of all people had woken her up. She growled and hurried to her bike.

She heard a commotion on the other side of the lot while securing everything and looked up, a group of men stood over a crumpled body, kicking at whomever it was on the ground.

"HEY!" She got on the bike and turned it on, ignoring the helmet on her lap. The men looked up at the engine revving and fled as she charged. They got into a van and took off before she reached them. She whipped the bike to the side and hovered, making sure they left the lot. She heard the bloodied mess behind her groan. She shut off the bike and ran over.

"HEY! Hey! Are you alright?" She flipped the man over. "Oh shit. HARRISON. HEY!" Marla shook the commander. She wondered who the hell he managed to piss off to land himself in this state.

Khan groggily opened his eyes. He remembered vaguely a group of men standing around while he was drugged, saying they wanted to see exactly how well the Augment's body stood up to things while he was in the state he was in. They must have used a much higher dose of tranquilizer than before. He groaned. He realized he was in pain. Serious pain. He could hear someone yelling at him, felt someone shaking him…the voice sounded familiar. McGivers? What the hell?

"HARRISON! Shit…" Marla stood back up and did a quick walk around, trying to figure out what to do. Should she call an ambulance or wait for him to come around before trying to get him on the bike and take him to the hospital.

A part of her considered leaving him there. She reprimanded herself for thinking that. It was tempting though.

Khan was now conscious and was aware of the auburn haired women muttering to herself.

"Marla?" He managed.

"Hey." She squatted down next to the man who was now kneeling over. "What the fuck did you do to piss someone off, Harrison? You're a mess. I'm calling an ambulance." She reached into her pocket for a phone to dial before his hand caught her wrist.

"No. No ambulance." He grunted. If he was discovered to be an Augment, it was over. They were all dead. What the hell did they do to him? Beat him with a nail covered sledgehammer?

"You need to go to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine."

"Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy." She snorted.

"I'll be fine." His hair was in his face and he pointlessly attempted to shove it back before it fell in his eyes again.

"Alright, you want me to drive you home to bleed internally on your couch then?"

"That would be lovely." Khan was starting to feel stronger by the minute, but still, he needed to get home and check and see what damage had been done exactly. "That is a very large motorcycle."

"I don't know if you're going to be able to hold on and ride. Will you at least let me check for a concussion?" Marla asked.

"Fine."

"Look at me." Marla dug a light out of her bag to check his pupils. "Alright. You feeling nauseous?"

"No."

"Like you're going to pass back out on me?"

"No."

"Headache, ringing in your ears?"

"No."

"Everything looks fine. God, your face is a mess. Come on, let's get you on the bike."

They got him to his feet and on the bike.

"You're wearing it, don't argue." Marla handed him the helmet. Khan remained silent. "Where do you live?"

Khan muttered the address.

"Alright, hold on."

"To what?"

"Either me or the back of the bike, your choice." She started the bike and turned to look at him. Khan stared at her, hands still on his thighs. She sighed impatiently and reached around and grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her waist. Khan inhaled sharply and let out a whine at the pain that accompanied the movement. "Move up or down and I'll pitch you on the curb." She muttered.

"Understood." He grumbled, face red and grateful for the helmet and bloody face.

"Alright, hang on." She tore off across the parking lot. Khan swore and tightened his grip on her, letting loose another small whine.

Marla couldn't help but smile at the sensation of the wind in her face. Marla felt the electric thrill and for a moment she forgot it was there was a mangled mess of a man holding on for dear life and sped up. She wanted the wind to rip the bun out of her hair. She wanted to be the firebird again, racing through the night without a care.

Khan's heart nearly beat out of his chest. He now understood why Amanda refused to ride with Marla. It was no wonder she was killed on the damn thing before.

"McGivers! Slow down before you get us both killed!" He snarled. He knew he his body wasn't strong enough yet to take a hit like a car crash without some sizable damage being done.

Marla reluctantly gave in and decreased her speed before taking the turn. Khan only knew one thing at this point. Augment or not, Marla's driving scared the living shit out of him. He was grateful the second he saw the apartment building in view.

He was shaking as he dismounted the bike.

"Come on, let's get you up to your place."

"I do not need assistance!" Khan snapped as he staggered sideways. He doubled over in pain.

"I think you do. Come on, let go get you cleaned up." She opened the seat to the bike and removed a bottle of antiseptic and wad of gauze from the first aid kit and walked behind him as he entered the building, prepared to catch him if he went down.

Marla cringed the second they hit the light. It was much worse looking in clear light. Khan fumbled for the key and pushed open the door and flipped on the light.

"Sit. I'll go get some ice. Holy hell, Harrison, your face is a mess and a half."

Khan ignored her and made his way to bathroom. He leaned on the sink edge and looked up. She was right. He could see the cuts already starting to heal, slowed by whatever they drugged him with.

He stripped off his shirt, cringing at the dried blood stuck to the fabric on his back.

"You alright?" He could hear water running from his kitchen.

"Yes." He examined himself in the mirror. Whatever they did, his ribs were black and blue, cuts and abrasions on his stomach, he knew there were cuts on his back. They managed to leave his legs alone from what he could feel. Khan gently tested his ribs to make sure none were broken. He washed his face as carefully as he could to clear the blood.

He winced as he dried his face. He was not used to the sensation of pain. He hated it. It was despicable. He threw the towel in the shower and walked back out to the living room.

"Oh my god…" Marla nearly dropped the makeshift icepack.

"It's not as bad as it looks." He grunted.

"Shut the hell up and sit down." She handed him the ice pack which he pressed to his swollen face, feeling the pleasant cooling sensation.

Marla returned with a bowl of water, the bottle of antiseptic, some gauze and a cloth.

"You're about to hate me for a minute or so." She sighed. "Give me your back."

"It's fine."

"No, you have some fairly decent cuts that need to be cleaned out. Give me your back, Harrison."

Khan glared at her before sitting on the floor and leaning over the coffee table. Marla settled herself behind him. She couldn't help but notice his physique underneath the black and blue masses. She cursed at herself and shook herself mentally. She soaked the cloth in the lukewarm water beside her and began cleaning the blood away.

Khan hissed occasionally. He closed his eyes at the feeling of the warm water on his back, lulling him into a sense of relaxation. He exhaled and Marla could feel him relax under her hands. Khan could sit like this forever. He was slightly disappointed when he felt her dry his back off.

"Alright, this is going to sting." Marla warned.

Khan hissed at the sensation of the antiseptic hitting the cuts.

"Yeah, I know." Marla worked quickly. "Alright, I'm finished."

Khan exhaled.

"Who the hell did you piss off?" She repeated herself.

"I know exactly who did this, do not concern yourself with it." He grunted.

"Well, you ought to press assault charges then." Marla got up and went to wash the bloody cloth out in the sink.

"No."

"Harrison, whoever did this beat you to a bloody pulp. You need to go to the police and report this!"

Khan stood and approached her.

"Do not mention this to anyone." He grabbed her face in his hands. "Do you understand?"

Marla looked up at him, taken aback.

"Yes."

"Good. Now go, I can take care of the rest. Don't give me that look, now go, please."

"Since you asked so nicely, I will." She sneered as she turned and walked out, closing the door hard behind her.

"You know, he could have at least said thanks." She grumbled to herself as she mounted her bike and turned around to head home.

Khan stripped off his pants and went to go lay down on the bed. He could feel the cuts on his back beginning to heal much faster. He gingerly laid down on his back. He knew he couldn't say anything to Admiral Marcus. Besides, logically, they were probably testing to see exactly what they were dealing with. Marcus probably ordered them to do it himself.

He had absolutely no idea why McGivers had helped him instead of leaving him on the ground. He would have gotten home eventually. It was rather honorable of her to do that, after how he had treated her on her first day.

He hoped mostly everything would be healed over by morning. He drifted off to sleep thinking about it.

* * *

Marla woke up to Napoleon purring on her chest. She wondered how the hell the tribble managed to get up on the bed as she rolled over and cuddled it.

"I would love to sit here and cuddle you all day Napoleon, but I've got work." Marla buried her face in the tribble's fur. "Which means you get the ferret cage." She sighed. Drew had found an old ferret cage at a thrift shop and cleaned it up for her so Napoleon wouldn't eat everything.

She hated putting Napoleon in there, but after the tribble found its way into the pantry, it was for the best and her wallet.

Marla got in the shower/tub combo and considered the day ahead. She considered maybe stopping by Harrison's and seeing how he was doing. She scrunched her nose. She'd rather not. She did need her antiseptic back though. Then again, he'd probably bring it with him to work if he came in that day.

She considered having a bath that night after group. Oh, it had been years since she last had a good proper bath. Ooh and some wine. And a book. Yes, it would be a good old fashioned night in. She was getting excited for it.

She got out of the shower, got dressed and did her hair before wandering to the kitchen to find food for breakfast and lunch.

"Ah, ah. Not for you." Marla noticed the tribble inching towards her plate. She picked Napoleon up and put him in the ferret cage, earning indignant squeaks. She slid the second slice of toast in the cage and returned to packing her lunch.

* * *

Khan awoke to a pounding on the door. He groggily glanced at the clock which read noon. He groaned and stretched, feeling various joints crack. He put on some pants and went to answer the door.

He looked down at Amanda, standing in front of him.

"Ms. Sayes?"

"You weren't on the train this morning, so I figured you weren't feeling well. I brought some food over." Amanda grunted as she pushed by him and shuffled to the kitchen. Khan glanced in the window at his face. The cuts had healed over. He checked his ribcage. It was still yellow and green. Better than it was.

"John, what did you do your side?" Amanda shuffled towards him.

"Slipped and fell."

"Hmm…Be more careful next time." She gave him a knowing look. "Come eat. You look like you just woke up." She went into his kitchen and he heard the fridge door open and close.

Khan gave in and went to see what exactly Amanda Sayes had cooked. She pulled out several containers from her bag.

"I got a baked chicken and rice casserole, some roasted green beans, and I have some slices of ham I just put in your fridge for sandwiches."

"Thank you, Amanda." Khan bent over and gave the old woman a kiss on the cheek. His stomach gave a terrific growl when the smell hit his nose.

"Here, come eat, it's still hot." Amanda patted his on the arm. "I already ate and I have a bottle of tea right here with me, so I'm fine."

Amanda surveyed him as he ate.

"Johnny, you don't cook much, do you?"

"Upon occasion."

"Hmmm…I see Marla was here." She held up a long brownish red strand of hair and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"She drove me home last night. Didn't have train fare."

"On the bike?"

"Unfortunately."

"I worry about her on that thing." Amanda shook her head.

"She obviously did not learn the first time around. I say let nature take its course."

"You can be cruel, John." Amanda sighed. "I'm hoping it is just because she's still testing the limits of this time and she will calm down soon."

"Perhaps."

Khan leaned back in the chair, full. He couldn't remember the last time he had a home cooked meal by someone else.

"Alright, I need to get to the hospital. You feel better Johnny. Be nicer, keep an open mind and remember, it's alright to ask for help when you need it. It doesn't make you weak or whatever. It shows you're intelligent enough to realize you're overwhelmed." Amanda gave him a one armed hug before shuffling out the door.

* * *

"So how have we all been feeling today? Marla, it is good to see you tonight." Dr. Burton beamed around at the group.

Marla glanced at Andrea. Andrea currently had a tribble nestled in her cleavage. She was smiling for once, which Marla found to be a vast improvement from the darkened expression the girl had had the previous weeks.

"Girl, get that thing out of your shirt." Scarlett scolded. "Indecent."

Andrea went red and began digging for the tribble who squeaked in protest of being removed. She placed the black fuzz ball on her lap and the tribble promptly began climbing up her low cut top once again and snuggled right back in between her breasts. Andrea shrugged.

"Bean likes it there. I guess he's cold. It's the first time he's done it, usually he's on my vent."

Mario laughed as Scarlett scowled.

"It's alright, Andrea, Napoleon likes the vent too."

"Sterilized tribbles generally do not like the cold I've noticed." Samuel nodded. "Or rather, they'll tolerate it, but prefer to be warm."

"Refocus, please? How does every conversation end up on tribbles lately?" Dr. Burton sighed and adjusted her glasses. "Marla, you started your new job since you were last here according to your brother. How is that going?"

"Well. I like teaching. My co-workers aren't exactly the most ideal, but generally, I enjoy it."

"Where is Andrew tonight?" Tyrone stretched and cracked his back.

"Off planet. Ship repairs."

"When you say your co-workers aren't ideal, what is your ideal of a co-worker? What makes your co-workers not ideal?" Dr. Burton leaned forward.

"For starters, I would greatly appreciate co-workers who don't behave atrociously, invade your personal space, offer fruit as apologies, and generally act like an arrogant bastards!" Marla seethed.

"Oh, John's not that bad." Amanda sighed. "Rough around the edges, but he's got a good heart, I keep telling you this."

"He is too!"

"Amanda, you know this co-worker?" Dr. Burton asked.

"Yes and Marla, obviously he's not that bad if you gave him a ride home last night when he forgot his train fare."

Marla laughed.

"Is that what he told you then?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, nothing." Marla shook her head and held her hand up.

"Marla, if you are uncomfortable with this co-worker, perhaps you should request an office change?"

"And give him the satisfaction of running me off, HELL NO. I'm here and he's going to have to deal with it."

"You're getting awfully defensive." Samuel chuckled. "I think you secretly like him."

"No, he really is a complete nightmare. Chucked one of our coworkers down the hall the other day." Fred quickly interjected.

"Sounds like someone's a bit jealous." Tom muttered under his breath. Fred went a ruddy red.

"So, José, how has it been going for you?" Marie loudly interrupted and changed the subject.

"Qué?"

"How have you been feeling?"

"Oh, good. Better. Got a job at a bank."

"That's good." Rodger nodded with his arms crossed before clearing his throat of phlegm. The group nodded in assent.

"Yeah, security. It's good. Got moved in to the apartment across the street here."

Dr. Burton looked around. She didn't even have to say anything as the group gave words of encouragement as José sheepishly smiled. Yes, this is what she loved most about Wednesday nights.

* * *

Khan didn't know why the hell he was going to the bar on a Wednesday. All he knew is that he just needed to forget that Marcus's men had made him bleed, much to his rage.

It appeared the support group had made it there early. He nodded at Amanda Sayes and pulled his grey coat around him to keep from knocking people's drinks over as he made his way to the bar through a throng of people surrounding a pool table.

His lip curled as he spotted the female McGivers at the bar alone, chin on her hand, staring into her beer.

"Evening."

"Fuck off." Marla growled.

"The lady's drinks are on me tonight." Khan informed the bartender as he sat on the stool beside her.

"The lady's drinks are on her." She snapped, without looking at him. "What do you want?"

"Such a foul mood." He tutted. "And here, I was attempting to show gratitude for your actions last night."

"Oh."

"So why did you help me last night?"

"Common Decency." Marla grunted as she took a swig of beer.

"Come for a walk with me."

"What?" Marla set the bottle down.

"Just do it, McGivers. Trust me."

"Why?"

"I'm bored and need some company. You're obviously bored. Let's go take a walk."

Marla turned to look at him, confusion clouding her face.

"Your face… it was covered in cuts last night…"

"I'm a fast healer."

"That doesn't make sense though."

"I told you, it was not nearly as bad at it looked."

"But-"

"Are you walking with me, or no?"

"You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you?"

"No, it is entirely up to you."

"Fine." Marla pulled her coat on and stood. "Lead the way, Commander."

As they left, Marla could feel Fred's eyes on her. She refused to look at him.

The pair strolled in silence down the street before turning onto a residential block of Victorians.

Marla's eyes roamed over the ornate buildings, the colors muted in the dark. Very small patches of grass lay out front of each one. Marla paused to examine a flowering shrub.

"Fan of gardenias, are we?" Khan broke the silence.

"We used to have gardenia plants around the side of our house growing up." Marla's fingers trailed over the large, waxy blossom. She leaned in and inhaled the sweet fragrance. "My mother was so mad…my younger brother accidentally fell on one and tore half of it up." She smiled at the memory. "He bought her a new one the next weekend to apologize."

"A younger brother?"

"Yes. Andrew is the oldest, then me, then my brother David, and the youngest was Scott."

"Did you live in the city?"

"No. Just outside of it. We had a farm house. I doubt its still there though." Marla sighed as she straightened.

"One way to find out."

Marla quickly turned to look at him.

"What?"

"Let's go."

"Where?"

"Oh come on McGivers, you can't be that slow." Khan drew closer. "Let's go find out if your house is still there."

"It's been almost two hundred and fifty years, Harrison. It can't possibly still be there. I mean, I was supposed to get the house in the will, which most likely changed after I died, but still. It's not there."

"Never know until we go look."

"Why would you want to go with me?" Marla questioned.

"As I said before, I'm bored and am in need of a distraction."

Marla narrowed her brown eyes and looked up into his bright blue ones, attempting to find a motive.

"You really don't like or trust me, do you, McGivers?" Khan was amused with the woman in front of him.

"You haven't given me a reason to do either, Commander."

"John."

"What?"

"Call me John in private. Commander is so formal. Using my surname sounds spiteful."

"Why do you care?"

"Because we are sharing a small space. We should at least be able to tolerate each other, if not get along. We are both going to be here for a time. Yes?"

"I suppose."

"Good. Then, shall we go find this house of yours, Marla? Unless you are still angry with me?"

Marla looked at the man in front of her in his grey coat, fingerless gloves and scarf.

"No, I suppose karma got you last night. How do you propose we get there, John?" The name sounded foreign and odd in her mouth when addressing him.

"Your bike."

"You trust me to drive?"

Khan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright, let's go." Marla turned and began walking away.

Khan held on tightly as they left the city. Thankfully, she wasn't speeding too terribly like the previous night.

Marla's mind was working double time. First, trying to figure out if the roads had changed and second attempting to figure out why Harrison, no, _John_, was being so…nice.

To Marla's surprise the exit was still there. The small town had definitely grown over the years. There were more shops along the main street. She was also pleasantly surprised to see they had kept the old storefronts and cobblestone road of the main street over the hundreds of years. The street was lit with street lamps, fashioned to look as if they were the old lamp lighter street lights. As she turned down a few streets, she was very shocked that the neighborhood hadn't changed too much. She followed the road out to the outskirts of town to the old road. She slowed down in surprise of the sight.

An iron fence surrounded the old house, a lamp out front with an iron plaque. She stopped in front and shut off the bike before removing her helmet and dismounting. Khan waited for her to read the sign.

_McGivers House, childhood home of United States President Scott McGivers. _

"Wow. Oh my god." She covered her mouth in shock. She continued to read. The sign told of her brother's life. She got to the bottom of the sign.

_The two oaks trees were planted in 2030 in memory of President McGivers' beloved siblings Marlena and Andrew, who both lost their lives in auto accidents. Museum hours 9 to 8._

Khan got off the bike and walked over.

"So this is it?" His eyes roved over the metal sign.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Well what?" Marla turned.

"Are we going in?"

"You want to break into a museum?" Marla whispered loudly in disbelief.

"Technically, it was your house before it was a museum."

"We could get into so much trouble for this." Marla hissed while giggling.

"Oh well." Khan reached over and yanked on the padlock to the gate. "It's open." He whispered back and grinned.

They quickly and quietly approached the house. Marla examined the door. The smell of gardenias filled the air.

"The locks are still original." She stated in disbelief.

"They often are on historical places."

Marla hesitated. She didn't have the key. She wondered…

She counted the bricks along the front door. If she remembered right…She tugged on the fifth brick up. It moved. She squatted, shocked once again as it came out and she felt the cold house key still in the slot in the brick. She removed it and kicked the brick back in. She held the key up in the light and laughed in disbelief, glancing at John.

Marla's hand shook as she slid the key in the lock. There was always a trick to the door. She jiggled the key until she felt it all click before turning it and pushed. The door swung open. She walked slowly inside.

The lights came on automatically. Marla swore loudly.

"Shit! Now the neighbors know something's up."

"Well, then we'd better hurry?"

Marla looked around the kitchen. Everything was exactly as she remembered it. Did Scott really go to lengths to preserve the house? Or the family even? How many great nephews and nieces did she have living? The living room was roped off. She moved the rope and went in, running her fingers along the lid of the upright piano. The family photos still hung on the wall. There were wedding pictures of David and Scott and their kids and wives and grandchildren. Marla ran her hand over their faces, she wondered what they had been like. She noticed another sign, explaining the room.

Marla left the room and walked to the stairs. She began climbing, the wood creaking under her feet. Khan followed.

The doors were all removed from the hinges, the rooms roped off again. This time, it had signs saying which of Scott's children slept in each room. Her room had been occupied by Scott's daughter Ava.

"Ava…" She let the name of her niece roll off her tongue as she leaned in the doorframe.

"HEY!" She jumped, startled. Khan quickly moved in front of her as they saw the cop at the head of the stairs, phaser in hand and pointed at them. "This is private property. You are breaking and entering."

"Actually, it's her house." Khan replied smoothly.

"What? HANDS UP. Give me some ID, NOW." He snarled.

Marla's hands shook as she pulled out her license and slid it over on the floor, hands in the air.

"Marlena McGivers, the dead sister. Huh, nice one. Pity, it's not the first one we've seen." The cop sneered.

"You idiot. Haven't you seen the pictures downstairs?" Khan rolled his eyes. Imbecile.

The cop hesitated.

"Move it! Down the stairs, the both of you. We're going to figure this out now."

The pair sat on the couch while the cop was on the phone with someone. He kept glancing at the family portraits and back to her.

"I knew this was a bad idea. You're a bad influence, John." She sighed. He snorted. She was tempted to kick him off the couch, lay down with the old afghan they had draped on the back of the couch and fall asleep like she used to as a teenager. She had had her own apartment at age twenty three, but they always did have Sunday dinner back at the house. Actually, that was her afghan now that she thought about it.

"The McGivers family is on their way over." The cop sneered. "We're going to get this figured out once and for all, sister."

Marla rolled her eyes.

"Look, this is a misunderstanding. I was just having a look around the old house. We'll leave and I'll make a donation to the upkeep."

"Uh, no. Sorry, but rules are rules. Besides, don't you want to meet your long lost family? I mean if you are who you say you are, deady."

"I was in cryostasis give me a break!" Marla groaned. "So was Andrew."

"Andrew, the other dead brother?" The cop started laughing. "Hold on, hold on." He grabbed his radio and walked out into the hallway. "Hey boys, we got a four one five in progress at the McGivers house and you're gonna want to get a load of this."

"10-4."

"Well, we've got a lady here claiming to be President McGivers' dead sister and now she's saying the other brother is alive too."

Marla could hear the laughter on the scanner and she buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Why did I let you talk me into doing this?"

"You were obviously curious."

"You're trying to get me fired or arrested, aren't you?"

"Not my intentions at all."

Marla shivered and pulled the afghan off the back of the couch and curled up. Still smelled like home.

"HEY! THAT IS AN ANTIQUE!"

"HEY! My grandma made this and gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday." She sneered and pulled it tighter around her.

The cop fumed while looking at her.

Marla heard a car pull in. The cop turned to look out the window, phaser still pointed at the pair on the couch.

"Mrs. Williams." The cop smiled at the red-headed woman that walked in the door. Marla stood and allowed the afghan to fall back on the couch.

"Is this her then?" The middle aged woman stomped into the room. "How dare you break into my family's home and then have the audacity to clai-" Her words fell silent as she looked at Marla.

"Um…Hi." Marla awkwardly gave a small wave.

"How?" The woman looked stunned.

"Cryostasis." Marla shrugged. She looked at the woman in front of her. In her opinion, she looked like Marla's aunt. "We just wanted to look. Sorry about the commotion-"

"Prove it."

"Sorry?"

"Prove that you're her." The woman growled. Marla noticed the woman was well dressed for this time at night.

"I'm not sure how-"

"Show me the scars."

"Oh." Marla glanced at Khan. "Could we possibly go in the kitchen?"

"No. Right here."

"John, leave the room."

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Because I'm about to get undressed and I'd rather not do it in front of a co-worker."

"Co-worker?"

"Long story. Harrison, OUT. Please."

Khan scowled and got up and walked out to the hallway.

"Ahem. I need to be in the room for security purposes." The cop cleared his throat.

Both women glared at him in disgust.

"Turn your back." Marla spat.

As soon as he turned around Marla slid off her jacket, removed her shirt and dropped her pants.

"Anything else, Doubting Thomas?" Marla snapped as she shivered in the cold house. Her face was red as the woman in front of her circled her, eyeing the scars up her side from where Andrew said she slid. She felt the woman lift her messy bun up to inspect the scar on the nape of her neck.

"Just your address and number so we can get everything sorted out, Aunt Marlena." The woman said quietly. "Actually, here, this is my business card. Call me." Marla looked down at what she produced.

Tabitha McGivers-Williams.

"Alright then." She quickly pulled her clothes back on.

"I'm not pressing charges. Please leave."

"I'm taking this with me." Marla held up the afghan.

"Of course."

"John, we're leaving." Marla nearly ran out of the house, Khan on her heels. She stuffed the blanket in one of the side trunks of the bike and jumped on.

The ride home was silent as Marla sped through the night.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into that." She groaned as they pulled up outside the building. "Never again am I letting you come up with a plan."

Khan smirked.

"I'll see you at work."

Marla collapsed face first on the bed after opening the ferret cage to let Napoleon out without turning on the lights. The afghan lay on the empty side of the bed.

The tribble climbed the sheets and curled up next to her face.

"It's been a long night, Napoleon." She sighed. "Goodnight." She kicked her pants off and crawled under the blankets, pulled the afghan over and fell asleep.

* * *

Khan walked into his apartment and took his coat off, removing the small plant he had hidden inside. He had gone and dug up a tiny gardenia plant when Marla was inside.

He supposed it would do as a sufficient apology for nearly getting them arrested and also as a replacement act of gratitude since McGivers rejected his offer of paying for her drinks. He pulled the dead potted plant out of the kitchen windowsill and pulled it up, breaking the soil off the roots back into the pot before unceremoniously repotting the small gardenia. Amanda had given him some type of spider plant he never bothered to water and he supposed the soil was still good.

He didn't even know why he was doing this in the first place. He washed his hands, put some water in the pot and made his way to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Icicles 4

Disclaimer: Do not own Star Trek

* * *

Andrew collapsed into one of the chairs in his room. The Enterprise repairs were going quickly now that the right crew was working on her. He pulled out his phone and dialed Marla.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis. Not interrupting anything?"

"No, I have an hour before I have to go teach. Just going through some quizzes right now. How are you?"

"Swamped. Kirk won't leave me the fuck alone."

"Really now?"

"He won't shut up about wanting to know everything that is going on with The Enterprise. I can't even take a shit in peace, Marls."

"I'm sorry and way too much information." Marla cringed and got up and closed the door.

"Anything happen since I last talked to you?"

Andrew was met with silence.

"Um…"

"Marla…what did you do?"

"Nothing. I mean Harrison and I almost got arrested for breaking and entering our old house which is a museum! Did you know Scott became president? That's really something right?"

"MARLENA I LEAVE THE PLANET FOR A FEW DAYS AND YOU NEARLY GET ARRESTED. WHY WAS HARRISON THERE WITH YOU?"

"It was his idea."

"Wait, SCOTT? PRESIDENT?"

"Yeah. Drew, the house is still there and it's exactly how it was."

"Seriously? Ah, I gotta get out there then."

"I wouldn't advise it. They weren't too happy to see me."

"I'm still going out there."

"Hey Drew?"

"What?"

"Can you tell me something?"

"Sure."

"What happened with Lee and Kayla?"

"Marls, don't ask me that."

"What happened?"

Andrew sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He hesitated, attempting to find the kindest way to put it. He then figured sugar coating it wasn't going to help.

"They got married a year after you died day after the anniversary of your death. He reused the diamonds off your engagement ring for hers."

Silence.

"Look, David took your death pretty hard. Probably the hardest besides Mom and Dad. He stormed their wedding, drunk, while they were exchanging vows. It was at that little chapel three doors down. He ruined it completely, Marla. He broke Lee's nose in five places, shattered his jaw and was screaming how it was all their fault you were dead, calling Kayla a whore and other things. From what I remember, he ripped her dress. It was horrible. It took all the groomsmen to pull him off. I went after him when I went outside and saw him running towards the chapel. Right as they pulled him off, I remember he jumped on Lee's groin. Blood everywhere. They finished their vows in the ER."

"What happened to David?"

"Nothing. I got him out of there real fast. I drove him to Grandma's in his car and dropped him off. I was driving his car a few days later when Kayla's brothers ran me off the road, thinking it was David and that's how I died. I did some research and they got prison for vehicular homicide. Two of them were killed in prison. Oh yeah and Scott and a few of his friends, Mark, Greg and I think Nina and some others I can't remember destroyed the reception site while David was doing his stunt. Shattered vases, destroyed the cake, broke candles, set off the fire sprinklers. There's been an incredibly nasty feud going on between our two families since from what I've heard through the grapevine."

"Okay then." Marla took a deep breath. "One of the family members from last night gave me a business card and wants me to call her."

"Who?"

"Tabitha McGivers-Williams."

"I think she's head of a few charity organizations. I've heard the name before."

"What should I do?"

"Have you called her?"

"No. I was waiting to talk to you to get your opinion and whether or not you wanted to join me if she wants to meet again. She is technically our 'niece'."

Andrew cringed.

"She looks like Aunt Gina."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Andrew grimaced.

"I don't know, Marla. Um, if she wants you to call her, then call her I guess. Just tell me how it goes afterwards I suppose. We'll figure it out from there."

"I suppose. I mean, they haven't exactly broached this topic at group…"

"Not really. You would think they'd talk about it."

"You would think."

There came a knock at the door. Andrew looked up.

"McGivers! I want to talk with you!" Andrew swore as he heard Kirk continuing to beat on the door.

"Who's that?"

"Captain Kirk." The door opened to reveal the blond man starting towards him. "Please forgive me Captain, I'm on the phone with my sister. Give me one second."

"Alright, duty calls. I'll talk to you later Andrew." Marla gave a half smile at the fact that Andrew was probably resisting the urge to strangle the captain.

"Okay. Bye Marls. Be good, please don't get arrested. Love you."

"Love you too." Marla hung up.

Marla's rage began to boil. Kayla's brothers had killed her brother. Yes, he was alive now, but it was the principal of the thing. The were all dead now anyways. There was no revenge she could exact.

She needed to shoot something. She wondered if Lakewood would know a good shooting range to go to. She might ask the classroom before lecture started. Maybe Starfleet had a range. She glanced up at the clock and began gathering her things she needed. She glanced out the door to see Harrison had his door open, bent over something on his desk. Well, if he was going to be here a while, she didn't need to lock the office. She shut off the lights and closed the door behind her.

It was about a fifteen minute walk to the Academy Campus. The campus was gorgeous in her opinion. Sweeping lawns with beautiful flower beds. She quickly scanned her staff card at the entry gate and hurried along to the lecture hall. There was a lecture before hers in the hall that ended twenty minutes before hers began. They must be going over today. Marla could see that they were still inside.

Marla decided to kill time and went to the small coffee rotunda in the lobby of the building.

"Hey, Professor McGivers." The barista grinned at her.

"Hello Miss Greene. How are you today?"

"Good. Did you grade my test yet?"

"Ah, ah, ah. Not telling you." Marla wagged a finger.

The girl scowled dramatically, clearly joking.

"Fine. Be that way. Tea then?"

"Yes please."

* * *

Khan mindlessly went over the plans again for the Klingon ship. It would be so much easier to just go poke around one on a space station near neutral space.

He was going slowly insane. One from boredom and two from lack of sex. He would be content with a hand job at this point. He hated the idea…but he remembered his first week, one of the women downstairs a floor had a private lab she invited him to whenever he needed 'stress relief'. When she said stress relief, she had slapped his ass and winked. Ah fuck it, he needed something. He glanced across the hall to see Marla was working on a stack of tests. She didn't have to go teach for another few hours.

He stood, grabbed his keys, locked the door and left before he could change his mind. He was not happy about having to do this. He found the lab and rang the alert button.

"What?" The intercom buzzed. Yes, that was her.

"It appears I am in need of a little stress relief." He sneered into the intercom. Almost immediately the doors fwooshed open and he found himself being dragged inside, hearing the doors whir behind him, signaling they locked.

The blonde woman was smirking herself.

"Knew it was only a matter of time, Commander. Sit." She motioned to an armless, wooden chair. He complied.

"Shall we? I estimate we only have roughly fifteen minutes." The woman in front of him clothes dropped to the floor. She knelt in front of him and unzipped his pants. He rolled his head back at the sensation of her mouth on his cock. He grabbed her hair as she took his entire length in at once and slowly and tantalizing worked her tongue up his shaft as she pulled back. She continued her mind numbing ministrations until he felt he was ready to burst. She stood up and he glared at her.

"Don't give me that." She teased. She opened the desk drawer and pulled out a condom. "I said we only had fifteen minutes." She unwrapped the condom and threw it at him. He quickly put it on as she began to rub herself, moaning. "You ready?"

With that, she promptly straddled him in the wooden chair and lowered herself onto his cock, which she guided with her hand. Khan let out a groan at the sensation. Without warning, she began riding him, hard. Khan found and matched her rhythm quickly. She let out delighted squeals as he pulled her into another angle on his lap. He felt her walls suddenly clench around him tightly as she let loose a final yelp. Khan allowed himself to finish.

She dismounted him and grabbed a box of tissues to clean herself up before throwing them down a chute labeled incinerator. She got dressed as he removed the condom, threw it down the chute and attempted to clean his pants off the best he could with water from the sink. He zipped his pants back up when he was finally satisfied with their cleanliness.

"Alright, out." She grabbed his arm as she entered the exit code and shoved him out. "Another time perhaps we could do this properly, but this is not it." She shut the door in his face.

Khan sighed. Well, that was over with. He stretched and began to head back to his office, feeling definitely satisfied.

He stopped in the break room for a cup of tea before going back to his office. Marla had her door open and was humming some tune he didn't know. He could hear her scratching away at someone's paper and stopped humming to mutter some obscenities before resuming. He smiled to himself as he unlocked the door and found a file on the other side of it. He picked it up and settled himself back at his desk.

He was content with flipping through them. Apparently, Marcus wanted him to go over Cardassian ships as well. These at least, were much more precise than the ridiculous scribbling that were the Klingon blueprints, which he estimated to be drawn roughly from some idiot's memory. These he could work with.

The plans were cleaner and much clearer than the others. If Marcus wanted a war with the Klingons, he didn't know why he was looking at ships from Cardassia. He supposed it was possible that Cardassia would come to the aid of the Klingons. If that was the case, he ought to be looking at Romulan ships too. Marcus had no idea what the hell the was about to start if Cardassia and Romulus got involved.

Marcus was rocking the boat too hard. There was no reason to initiate war with the Klingons. Everything could be sorted out peacefully. But if was a war Marcus wanted, then it was a war he was going to get along with his battleship.

He lost track of time and was jolted from his zone when he heard the phone ring next door. He looked up as Marla closed the door. He cursed when he realized his tea was cold.

It wasn't long before Marla left. He noticed she didn't lock her door. He heard the second door shut and he leaned back in his chair, taking a drink of the cold tea. He waited a few minutes before standing up and reaching under the desk for the gardenia plant.

He swung open the office door without bothering to turn on the lights. He placed the plant on the desk before deciding to poke around. His eyes roamed over the bookshelf. The number of books had vastly increased since he was last in her office a few days prior. Most looked as though they had been cracked open already. The third shelf down was the one he found to e all new books that she hadn't gotten to reading yet. Amongst them were books on Bajor, Klingon cuisine and a book on ancient Chinese tea. There were a few books on Socrates and Plato, a copy of The Odyssey…There were art books on their own shelf. From Monet, Picasso, da Vinci, to Warhol and Banksy. The shelf was so eclectically organized. He resisted the urge to rearrange everything in a logical order. He supposed she had her own system though.

He left the office. He wanted to look around some more, but he felt he was pushing it already being in there that long. He picked up a book from his desk on Qo'noS. He felt as if this would be much more insightful on the Klingons than examining their spacecraft until he could actually physically take a look at one.

He unrolled a foam pad Amanda had given to him and laid on the floor, using his coat as a pillow of sorts after removing the apple he had thrown in his pocket that morning. Amanda had complained at him about how it was bad for his back, laying on those floors and got him something cheap. He admitted it was more comfortable than the floor. He lay reading his book with the door closed, light off, window open and the shade down until he heard the first door slam shut. He paused and listened to Marla swearing incoherently before her office door slammed shut, rattling the wall. He returned to his reading. If she was going to come over there he estimated about ten minutes. If not, he wasn't afraid of the woman across the hall. It would be interesting to see her fully angry. He smirked. He might not wait the full ten minutes.

* * *

Marla stormed into her office. How DARE Lakewood? How fucking DARE he touch her in the elevator?

"So you went out with Kraft, but you won't let me take you out for coffee? What's with that my little firebird?" Lakewood had drawled as he leaned against the elevator wall.

"Who I see is none of your business." Marla snapped. "Stop calling me that."

"Why? It's such a pretty name for a beautiful woman." He simpered.

"Because you have no right to call me that."

"Oh come on, Marlena." He put his arm around her, arm dangling and brushing her chest. "Come have coffee with me."

Marla had shoved him away and backhanded him across the face before escaping the elevator and taking the stairs the rest of the way. She was so sick and tired of men at the moment. She threw her bag to the ground and collapsed into her office chair. It was then she saw the plant. It took her by surprise. The smell drifted across to her, confirming what she suspected. The white flowers on the gardenia were huge. She cupped one of the blooms in her hands and inhaled the sweet smell. She found a noted nestled within the leaves and she plucked it out.

"My apologies. Next adventure will not involve police or medical attention. -JH"

Marla snorted and placed the note on her desk. She moved the plant to the corner of the desk and retrieved her bag and the remaining quizzes within to grade. Within minutes she heard the telltale knock. She was waiting for that.

"It's open."

She didn't even have to look up to know it was John.

"Close the door behind you, I don't want Lakewood slithering in here."

"Really now. Is that what has you slamming doors?" Khan leaned back against the edge of her desk.

"Off the desk, I'm grading papers."

Khan dragged a chair around and put it facing her as he sat.

"So what did Lakewood do this time to invoke such rage?"

"Let's just say he got a little too up close and personal."

"You hit him. Your hand is slightly swollen."

"Yes, I did." Marla sighed as she glanced over the paper in front of her. "What?" She paused and reread the response on the paper. "No, Jake. Lincoln did NOT lead the French army into victory at Bunker Hill."

"What?" Khan reached over and grabbed the paper despite her protests.

"Dear Professor McGivers, I have a concussion from combat training forgive me goodnight please." Khan read the bottom of the paper before handing it back to her.

"Lovely." She sighed. "Retest for him then. Have to appreciate his dedication to going to class though." She wrote 'See me after class and a medical exam' at the bottom before flipping it over to see a drawing of a tree on the back.

"Nice tree." Khan commented dryly.

"Thanks for the plant, by the way."

"Mhmm." He pulled the apple out and ripped it in half. Marla glanced over as he held out half of it. "Not poisoned, I promise."

Marla gave a half smile before taking the half he offered.

"Where do you manage to find these apples, John? Most of the apples I've been getting lately are crap."

"You just need to know how to pick them out."

She hesitated.

"What smells like a French whore in here?" She wrinkled her nose. "Dear God, is that you?" She leaned over. "Ugh! Who the hell have you been near to get that all over you?"

"One of the women downstairs sprayed it as I was walking by." Khan lied.

Marla made a face as she bit into the apple in her hand.

A piece of her hair fell from her bun and into her face. Khan resisted the urge to brush it back. Marla neatly tucked it behind her ear and continued on with the paper in front of her, pen in one hand and apple in the other.

"What exactly did that idiot do?"

"Which idiot?"

"Lakewood."

"Tried to cop a feel in the elevator."

"So you are going to file a complaint."

"No. He technically outranks me. It's my word against his and they will take his over mine. You have to pick your battles in situations like this."

It seemed Khan's list of reasons to murder Lakewood grew every day. Fortunately for Lakewood, Khan's situation would not allow it.

"John, if you throw him down the hallway again, there will be hell to pay with Admiral Marcus." Marla warned, as if she sensed his murderous intentions. "He also keeps calling me 'his little firebird.' The neighbor kids called me that growing up. It's just creepy that he calls me that."

Khan remained silent as he ate his apple and let her rant about Lakewood while she wrote notes on her students' quizzes.

"How has your day been thus far then?" Marla sighed, having finally run out of steam.

His mind wandered back to the quickie in the lab.

"Boring." He pulled out the lesson plan from that day from the edge of the folder and began flipping through it. "When is your brother due back?"

"He said three more weeks, but if the repairs are done quickly, before that. The captain of The Enterprise won't stop breathing down his neck long enough for him to use the toilet apparently."

"Captains can be rather overprotective of their vessels."

"So I've been informed."

* * *

Andrew laid hands on Spock's shoulders.

"Get. Him. Out. Of. My. Hair." He stared into the Vulcan's eyes, desperation and pleading clear as day in his voice. "I NEED SLEEP. I NEED A SHOWER. I NEED TO TAKE A PISS IN PRIVATE. PLEASE."

Spock gently removed Commander McGivers hands from his shoulders.

"It appears that the Captain is distressing you."

"YOU THINK? HE WON'T EVEN LET ME EAT WITHOUT INTERROGATING ME. I AM READY TO BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF HIM."

"I will handle it, Commander McGivers. Go rest."

"MCGIVERS!" Kirk jogged towards the pair. McGivers gave a strangled noise as he reached them. Spock reached out and gripped Kirk's shoulder, dropping him instantly.

"Just a nerve pinch. He will be out of your way long enough for you to have time to yourself to recover." Spock assured him calmly.

"Thanks." Andrew backed away from the Vulcan and walked away quickly. He escaped to his room and locked the door. He quickly showered and dove into bed, passing out almost immediately.

Kirk groaned as he woke up. The first thing he noticed was he was handcuffed to a bed and Spock lounging in a chair, reading some book.

"HEY! SPOCK! WHAT THE HELL?"

Spock looked up without moving his head.

"It has come to my attention that you have been harassing the repair crew and Commander McGivers. You are in lockdown while the Commander rests."

"Spock, I will cut the points off your ears." Kirk seethed.

"Mhmm." Spock turned the page.

"So, I'm in time out then, is what you are saying?"

"If that is what you wish to compare it to, then affirmative."

"DAMMIT SPOCK, LET ME OUT."

Spock ignored him. Kirk let out an agitated snarl.

Spock considered knocking him back out.

"Have you seen Uhura lately?"

"Yes. She sends her regards."

"Tell her she's dating a psychopath."

"So you have reverted to challenging my psychiatric and mental state merely because I refuse to allow you to terrorize our repair crew?"

Kirk laughed.

"DAMMIT SPOCK LET ME OUT."

Spock rose and promptly knocked him back out before returning to his book.

* * *

Fred took a deep breath as he knocked on the office door.

"It's open." He heard Marla call.

Fred pushed the door open.

"Oh, Harrison. You're here."

"Yes, it appears I am." Khan looked up from the lesson plans he had rifled through Marla's folders to look at.

"Marla, can I have a word with you. In private?" He stared pointedly at Harrison who stared back.

"Yes, here we'll go out in the hall." Marla got up and followed him out. Fred shut the door behind him.

"I was wondering…um…"

"Yes, Fred?"

"Look, I was wrong. I do want a girlfriend and I want to do this right. I realized that when I saw you and Harrison leave the bar together. If you two aren't an item, I was wondering, can I take you out for dinner on Saturday night? Just dinner." Fred went bright red.

"Oh. Erm…look Fred…"

"I understand." He muttered dejectedly.

"No! Fred, John and I aren't dating or anything. He's just a co-worker. I would like to go to dinner with you on Saturday."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure."

"Great! I'll see you then" Fred grinned and walked out.

"What did Kraft want?" Khan questioned as Marla came back in.

"Date on Saturday."

Khan felt a surge of something he couldn't quite identify. He definitely didn't like it though.

Marla resumed her work. She was unsure of this entire thing. If things worked out, hen they worked out. If they didn't, they didn't. Maybe she just wasn't ready to pursue another relationship at the moment. After all, things still felt a bit raw with the Lee and Kayla situation, even if it was almost two hundred and fifty years ago.

"So I take it you accepted."

"Yes. It's just dinner." She glanced at him. "Does it matter?"

"No. You do not seem so certain of it though, nor enthusiastic."

"Well, you so kindly reminded me of my last relationship going down the crapper so forgive me for being a little apprehensive." She replied coolly.

"And I reminded you he was an inferior idiot."

"Apparently they got married. He reused the stones off my engagement ring I threw at him for hers, according to my brother. Married the day after the first anniversary of my death. I was surprised they went for the chapel next to the house instead of on top of my dead body." She finished the last test and slammed the folder shut.

"Come have tea with me."

"What?"

"You heard me Marla. There's a café next door that makes an excellent cup of tea. Come have tea with me. God knows you are some need of it right now."

Marla laughed.

"What? What is so funny?"

"You are so British." She snorted before getting up and putting her folders into her bag. "And sorry, I actually can't today. I have some business to attend to. Perhaps tomorrow."

She waved him to get up so she could put the room back together as she swung her bag on her shoulder.

"I can, however, accompany you out." She offered as she locked the door.

Marla waited in the hall as he quickly gathered his things and locked his office.

Khan noticed as they walked out, they received many odd looks from people. He could practically hear them muttering to each other.

"Goodnight Rebecca!" Marla gave a small wave to the secretary in the lobby who gave her a sympathetic look.

"Marlena, come here." She quickly called.

"One second." She muttered to Khan before trotting over to the secretary.

"Marlena, what are you doing?" The graying secretary hissed. "That is Commander John Harrison."

"Yes?" Marla looked rather confused.

"Did you hear what he did to Adam Lakewood? The poor man. He assaulted him in the hallway upstairs."

"Yes, I did hear about it and trust me, Adam deserved it with the way he's been behaving."

Rebecca gave her a stern look.

"You be careful, honey."

"We're just walking out together. Our offices are next to each other for gods sake. We're co-workers, nothing more. And you tell that to whomever starts some stupid rumor that I know is going to start."

"Alright, but just be careful."

Marla nodded and walked back to Harrison.

* * *

Tabitha sat staring at the phone, pen tapping anxiously against her desk. It was almost five o clock. She wasn't going to call. Maybe she didn't want to be in contact after the previous night. Was that man with her Andrew? No, it wasn't. Didn't look a damn thing like Andrew. Maybe she was busy and thought it was too late to call.

The phone rang and Tabitha lunged at it.

"Tabitha McGivers."

"Um yes. This is Marla McGivers."

Tabitha sighed in relief. THANK YOU GOD.

"Yes, yes. We did not have a chance to talk last night. I would very much like it if you came to my home for dinner tonight."

"Alright then."

"Good! I'll give you the address and we will eat at six-thirty."

After Tabitha had relayed the address, she hung up with a smile on her face. This was all so exciting! Of course she was going to have to integrate Marlena into high society as a proper, modern day McGivers. No, the diamond in the rough was going to be cleaned up until she gleamed with the reputation that preceded the family name for almost two hundred and twenty five years.

She left her home office and went down to the large kitchen. Oh, what to have for dinner? Oh, why did she send the maid home early? She whipped out her phone.

"Gerald. It's Tabitha. I need a huge favor for tonight. Yes, I know you are coming over tomorrow night to plan the menu for the fundraiser next month. No. I have a very important family member coming over for dinner and I need help. Immediately. What do I want you to cook?"

She racked her brain, trying to think back through the countless home videos she had sat through of Grandfather Scott's. There was one video where they surprised Marlena after she had gotten out of the hospital for a bad UTI…what was it they fixed for her?

"Chicken carbonara with strawberry shortcake for dessert. Simple and easy enough to make in a hurry? Oh thank you so much, yes I'll be giving you a bonus." She hung up as she rushed to get everything in the dining room ready.

She checked her watch as she finished setting up. Five thirty. The doorbell rang. No, couldn't be her. Tabitha jogged to the front door.

"Gerald. Oh thank god." Tabitha hugged the portly man in front of her who had grocery bags in hand.

"I rushed over as soon as I could." Gerald made his way into the kitchen.

"I would have done this myself, but, I'm afraid I'm much to nervous and would end up burning something." Tabitha shook her hands in the air.

"My darling Tabitha, Gerald has you covered." Gerald began laying out the food. "Who exactly is this family member anyways?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Gerald looked rather offended.

"Because you will open your mouth to everyone and I want it a secret."

"Well, I never."

* * *

Marla felt mildly stunned when Tabitha had given her the address. She knew the street. It was in the rich part of the town. Now she really wished she had just gone for tea with John. Napoleon purred on her shoulder.

She picked the large tribble up and cuddled it, earning trills. She was nervous and scared. She carried Napoleon with her into the bedroom to change out of her work clothes.

She left her hair down as she examined herself in the mirror. Surely, it was suitable enough. She picked Napoleon back up and placed it in the ferret cage.

"Be good, I'll be back soon."

Marla's heart was racing as she pulled up to the large house. House was an understatement. Marla immediately felt embarrassed about the little apartment and the old farmhouse looking at the home in front of her.

She hesitantly rang the bell. She heard a flurry of footsteps before the door flew open to reveal Tabitha.

"Hi." Marla faked a smile.

"You actually came! Come in, come in!" Tabitha waved her in, leaving Marla confused. "Dinner is ready."

Marla awkwardly sat at the large dining room table. There were several dishes out.

"Well, have at it." Tabitha encouraged,

As Marla and Tabitha sat and ate, Tabitha's mind whirred.

"So how long have you been unfrozen?"

"A few weeks. I'm working at Starfleet."

"Really now?"

"Yes. I am a history professor at the Academy and a member of their history department. When the semester is over, I will be assigned research."

"Does that pay well?"

"I suppose."

"How often do you see Andrew?"

"Often. He calls a lot since right now he's off planet supervising repairs on the USS Enterprise."

"The Enterprise, eh? Isn't that the newest ship in the fleet?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is the Captain won't let him rest until the ship is done."

"Where are you living now?"

"The cryogenics department provides housing unless we decide that we want our own place."

"I see." Tabitha gazed at Marla, attempting to figure out how to bring it up.

"Um…is there something on my face?" Marla became very uncomfortable with the woman in front of her.

"I want to bring you into the family. After all, because of Grandpa Scott, we wouldn't even be where we are. After all, he always accredited following his dream to you, Andrew and David."

"Bring me…into the family?" Marla repeated slowly.

"Why yes. The McGivers family is among the great presidential families. The Kennedys, the Obamas…" Tabitha leaned in. "It's only right that you are included in that."

"And what does that entail?"

"Well, you would move in with me, you attend various social and charity events, make appearances, and so on and so forth. We would need to clean your look up a bit, get you prim and proper. The family isn't as close as we'd like to be, but we are all very busy, I'm afraid." Tabitha continued staring. "I'm sure everyone would make time to at least meet you."

Marla stared back, unnerved.

"I should go now." She rose from her seat.

"Oh, no! Please don't go! I'm sorry, I moved too fast, didn't I? I don't want to scare you off, please! Please stay." Tabitha pleaded.

"I think it's best I go." Marla practically ran out of the house and swung herself up on the bike. She frantically started the engine and took off.

What the hell was this woman's problem? What was wrong with her 'look'? Prim and proper? She was classy. The memory of the smoke filled rooms, the red lights, the feel of the cold metal in between her legs, her hands, rough feeling of money against her skin, the pounding music and the foreign touch of strange men. She shook.

Self doubt had set in in as she turned down the street to the apartment. She parked the bike and headed inside.

The apartment felt tiny after the huge home. Napoleon trilled in the cage. Marla opened the cage and scooped up the tribble, holding him tight. She jumped as she heard the bell ring. She looked through the peephole to see Amanda .

She opened the door.

"Amanda, what are you doing here?"

"I was across the street and decided to stop by before going home." Amanda shuffled in.

"I just got home."

"I can see. I can also see you're upset, dearie. What's wrong?"

Marla sat on the couch and explained the night to Amanda.

"How rude." Amanda tutted. "Saying that to you. You are a lovely woman and so polite and gentle." Amanda patted her hand. "You are in no need of 'cleaning up'. You are a prim and proper lady"

"I hit Lakewood today."

"As would any proper lady."

Marla looked down.

"You are a wonderful young woman, and don't you let anyone tell you different." Amanda gently placed both hands on Marla's face and beamed at her.

"If I tell you something, will you do your best to not judge me?"

"What?"

"I am not classy or proper. I used to be a stripper. I took my clothes off to pay for school."

Amanda's eyes widened slightly and she cleared her throat and Marla looked down at Napoleon on her lap.

"Well, it's in the past now. One does what one needs to do to get by. You have grown from that. My opinion still stands. Sitting in front of me, right now, at this time, this very moment, is one hell of a Class-A top notch, woman."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Everyone does what they have to do. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You had men eating out of the palm of your hand. Empowering actually."

"Oh. Um, I've never thought of it that way, honestly."

"Oh yes. People often think women are weak, but we have the power to drive even the most powerful men to their knees. Unless they're gay of course, in that case the power of the vagina has no effect."

"Power of the vagina?"

"Mhmm."

"Alright then."

"Look throughout history, Ann Boleyn, Helen of Sparta, Cleopatra…"

"Are you comparing strippers to historical figures?"

Amanda shrugged.

"Just saying. You have nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, working the pole is a show of physical strength and control. It takes a lot of core strength."

"Yeah, it does."

* * *

Khan surveyed the contents of the refrigerator in front of him. He had already opened it twice trying to decide what he wanted to eat. The ham Amanda had brought over was gone, there wasn't much in the fridge, he had already gone through whatever was in the cabinets.

His stomach growled, reminding him that while he was an Augment, he was still human and humans needed to eat.

He could get take out. He was dressed and Chinatown was a short bus ride away. Yes, Chinatown sounded decent.

Khan felt noticeably more conscious of the people around him on the bus. A pair of teenagers got on. A teenage couple judging by the fact they appeared to be attempting to suck each other's faces off. A few other people made noises of disgruntlement. An old Vietnamese woman muttered to herself as she snapped her paper up. The teenagers broke apart, faces red. They got off two stops late and briefly shared an Eskimo kiss before entering a coffee shop.

"Kids." The old man beside him chuckled and shook his head. "I remember being that age…taking my girl for a night on the town before our curfew hit with whatever pocket money I got from doing the dishes..." The man fell silent, a smile and a distant look in his eyes.

Khan's eyes diverted and looked out the window, watching the buildings rush by. Finally, the Chinatown stop arrived. Khan turned up his collar as he walked under the green arch.

Locals bantered with each other in Cantonese as he walked by. A couple meandered their way down the street in front of him, walking painfully slow, their hands clasped together, laughing and playfully running into each other. He walked past them, not bothering to excuse himself. He rolled his eyes at the idiocy. Blocking a path.

"Roses for your sweetheart?" A man stood on a corner, a barrel of roses in various shades of red and pink next to him.

"No." Khan continued walking briskly.

What was with everything today? It wasn't Valentines Day, that was a month ago.

He reached his destination, got his food and made his way back to the bus stop.

"John!" Khan turned to see Coore waving at him. He swore mentally. How did these people keep finding him outside of work? He nodded at him, hoping he would go away.

Coore approached him, brown paper bag in hand.

"Hey, getting some dinner?"

"Yes."

"Me too. The wife told me to go get some. She's pregnant and been having some crazy cravings. She's been craving Dongpo pork tonight." Coore chuckled. "Last week it was peanut butter, crab seasoning and coconut." Coore cringed.

"Together?"

"Yeah." Coore cleared his throat. Khan cringed. "Disgusting, I know, but anything for my wife. Her sister, Nyota has been helping though since her assigned ship is on repairs. Ah, there is the bus. Let us get home before both our food goes cold and I am in the dog house."

Coore sat next to him without much else to say and got off a stop before him.

"I will see you at work." Coore nodded.

"Yes." Khan nodded back as Coore got off the bus.

Khan was pleasantly surprised to find his food still hot when he started opening the containers. He decided to flip on the barely used television. He had only turned it on once before, He found it quite stupid. He flipped through until he found a nature documentary and settled on watching a lioness ripping apart a zebra. Better than some show with rich women screaming at each other while drinking or a slow husband with a bossy wife and a smartass father or mother in law.

"And so, the hyenas lay in wait, eager to move in for whatever the lions have left after gorging themselves."

He sighed and flipped the channel again before finding a cooking show. Might as well. Perhaps he'd pick something up and not have to rely on takeout whenever there wasn't anything already made in the fridge.

The man was cooking what appeared to be lamb over a grill. He was getting a bit irritated by how the man spoke as if the lamb he was cooking was not dead but a sentient being who needed care love and affection.

Three hours later and Khan found himself still stationed in front of the television, watching a woman talking the camera through how to make a vegan friendly seafood chowder. He shut the television off and dumped the trash in the trashcan and shoved the leftovers in the fridge.

He decided to call it a night and head to bed. He laid down in his sleep shorts he had found his last trip to buy socks since his seemed to disappear in the dryer. He at least figured they would come in handy if Amanda ever stopped by in the morning unexpectedly again. He fell asleep almost instantly.

"_Khan…"_

_His eyes opened. Marla sat naked, straddling him. _

_He couldn't move. _

"_Khan…" Her hands ran up his bare chest as she leaned forward, her weight pressing against his torso, eyes glowing like embers in the dark. _

_He couldn't speak._

_Her fingers ran through his hair before her lips met his and she ground her crotch against his. It was like pure ecstasy. _

_He still couldn't move. _

_She yanked her hair tie out. Her hair fell around him, washing him in the scent of citrus and ginger and it burned like fire. Like a hot rash on his face. The most unpleasant stinging sensation._

_He tried to move to no avail. _

_Marla began giggling as she pulled away and began drawing small circular patterns on his chest with her finger._

"_Khan Noonien Singh…King of the Augments…At the mercy of an inferior, little, BITCH." She murmured teasingly, before placing her hands around his throat and leaning in with all her weight, choking him as she continued to gleefully giggle, the giggling turning into a full on demonic laugh as he attempted to breathe, push her off, but found he could not move. He closed his eyes tightly._

Khan yelled as he sat up, breathing hard and covered in a cold sweat. He rubbed his throat and he felt as if he could still feel the weight on his chest and neck.

"Sleep paralysis. That's all it was." He muttered to himself, attempting to calm down. But god, it had felt so real. It wasn't real. Marla did not know his name. There were no scars on the Marla on top of him from the accident. She certainly had no desire to sleep with him, her eyes did not glow red and granted she might have a few reasons to strangle him, but a hallucination brought on sleep paralysis is all it was.

Khan fell back to find his sheets were soaked in sweat. He got up to throw the fitted sheet in the dryer and grabbed his pillow and blanket to sleep on the couch.

No more Chinese food for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Icicles 5

Disclaimer: do not own Star trek

* * *

Marla anxiously fixed her hair in front of the mirror. She glanced at the clock. Six thirty. She hadn't been on a proper date in, well two centuries technically. Napoleon trilled on the counter next to her. She gave him a quick scratch before returning to fussing with her hair.

She adjusted her skirt again before going to sit on the couch and wait. Maybe reviewing Monday's lesson plan would help calm herself down. The previous day she had opened her files to find John had thrown everything back in without sorting it all back out. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen John at all yesterday. She had hoped they could go for tea after work, but since he hadn't been in his office, she hadn't been able to ask him if he still wanted to go. They had only known each other for a month, so it was doubtful he would want to go.

She had been right about the rumors. Friday afternoon, she had a few women stare at her in the bathroom. As she left, she heard them talk about how she was involved with Harrison since she was seen leaving with him. She had gone back in and informed them that they were wrong, much to their embarrassment.

She shrugged it off. He was probably holed up in his lab working on something. She flipped through the lesson plan. She barely got to the second page when the doorbell rang. Her stomach lurched as she got up and walked to the door. She swung it open to see Fred standing there, flowers in hand.

"You look…wow." Fred stammered. "These are for you." He held the flowers out.

"Thank you. Come in, let me put these in the kitchen and put Napoleon in." Marla took the flowers and walked back inside. Fred followed her and closed the door behind him.

"Here, let me get Napoleon for you." Fred bent down and found the Tribble on the air vent. He scooped him up and put him in the ferret cage.

"Thanks."

"Well, shall we?" Fred smiled.

"Sure."

As they got to the front lobby, Fred held his elbow out.

"Shall I escort you through the modern San Francisco, my dear lady?"

"That would be lovely, Lieutenant Kraft." Marla took his arm and leaned in on his shoulder. As they got to the main road, Fred hailed a cab.

"So how was your day?" Fred asked as they were settled.

"Alright. Cleaned the apartment. Got some groceries. Scarlett came over for an hour or so."

"Did she now?"

"Yes. She dropped off a key to her apartment because I'm feeding Nyan Nyan the cat while she's in Tokyo next week since she lives upstairs."

"I see."

"We're going down to Fisherman's Wharf?" Marla turned and looked at Fred.

"Yes. You might actually recognize this place."

"What? Where?" Marla grinned.

"I'm not telling you." Fred teased. "You're going to be surprised."

"Really? Oh come on, tell me."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope." Fred tapped her on the nose as she leaned over to playfully scowl at him. "Alright fine, look out the window."

"Bubba Gump?" Marla laughed. "It's still here?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Marla laughed in disbelief.

"I thought we could use some familiarity." Fred shrugged. "I know it's not the nicest, classiest, upscale place in town, but-"

"It's great." Marla interrupted and smiled.

* * *

Andrea tucked a blonde curl behind her ear. The wind whipped her hair violently, the fog clouding her view. She took a shaky breath, tasting the salty air. It was freezing, dark and wet. She could only see what the light above her showed. She gripped on to one of the cables as best she could. Her clothes were soaked from the mist.

Andrea stood on the rail of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"HEY!"

Andrea turned to see a young man in a safety coat. Tears began streaming down her face.

"What are you doing this for? Would you like to talk?" The young man approached her.

Andrea shook her head.

"Okay, well why don't you listen to me talk then?" He was getting very close.

"Don't come any closer!" Andrea managed.

The young man stopped.

"Alright, alright. I'll stay back here. My name's Peter. What's yours?"

"Andrea."

"Hey, Andrea. That's a nice name. I know things look bad right now, but it's gonna get better. It's going to get so much better." Peter talked calmly and gently. "I promise. Come on down and we'll talk about what's going on and see what we can do to resolve it."

"I'm an Icicle. I have no one. I am alone."

"Hey, I know that isn't true. You have a support group? There's one that meets at the hospital."

"I know. It's not helping. Nothing is helping. I killed myself once before and I'll do it again."

"But this is a fresh start. You can be whatever, whomever you want to be."

"I want to be dead. I want to be with my family on the other side. I wanted to stay dead but apparently my death wasn't actually even death but an imitation form of it!"

"This isn't your time Andrea. Come down. Please. I want to be there for you, I want to help, but you have to come down." Peter took a few steps forward while Andrea gazed out over the water.

Her eyes whipped over at the movement.

"I said don't come any closer!" She squealed and began to lean forward.

"Okay, okay." Peter stopped.

Andrea wobbled and Peter inhaled sharply. She flailed with her free arm and Peter rushed forward and grabbed her, pulling her off the railing.

"NO, NO, NO, NO! LET ME GO! LET ME DIE!" Andrea screamed and thrashed. Several other people in the neon green coats began running over.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay, Andrea." Peter attempted to calm her down.

Twenty minutes later, Andrea sat soaking wet in a warm office, hot chocolate in hand and a shock blanket around her shoulders.

Someone was on the phone with her counselor at the hospital.

"Hey, Andrea." Peter knelt beside her with dry clothes.

Andrea felt herself well up.

"No, don't cry. Come here." Peter held out his arm and Andrea nearly flew into his chest, sobbing. He wrapped the shock blanket tighter around her and held her.

The woman on the phone with the hospital stood and walked out.

"Andrea, they've requested you be released into the hospital's care to keep an eye on you."

"Can I go with her?" Peter asked.

"No. I want to see you in my office."

Peter detached himself from Andrea and followed her in. The woman shut the door behind her.

"Peter, I know this is your first suicide prevented, but you cannot just leave work. There will be more in the future and you cannot get attached to every single one of them because some of them may have another, successful, attempt."

"What's her last name?"

"Penner."

"Alright."

"Do not go see her in the hospital, Peter. They've already left to go take her there. Go back to your patrol, you did good."

* * *

Khan strolled along the Wharf. He needed to clear his head from Marcus's new request. He wanted him off planet for a few weeks to supervise the start of construction on the new ship. Not at the shipyard, but at a hangar that Marcus had already had constructed months prior. Obviously Marcus didn't want the rest of Starfleet to know about the ship but it was still within Federation space meaning the Klingons wouldn't know about it.

How long was Marcus planning on keeping him as a pet? What was his grand plan? Keep stringing him along with the promise of eventually turning his crew over? His friends. His family. He had the suspicion that he was going to be used as a hunting dog. Either that or continue building weapons of mass destruction. Perhaps a mixture of the two. Build the weapons and then help Marcus use them. Use his warrior mind to predict scenarios and outcomes, see the weaknesses that their inferior little minds could not pick up on in foresight. Be able to carry out missions that they felt they could not do since he was better. As soon as the war was over, there were three scenarios. Either he would be beheaded like the Augments before him along with the rest of his crew, be thrown back into cryostasis until the next time Marcus wanted something, or he would remain in servitude.

He needed to get his crew out. But how? He had been drugged out of consciousness coming and going to see his crew. There was no noise inside the soundproofed warehouse. There were no windows. No clocks. No watches. Nothing that could indicate what time or day it was. All he remembered was it being twelve fifteen when he was knocked out and roughly nine thirty when Marla got him back into the apartment. Nine hours unaccounted for. He had no idea how long he they were 'experimenting'. He phased in and out of consciousness once before they shot him up with another dose. He hadn't been able to take anything into account besides them talking about figuring out how much abuse his body could take.

He needed to locate them. Then he could work on getting them off planet.

Khan's eyes scanned the road ahead and he stopped. In the distance, he could see them. Fred Kraft and Marla. That was right, he had asked her out, didn't he? His stomach churned violently as he watched the brawny man take off his coat, place it around Marla's shoulders, lean down and kiss her. Khan turned on his heel and walked away. He flipped his collar up around his neck, shoved his hands in his pockets and headed back towards his apartment a few miles away.

* * *

"Fred…" Marla pulled away. "Um…moving a little fast there."

"Oh. Sorry." Fred turned red, embarrassed.

"I just want to take things slow. And yes, I know we've slept together, but I really don't want to rush into a relationship or anything right now. Okay?"

"So, I'm not allowed to kiss you?" Fred asked, slightly confused about boundaries.

Marla made an agitated noise and turned away for a moment, thinking.

"Look, Fred. It's been a really nice night and thank you. But I don't think I'm ready for anything right now. The night I died, I broke my engagement with my fiancé and I'm still trying to deal with that since I haven't exactly had much time to think about it being practically dead for two hundred and forty odd years. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on like this, I'm so sorry." She removed his coat and handed it back to him as she walked away, not wanting to look back at the confused and heart broken man behind her.

Marla quickly jumped on the trolley as it stopped. She took out a fiver and shoved it in the fare slot as it jolted. She got off next stop, intending to take the train home. She looked up and saw a familiar figure walking ahead.

"John?" She called. The man stopped and turned, looking mildly surprised as she caught up with him.

"How the hell do you people keep finding me outside of work?"

"What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on a date?"

Marla glanced at the ground.

"It wasn't going to work out." She muttered as she crossed her arms and shivered in the early spring night. Khan felt oddly satisfied. What the hell was going on with him?

"You have a coat on, why are you cold?"

"Because I didn't know we were going to the Wharf tonight or else I would have worn my heavier coat."

Khan snorted and rolled his eyes. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around her neck with a resigned sigh, despite her protests.

"Come on then, lets go get that tea, hm?"

"Alright." She muttered again as he hailed a cab.

They sat in silence as the cabbie drove up the hills of San Francisco.

"Decided you were not ready then?" Khan finally broke the silence.

"Yes." Marla sighed.

"Things do take time to heal."

"Says the man whose face looked like mincemeat healed almost overnight." Marla grumbled.

"I told you-"

"They weren't that deep." She rolled her eyes. "I know."

They arrived at a small coffee shop. Khan shoved a bill at the driver before getting out. Marla climbed out the other side and walked around back of the cab.

The little café was warm and Marla was relieved to feel it against her legs instead of the cold Bay air. She dug in her pocket for her wallet.

"John, how much do I owe you for cab fare?" Marla asked while trying to see if she had smaller notes.

"You don't. Two teas for here." He paid the barista and tucked the change in the tip jar.

"John-"

"Don't argue with me, Marla." He passed her the first cup. "Tea bags are over there." He gestured to a line of tins. She scowled at him as she fixed her tea. He picked a small table next to the lit fireplace which crackled merrily.

Khan nearly dropped his cup and choked on his tea when Marla took her coat off.

"You alright?" Marla asked.

Khan nodded as he cleared his lungs and took another long drink of tea. Fuck, she looked amazing. He noted she opted to keep the scarf on.

She stared at the fire while sipping her tea, the warmth from both chasing out the chill.

"Tell me about him."

"Who?"

"Your former fiancé."

"Why?"

"Clearly something is holding you back from moving on from him."

"Yeah, we were engaged?"

Khan leaned forward, blue eyes piercing into what seemed to be her very soul.

"Start talking."

"There's not much to tell. We met at the University in one of our classes. Went out a few times, started dating. He asked me to marry him a few years later and I said yes. We moved in together and I found him sleeping with one of my former co-workers who I thought was one of my best friends. I moved out, went back to get my things, got into a massive argument where I threw the ring at him and told him the wedding was off and I never wanted to see him again."

"Tell me about her."

"Kayla? We met while I was working about the same time I met Lee. One of my coworkers. It was a night job so we both understood the craziness of the schedules."

"Night job?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It paid the bills, that's all I'm saying." Marla took a drink. "I got a better job with the military that actually paid for my school, we stayed friends. She used to hang around the house a lot which makes much more sense now in hindsight. I don't know why you're interested."

Marla absently played with her spoon in the oversized white cup.

"John, tell me about you, since you know so much about me."

Khan's mind scrambled as he took a drink, attempting to buy time.

"There is not much to tell. I was born in India. My parents were doctors from London. We moved a lot. I grew up with many brothers and sisters, many of whom went their own way and I haven't heard from them since."

Half truths. He was raised in the Augment labs, being moved constantly and raised by doctors. He was born the laboratory in Bombay, India, earning his name, then they took him up to London where he stayed for the most part and was bounced from London back to Bombay and Tel Aviv. He lost track of how many other children there were. He knew every one of their faces, but couldn't keep track of them. Many died. Many survived. Many were killed during the War either by the resistance or each other. Now there were seventy-three of them left. Everyone else was beheaded and burned to prevent their bodies from regenerating themselves.

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes."

"What were your parents like?"

"They kept their distance from us. Didn't want to show favoritism so they treated us all the same and kept us all at arms length."

"Wow. How many siblings?"

Khan searched for a reasonable number. He had only really been close to about ten other Augments growing up total.

"Ten."

"Ten?! I thought three brothers was bad." Marla shook her head.

"Not as bad as you would think." Khan gave a hint of a smile.

"Tell me about them." Marla leaned forward. That he could be honest about.

"I was always closest to my brother Joaquin. We were closest in age. He was born in Tel Aviv. Our parents hated how much havoc we caused growing up. Absolutely despised it."

Marla watched as John's face practically lit up with excitement as he regaled her with tales of what stunts he and his brother Joaquin pulled to the exasperation of his siblings and parents and parent's colleagues when those incidents happened at their lab. She found herself smiling and laughing.

"Tell me about your brothers." John leaned forward.

"Well, Andrew was the oldest so he kept a handle on things for the most part for our Mom. He was such a momma's boy and such a little tattletale! Anything we did wrong, he was at Mom's side. Eventually Mom got tired of it and told him to go deal with us himself. David and I got into far more trouble than Scott and Andrew. I think the worst and stupidest thing David and I did was with a group of our friends when we set a metal trashcan full of fireworks off one Fourth of July. Jillian, David's girlfriend at the time, managed to get all the fuses together and got an extra length of fuse from the fireworks warehouse down the street. We lit it and ran like hell. Left a decent sized hole in the ground."

"Are you joking?"

"No. Tom had to go get stitches because a piece of shrapnel from the trashcan exploding caught him in the ass as we were running. We were young and stupid and bored teenagers. We probably could have caused a massive fire. Scott was the good kid. He mainly stayed out of trouble for the most part. The worst he did was he flushed a cherrybomb down the toilet at school."

Khan chuckled and Marla was slightly taken aback by the unfamiliar noise coming from him.

"Hey, not to interrupt or anything, but we're closing in about ten minutes. Here, I'll take those if you're done." The barista took away the cups.

"Well, we should better go then." Marla stood and put her coat on. "Thanks for treating me to tea, John. My turn to pay cab fare back, though."

* * *

Admiral Marcus sat in the overstuffed armchair by the fire. For California, the nights could certainly get cold. Especially in San Francisco. He tossed a stress ball back and forth while staring into the flames. Marilee sat, reading a book in the chair next to him, feet up on an ottoman. The radio sitting on the side accent table between them was turned on to a station of classics.

He pondered on the thought of Khan. He was going to be on a hangar with him on Wednesday, out in space. For weeks. On the plus side, he hadn't had to replace any furniture in the past few weeks. The only disturbance he had heard from the Augment was when he threw Commander Adam Lakewood down the hallway. He suspected he had also beat the man, but upon looking over him again, it was clear Lakewood had been beaten up by a normal human. The physical damage would have been much greater if Khan was the perpetrator. But Lakewood had a reputation of fucking everything with a vagina. It was probably someone's boyfriend or male relative he managed to piss off.

What had changed in the past month? Khan did have someone in that empty office next to him. McGibbons? Maybe it was just him being courteous by not causing a commotion. Maybe he was just calming down and settling in and was accepting the fact he was going to be there awhile. Marcus hoped and prayed for the latter. Cooperation would be so much easier than the man, if he could even call him that, fighting him every single step of the way.

He might have to stop by Khan's office to see for himself.

* * *

Marla lay in the bathtub surrounded by foamy bubbles. Certainly the best way to end the night. Her clothes hung on the back of the bathroom door. John's scarf and her coat were on the couch. She had tried to give it back in the cab, but he waved her off and told her to give it back on Monday so he would remember to give back her antiseptic.

A slight smell had caught her attention as she had entered her apartment and she noted it was the scarf. It smelled very lightly of a spicy, woody aftershave. She gave a tiny smile before taking it off and releasing Napoleon. The tribble had placed itself on the wall next to her. She was amazed that the fuzzy thing could hold on to a wall like that.

Marla exhaled and sank deeper in the tub. She knew very well if she hadn't left Fred standing there he would probably be in her bed right now. It was for the best that she broke it off right then. It was stupid to have led him on like that in the first place when she knew in the back of her mind she wasn't ready for anything beyond what she and Fred had been doing.

She was absolutely confused as to why John had had such a turnaround lately in his attitude. Maybe Amanda and Andrew were right. Maybe he was a good guy that just had some temper and people issues.

Her phone rang beside the tub.

"Hello?"

"Marla it's Amanda Sayes. I need to do some shopping tomorrow, will you assist me? Johnny's busy packing."

"Packing?"

"He has to go off planet this week for awhile."

"What kind of shopping?"

"Well usually Johnny helps with groceries, but I need help with getting some other things."

"Alright, as long as it's not illegal."

"No, no. You silly girl, it is nothing like that. Tyrone is going to propose to Marie and we're taking him engagement ring shopping."

"Oh! Alright."

"Also, Andrea is in the hospital. I was leaving when they brought her in a few hours ago."

"WHAT?"

"Suicide attempt."

"Are you serious?" Marla sat up, sloshing water.

"Yes. She tried to jump the Golden Gate."

"Oh my god. Okay, I'm in the bath now, but I'm going across the street as soon as I can. Is anyone else there with her right now?"

"Marla, she doesn't want to see anyone."

"What?"

"She doesn't want to see us."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I think she's ashamed. It's a shame, but we need to let her come to us. Marla, are you listening to me?"

"She needs someone with her!"

"Some guy named Peter came in as I got booted from the room. She's not alone. When she's ready to talk to us, she will."

Marla sat silently.

"Marla, I'm serious, do not go over there right now. Tomorrow. Let her rest, she's had a hard night."

"Alright."

"Good. Now tell me about your tea date with Johnny."

"IT WAS NOT A DATE!" Marla snarled.

"Funny that's exactly how he said it too."

"I did have a date tonight and it was with Fred."

"Fred Kraft?"

"Yeah. we've been um…"

"Sleeping together. It's no big secret Marla. Everyone knew you two were sleeping together and we were waiting for you two to admit it."

"Well, I stopped it. He asked me out and I said alright. Then I realized I wasn't ready. Ta-da. We're not sleeping together anymore."

"Good. Now you can go on another tea date with Johnny before he leaves."

"I AM NOT DATING COMMANDER JOHN HARRISON!"

* * *

Khan sat fuming on his couch, going over his conversation with Amanda moments prior. He had made the mistake of letting the old woman know he was out with Marla.

"I AM NOT DATING MARLA MCGIVERS, AMANDA." Khan had snarled into the phone. "IT WAS NOT A DATE."

"Newsflash Johnny, if you pay for everything, it's a date. Tell me you kissed her?"

"AMANDA, IT WAS NOT A DATE."

"Fine. It was a friend date then."

"IT WAS NOT A DATE OF ANY SHAPE OR FORM!"

"Whatever, you two are friends now. Good. Maybe that will keep you two from bitching at me about each other now that you're getting along." Amanda grumbled. "Johnny, are you free tomorrow?"

Khan sighed as he thought

"Unfortunately, no. I have to pack. I have been called off planet for a few weeks starting on Wednesday."

"Off planet?"

"Yes."

"When will you be back?"

"Last week of April or first week of May. They have not told me yet."

"Be careful, John."

* * *

Marla got home and dropped her bag on the couch. Tyrone had put a down payment on a ring, Amanda had groceries, and the old woman had talked her into buying some perfume. Marla admitted it was a thing she had forgotten about or thought about in passing, but was doubtful they even still made her favorite one. She was right about that, they didn't, but she did manage to find one similar enough to it.

She had gone to see Andrea. The girl had laid there in the bed, not looking at her until Marla noticed she was crying. Marla had kicked off her shoes, sat on the hospital bed next to her and let the teenager cry her heart out on her lap and tell her everything before she fell asleep, worn out. Marla had sat still for an hour, allowing the girl to rest.

Jay the nurse had come in. Marla gave him a stern look before he could say anything and he backed off. The last thing Andrea needed was to wake up alone. When Andrea eventually did wake up from her nap, Marla was kicked out for Andrea to see her counselor. After reassuring the girl she would be back the next day, Marla had left feeling drained.

About a half hour later, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Marla, it's Marie. Can I come over?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, be there soon. I'm bringing my tribble. Napoleon and Oscar can have a playdate."

Marla giggled.

"Alright. Door's unlocked, just come in. I'm going to be on the bed, not moving. Bring booze."

"Can do!"

It wasn't long before Marie was cuddled up next to her with some beer. The two lounged on the bed, a pizza box on the nightstand watching a movie on the tv.

"You hear about Andrea?" Marie asked during a commercial.

"Yes. Went to go see her."

"How was she?"

"Not in a good place."

Marie sighed and pulled her hair back, pink scars showing against her tan neck.

"Is that your scarf?" Marie asked, pointing to the two tribbles nestled on top of the dark red scarf on the nightstand.

"Erm…no. I borrowed it."

"Whose is it then? Here, let me move these two so they don't get tribble fur all over it then." Marie rolled over and scooped up the two trilling tribbles and threw the scarf at Marla.

"John's." Marla muttered.

"Wait, that coworker that you've had problems with?"

"Yeah."

"I take it you two aren't having problems now." Marie nudged her playfully. "Tell me you at least washed these sheets."

"MARIE. I am NOT sleeping with him! I had a date with Fred last night and it didn't end well and I ran into him on my way home and he took me for tea and he lent me his scarf because I was freezing my ass off!"

"And then you two came back here and you two banged each other's brains out?"

"NO! Nothing happened!"

"If you say so."

"I swear to you, absolutely nothing happened."

"So what happened with Fred? I thought you two were together?"

"No. He's going to be a joy to deal with at group on Wednesday." Marla replied sarcastically.

"Wait, that guy was at the bar a few times, right? Dark hair?"

"Yes."

"OOH!" Marie began hitting Marla's arm. "HIT THAT. HIT THAT HARD."

"MARIE!" Marla went red.

"If I was single, I wouldn't even hesitate. That man is FINE." Marie took a swig of beer, ignoring that the movie had come back on.

"He's arrogant and rude."

"Fuck and chuck then. And if he took you to tea after a shit date and gave you his scarf, I don't exactly call that rude. I think he likes you."

"Just trust me on this one, Marie."

"Whatever."

* * *

The next morning, Khan got to the office before Marla. He gathered his papers in case the janitors decided to clean while he was gone and locked everything in the desk. He wanted to make sure absolutely everything was spotless. He wouldn't be in the following day since they were leaving before sunrise on Wednesday morning. His lab would take more time to clean up than the office.

As he headed for the lab, the thought crossed his mind, with him gone, Lakewood would be back in the office harassing Marla regularly. Nothing he could do about that. Andrew should be home soon. He noticed Maloney posting notes on people's doors.

"Harrison." He nodded and held out the memo.

Khan took it and looked it over. Mandatory sexual harassment in the work place seminar that day in two hours. He groaned.

"I know, we all have to do it because Lakewood and Kirk can't keep it in their pants. Lakewood's going off planet soon with the Bradbury so hopefully that will help." Maloney grimaced. "It should be over quick though. Just a reminder to not inappropriately touch our coworkers."

Two hours later, Khan sat with a disgruntled Marla next to him in a large auditorium who was flipping through a stack of essays. He had encountered her locking her office on her way out and decided to walk with her.

"By the way, your scarf is in my office." She mentioned without looking up. He had noticed she had started wearing perfume. He could faintly smell it on her. "Why the hell are we having this?"

"As a victim of Lakewood's unwelcome advances, I would think you would be relieved this is being addressed." Khan muttered to her.

"This is a waste of time." She huffed. She glanced around the room, trying to find other people she knew. There was a group from the history department a few sections over, most likely from the meeting they had that morning with others scattered around. She noticed Fred a few rows over glaring at her. Great. She sank back in her seat, trying to be less noticeable.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." A very agitated Admiral Pike stood a podium at the center of the room. "We have someone here to talk because its required, because if I had my way, I would sit here and tell you to keep your goddamn hands and genitalia to yourselves and be done. I don't give a crap what you lot do in your personal time, but since I keep getting reports of a few of you having sex in the office, space stations and on the bridges of the ships like a bunch of horny teenagers while in uniform while you are supposed to be representing the Federation and doing your damn jobs, we've had no choice."

A swarm of muttering ran through the auditorium.

"Shut up! The faster this gets done, the faster everyone gets back to work. We've got signals of this going out to the space stations and ships. This is Delorian James. Lets get this done people." With that Admiral Pike sat down next to Admiral Marcus who looked equally displeased.

"Delorian? Isn't that a car?" Marla snorted.

"So we're here to talk about acceptable and unacceptable contact in the workplace. But first, what is sexual harassment? It is defined as sexual propositions, degrading comments, showing your coworkers porn, touching, vulgar language and asking inappropriate questions and jokes."

Marla rolled her eyes and resumed reading an essay.

Khan glanced over and read a few of the comments she wrote on the paper. Mostly wanting most details. The lights cut out.

"Now a visual presentation."

Khan could see Marla fighting to not swear as she put away the papers.

A giant hologram formed around the speaker.

"Inappropriate contact includes hugging, touching any body parts without permission…"

Marla watched as those phrases started circling around the hologram. John put his hand down from his face and brushed his hand against hers on her armrest accidentally. She felt a slight jolt of surprise from the unexpected and sudden contact.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Questions?"

"I work with cadavers, none of this applies to me, can I leave?"

"Sit your ass down, Hartnell."

"Inappropriate language is next on our list." Delorian James shot a glare back at Admiral Marcus.

Khan glanced back over at a very bored Marla. He noticed her dress had ridden up and he could see even more scarring on her upper thigh. He diverted his eyes quickly.

Marla took a quick scan again to see if anyone was actually still awake. She found a number of people had fallen asleep or were also semi glancing around or whispering in each others ears, no doubt gossiping about who was caught having sex at work. Fred was still glowering at her.

"What the hell?" Khan muttered.

Marla's eyes snapped back to the screen to find a good number of obscene phrases and excerpts from what appeared to be extremely bad erotica were floating around on the hologram and Delorian had stopped speaking.

"No, no, no. This isn't right! Give me one second!"

"Clearly Delorian's presentation is being hacked." Marla remarked.

"I don't think it's being hacked." Khan looked confused from beside her.

A bunch of fidgeting on a pad and people murmuring at the sudden turn of events had woken the sleepers up.

Loud moans and groans began echoing through the auditorium speakers.

"Oh, this is just juvenile." Marla wrinkled her nose.

"NO! NO! NO!"

Suddenly graphic interspecies porn appeared on the screen and Delorian quickly shut the entire system down, face beet red.

"That…um…was not supposed to happen." He muttered before passing out.

"So I think we've all learned a good deal about sexual harassment today. Keep your hands to yourselves, if you're going to get freaky with each other, keep it off duty and whomever I find violating what rules I just said WILL face court martial. DISMISSED." Admiral Marcus thundered.

"Well there went forty-five minutes of my life I'll never get back and images I never needed to ever see." Marla grumbled before she stumbled over an uneven bit of floor. Khan quickly caught her before she fell down the steps. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it, I might get a court martial." They both fought to keep straight faces before Marla felt something snag on her hair. She yelped and turned.

"Oh, sorry McGivers, did I catch your hair? Be more careful next time. Commander Harrison." Marla looked at the blonde woman she recognized from downstairs as she smirked and gave John a quick look over.

Marla followed John back to the office, still rubbing her scalp. She knew her hair was messed up. Now she had to redo it before class.

They both unlocked their offices and entered. Khan took the bottle of antiseptic out of his bag and walked over to Marla's office and entered. Marla stood in front of a small decorative mirror on the shelf, attempting to get her hair back to normal without taking it out.

He cleared his throat. Marla turned to see him holding up the bottle.

"Oh thanks. Scarf is hanging on the doorknob." Marla took the bottle and her hair half fell out of the hair tie. "Dammit!" She groaned.

"I do not understand women and their elaborate hairstyles." Khan snorted.

"It's a simple thing, there's nothing elaborate about a bun. It's getting it to stay put that's the problem." She snapped as she gathered her hair back up. "Dr. Harlow ripped out a few of my hair pins it seems." Marla attempted to rearrange the hair pins.

Khan made a frustrated noise before stepping behind her.

"Here." He started pulling out the pins and her hair tie, much to her shock. "Look. Soft, natural. Simple." He ran his fingers through her still damp hair to separate it. Her hair formed very loose curls. The smell drifted up. Yes. Perfection. "Nothing complicated." He dropped his hands and backed away before he gave in to the urge to bury his face in her hair and inhale.

"I suppose, but impractical at work." She held out her hand for her hair tie and pins. She simply pulled it back with the hair tie. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go grade some essays." She motioned him out. Khan nodded and took his scarf off the handle before closing the door gently behind him.

Marla nearly collapsed in the chair, her heart seemed as if it was going a thousand miles an hour. She had not expected that. She refused to admit she had liked it.

No, she was NOT going to become attracted to Commander John Harrison. Her period was starting soon and that's what it was, general horniness and urge to jump the bones of any attractive male she came across. That had to be it since she had felt the same vague urge when Maloney had walked in to give her the memo. If that was the case, then she reckoned she was in for one hell of a week. She hadn't had a period in two centuries and apparently this one was going to make up for it. She could feel it and she wanted to cry.

That was it, she was going to the hospital to get on some birth control again to keep everything in check like she had while she was alive before. She knew she was susceptible to mood swings, severe cramps, headaches, and everything. Why didn't she go do this before? She groaned in frustration with herself for having forgotten the hell her body was about to rage. The only question was when exactly it would hit.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.

"It's open."

The door swung open to reveal Admiral Marcus.

"Admiral Marcus." Marla immediately got to her feet. "I-I wasn't expecting you, sir."

"It's quite alright. My, what a lovely gardenia." Admiral Marcus gave a gentle smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and approached her desk, hands clasped behind his back. He leaned forward to inspect.

"A gift from a friend." Marla eyed the Admiral. What on earth would bring Admiral Marcus to her office. She was feeling very uneasy.

"I heard that there has been quite a deal of commotion down here the past few weeks, so I merely came to check up on our new addition to the history department and how she is handling the chaos that is Starfleet." Marcus returned upright and looked around the office.

"I think I am handling it quite well, sir."

Khan looked up from his book when he heard the knock. He stood when he heard Marcus's voice.

"Well, that's good to hear, Lieutenant."

"With all due respect, sir, I was a lieutenant in the United States Army. I have not earned that rank in Starfleet."

"My apologies then for my mistake." Marcus raised his eyebrows at her before clearing his throat. "Commander, how nice of you to join us." Marcus turned around to see Khan standing outside the door. Less than two minutes.

Khan narrowed his eyes at the Admiral.

"May I help you, Admiral?"

"No, I am here to talk to McGivers, but I am also questioning about the unfortunate and vulgar incident we had earlier. Since Commander Lakewood is on this floor, I thought we may have some leads here."

"I know absolutely nothing, sir." Marla responded while shaking her head.

"Nor do I." Khan stated coldly.

"Well then, I should move on. McGivers. Commander, I will see you upon our departure on Wednesday bright and early, son." Marcus left the office, Khan moving to let him through as Marcus clapped him on the shoulder.

Admiral Alexander Marcus could see what exactly was going on judging by the guard dog reaction from Khan. Now the question was, did he move the girl to a different office or keep her there. If he moved her, there was a chance Khan would go back to being destructive and uncooperative. If he kept her there, he possibly faced a very messy and complicated situation in the long run. Or he could just take Khan out of the office completely and restrict him to the lab. He would decide in the weeks off planet.

* * *

Khan watched Admiral Marcus's back retreat down the hall before the door closed. What the hell did he want with McGivers?

"What did he want?" Khan questioned, still staring at the door.

"Just wanted to check on how I was doing. Seems a bit odd. Usually it's Pike in here checking and making sure everything is going smoothly."

"Yes, it does." Khan did not trust that man. He was down there for a reason and it certainly was not to check and make sure the new worker was fine. He turned and went back into his office. Maybe it was just Marcus seeing if she suspected anything. That was probably it.

"John?" He heard Marla's voice behind him. He turned to see her in the doorway. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. It's fine." He walked to his desk and sat down. He was startled when Marla swung herself up to sit on the edge on his desk next to him, legs crossed. "What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Since you're usually the one bothering me from my desk, I figured I'd give it a go. This is quite a lovely perch up here." She teased. Khan looked up at her with amusement.

"I am going off planet for a few weeks, so your desk is safe."

"A few weeks?" Her hair tie began to slide out of her hair. As soon as it hit the desk, Khan grabbed it, quick as lightning.

"Just until the end of April." He smirked as he played with the band of elastic.

Marla watched him before quickly grabbing for her hair tie. Khan moved his hands away, smirk becoming more pronounced. He snapped the band against her leg.

"Ow! Hey!"

"You have a class to teach soon." Khan pocketed the hair tie in his pants before leaning back and sneering at her.

"And you, are an ass." She glanced over his desk and eyed a pen she leaned over and picked it up. Khan watched her, curious. She fiddled with it in her hands. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Packing. Why?"

"Amanda is making dinner at her place for Tyrone and she told me to tell you you're welcome to stop by since apparently you can't cook and hung up last night before she could tell you." She smirked.

"Perhaps."

Marla rolled her eyes at him before sliding off the desk, pen still in hand. She quickly swept her hair up with the pen and twisted it in to stay put before walking out the door.

Khan reached for his scarf, noticing Tribble fur on it. A smell caught his senses. He brought the scarf up to his nose and smelled it. It smelled like her hair and perfume.

* * *

Andrew stared at Kirk and Spock who stared back.

"So…that was an interesting transmission."

"Fascinating." Spock cleared his throat.

"Yeah…let's get back to work then." Kirk clapped his hands together. "How are the repairs coming?"

"Good. I'm surprised you managed to keep away for the day, Captain."

"The captain was a bit…tied up." Spock spoke.

"Well, I estimate she should be finished before week's end. Then we can test her out on a run around Earth and back to make sure everything is in order. After that, The Enterprise should be in commission once more."

Kirk's face lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Andrew confirmed.

"Thank you, Commander." Kirk held out his hand for Andrew to shake.

"Yes. Well, I'm on the next shuttle off. So, if you need anything, you can talk to the supervisors. They will then do the test run with you and your Chief of Engineering and bridge crew. Good luck, Captain Kirk."


	6. Chapter 6

Icicles 6

Disclaimer do not own star trek

* * *

Marla lay in bed. Andrew had called earlier to say he was back on planet. She had called Dr. Marcus the second she had gone back to her office and now she was waiting for Andrew to return with the medication she needed and a heating pad. Unfortunately for her, the cramps had started the last ten minutes of class and she suddenly started the minute she got home. She managed to just barely make it to the store for supplies and only supplies before she had to go. Her prescription was still an hour wait and there was no way she could wait that long.

She was curled up on her side, waiting for the aspirin she took to kick in, tears running down her face. Guess she wasn't joining Amanda and Tyrone for dinner. Napoleon was snuggled against her neck, trilling.

As much as she hated it, she was going to have to call in in the morning. The pills were going to take a bit to kick in and as of right now she couldn't even move.

She reached for the phone to call Amanda to let her know.

* * *

Andrew sighed impatiently. The teenager at the drugstore counter was clearly new.

The acne plagued boy fumbled with the register and his supervisor kept coming over to unlock the POS.

Andrew rolled his eyes and groaned as the kid once more managed to lock himself out of the POS.

"Assistance needed up front." The kid whined into the intercom.

"Aren't you supposed to be off planet?"

Andrew turned to see John Harrison in line behind him.

"Hey John. Nah, I just got home and right now I'm just doing some getting home stuff and an emergency run for Marls since she is currently incapacitated."

"Is she sick? She seemed fine at work."

"Um…yes and no. It's something she's had to deal with since we were teenagers. All I can say is she is in a hell of a lot of pain right now." Andrew hoped John would drop it. "So, that thing this morning."

John groaned and shook his head.

"Yeah, that was our reaction too."

"I assure you, it was even worse in person."

"So I take it Marcus is up everyone's asses then?"

"Yes and I have to be off planet with the man for a few weeks starting Wednesday." John grumbled.

Andrew sucked in breath in between his teeth.

"Good luck with that. I do not envy you in the least bit."

"I would much rather be working in my lab than in a lab in space."

"Space isn't that bad. The nearest space station is nice. Deep Space N-7 is a bit rough though. It's pretty close to a Klingon outpost, so you have Klingons mingling in regularly on shore leave. It's around there where we've had the most recent incidents with the Klingons. When one ship gets a little too close to the edge for their comfort."

"Curious." Khan's brain began going. Perhaps he could talk Marcus into taking him there to actually examine and observe the Klingons like they should be doing instead of sitting around reading books about them in an office.

Finally another cashier opened register. Andrew and John switched lines.

"Amanda called me about fifteen minutes ago and offered me dinner. I guess Marla told her I was home. She said you might be dropping by?" Andrew turned and looked at John as the cashier quickly scanned his basket load.

"Perhaps." Andrew paid and stood aside as John paid for his items.

"Alright. I need to go rescue Marla. I might see you soon. If not, good luck."

John nodded.

Andrew drove quickly over to the apartments. As he got to the door, he fished for his keys and unlocked it.

"Marls? You in the bedroom?"

"Yeah." Marla weakly replied.

Andrew set down his things on the kitchen counter before pulling a water bottle out of the fridge. He grabbed the medication and the heating pad and walked in the bedroom.

"Alright Marls. I can't believe you forgot about this, sis."

"I know." She groaned.

"Okay, you're gonna have to sit up. Give me your hand."

He quickly helped her shift as she cried out in pain. He handed her the bottle and the bag from the pharmacy before he fiddled with the heating pad since he knew she wasn't going to be able to figure out the technology at the moment. They didn't make any simple plug in and turn the knob ones anymore. He managed to get it on and heating up before he handed it to her along with the little instruction pamphlet while she took her pill.

"Thanks Andrew. I'll get you back. How much do I owe you? Never mind, just go get it out of my wallet." Marla seized the heating pad and curled back up into fetal position on her side.

"Do you want me to bring you anything from Amanda's?"

"No. I'll get something if I feel like it. Don't worry." She managed a smile which turned into a face of pain.

"I'm gonna go then. I would hug you, but I know you can't have anything touching you right now."

"Thanks bro. Have fun. Ask Tyrone about his big news."

"Alright. Bye, love you. Feel better soon."

"Love you too. Lock the door on your way out, please."

* * *

Amanda's old hands worked the knife in the kitchen, chopping. She hummed to herself because her boys were coming for dinner. Tyrone, Andrew, and Johnny. Pity Marla wasn't feeling well. She would have liked to have seen her and Johnny behaving for once together.

Amanda tossed the vegetables into the pan and began sautéing.

"Ooh, what you cooking Grammy?" Tyrone shut the front door and hung up his coat on the coat rack before coming into the kitchen. He kissed Amanda on the cheek and looked over her shoulder.

"Oh, just some roast with some vegetables. I'm going to take some to Andrea tonight. Maybe Marla. Or I could go get Johnny to do that." Amanda smirked as Tyrone sat down at he kitchen table.

"No, Grammy, what did we say about trying to fix peoples up? I'll take it to Marbles and Dre. Besides, John don't have a good bedside manner if you get what I mean."

"It worked for you and Marie and countless others. I know what I am talking about." Amanda brandished the wooden spatula she was using at Tyrone.

"Shoot, she ain't even said yes yet."

"But she will." Amanda returned to her vegetables.

"I mean, it's different with other people though, Grammy. Like, I look at Marie and she's my Lakota Queen and she's told me that she looks at me and sees her L.A. King. I seen these two together and they won't even look at each other. I've heard her talk about him and it's pretty damn clear John get on her last nerve."

"They went on a date."

"What?"

"Mhmm…Even though they both deny it was a date, it was a date." Amanda opened up the oven, removed the lid from the roast and dumped the vegetables in before replacing the lid and shoving it back in.

The doorbell rang.

"Tyrone, can you go get that please?"

"Sure thing, Grammy." Tyrone got up and jogged to the door and swung it open. "Oh, hey there, John, wassup."

Khan looked at Tyrone, clearly not understanding his slang.

"Hello would suffice, Tyrone." He muttered as he brushed past him into the house.

"Damn, why you gotta be cold like that? Fine, you want formal, you got formal. Hello Commander John Harrison, I hope this evening finds you quite well. How about that polo match, good sir?" Tyrone put on a poor British accent.

John glared at him as he hung up his coat.

"I'm playin." Tyrone quickly held up his hands.

"Looks like I'm late to the party." Andrew walked in the open door.

"Hey, Drew. Wassup?"

"Not much, Tyrone."

It clicked in Khan's mind and he made a mental note. Wassup equals what is happening with your life since we last spoke.

"Let's go to the kitchen. We're letting all the heat in Grammy's house out." Tyrone shut the door and wandered back into the kitchen.

"John." Andrew nodded at him.

The four sat at the table. Amanda beamed at the three of them.

"So, Tyrone, what's this news Marla said you had." Andrew asked.

Tyrone's face lit up.

"I put a deposit down on a ring for Marie. As soon as it comes in, I'm asking her to marry me."

"Hey, congrats man." Andrew slapped him on the arm. "You ready for that?"

"Oh hell yeah. Man, I am madly in love wit her. I look at her, I see the Sun, the Moon, the stars, the earth, the grass, the birds, the trees. She is the air I breath. I see everything that is holy in her. I look in her eyes, I see our life together, our kids, their first steps, their birthdays, their graduations, them going to college, their weddings, us growing old. I see her screaming at me for not taking the garbage out and I see me yelling at her for taking too damn long to get ready. I know when I come home, she's gonna be there, waiting and I can't wait to hear about her day. About what she's accomplished, what she dreams of, what she wants and needs. I know I can go to her when life is hard, and she knows she can come to me. I want to be there when times are hard, to hold on to her when she cries in the middle of the night because she hears the owls and it reminds her of home and she's terrified out of her mind of those damn birds. She is my ROCK and I want to be hers in the storm of life. "

"Tyrone, if those aren't your wedding vows, I'm going to hit you." Amanda was trying to keep from crying.

"Yes, Grammy."

"Dammit, Tyrone. I think you just made all us other men look bad." Andrew grumbled. Khan muttered in agreement.

"Just because you two aren't as eloquent as Tyrone doesn't mean you need to tease him." Amanda scolded as she checked the roast.

Tyrone looked smugly at the pair of men in front of him.

"So John…how was your, uh, date?"

"IT WAS NOT A DATE."

Tyrone laughed.

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt. Ayo Andrew, get a handle on your boy Fred. He won't stop blowing up my phone to complain about your sister. I told him I don't want to hear it, but he still keeps going."

"What is he saying?" Andrew leaned in.

Tyrone glanced at the still glaring John.

"I'll tell you later, man. In private."

"Amanda, how long do you think that roast has on it?" Andrew asked.

"Fifteen minutes or so."

"Tyrone, lets go in the other room. Sorry to abandon you, John."

The two rose and walked to the front room where they sat on the two couches facing each other.

"Alright, what is Fred saying?"

"Look, Fred and Marla went on a date this weekend. She basically told him it wasn't going to work out, she wasn't ready for a relationship. I think he was a little too ahead of himself emotion wise since they had been sleeping together before and thinks she led him on, on purpose. But anyways, now don't get mad. You listening, Drew? Marla ran into John after and he took her to tea, they both say it was not a date. Fred says they've been getting pretty cozy at the office and that she was wearing his scarf when he passed them while on a bus home that night. Drew, are you calm here?"

"Yes." Andrew responded, making a mental note to interrogate Marla.

"Alright, now Fred's been calling me, ranting about how Marla is a slut and a bitch who fucked with his emotions and that she's sleeping around with John and he wonders how many other guys she's screwing right now and wouldn't be surprised if she's sleeping with some guy named Kirk Lakewood from what I could make out. I don't know. But I told him to shut his damn mouth because I'm friends with both of y'all and he could go spread his immature filth elsewhere because I know and he knows it ain't like that and she ain't like that. Andrew, I need you to stay calm and not kill him."

Andrew remained silent, a stony expression on his face.

"Thank you for telling me this, Tyrone."

"Drew, you're scaring me. What are you feeling right now?"

"Like beating the teeth out of Fred Kraft's mouth so it has to be wired shut so he can't talk shit about my sister's honor."

"Calm down, man. He's angry and he's jealous bout how John and Marbles are getting to be good friends so he's probably saying things to start shit."

"I'll sort this out right now. JOHN! Come here, please."

Khan entered the room to find Andrew on the edge of his seat, knee jiggling and mouth in his hands.

"Yes?"

"I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me or so help me God I will kick your ass to kingdom come."

Khan mentally laughed.

"Alright."

"Have you been sleeping with my sister?"

"No."

"Did you go on a date with my sister?"

"We went for tea, it was not a date." Khan growled.

"Any type of sexual activity between the two of you?"

"NO. Why are you asking me this exactly?"

Andrew didn't look up at him.

"According to Fred Kraft, you two have been sleeping together. I'll take your word over his right now."

"Boys, dinner is ready. Come eat and save this nonsense for later."

* * *

Marla sat on the sectional, emailing out the lecture for tomorrow. If she wasn't going to be there, there was no reason her students had to not get the lecture. The aspirin had finally kicked in enough to take the edge off the pain. Now it was just a dull ache. She had been rotating the heating pad between her abdomen and back most of the evening. Her phone rang beside her.

"Hello?"

"Marla, it's Amanda Sayes."

"Hey Amanda. What's up?"

"Are you in bed?"

"No, I'm on the sectional."

"Perfect. Tyrone and I are bringing some food over for you. Did you eat yet?"

"No and Amanda, you don't have to do that."

"I know and I am. I'm making the run over to the hospital anyways and bringing Andrea some since Tyrone wanted to go see her. Hold on." She could hear her talking to a man in the background. She couldn't make out who it was since Amanda covered the receiver. "And Johnny's coming too whether he likes it or not."

"Amanda." Marla's voice dropped.

"Marla."

"No."

"Yes."

"Did he agree to it?"

"No. But he's coming anyways because I want to take a walk with him afterwards. Keeps me young. So get decent. Endometriosis?"

"No. They've checked for that in the past. It's just very severe. I think Dr. Marcus wants to check again. I started some pills today so hopefully it will be better in two days. I'm taking off work tomorrow."

"Okay sweetheart. Andrew gave us his key. We will be over in a half hour or so."

Marla hung up and groaned. This meant she had to go put on pants and a bra. Everything hurt. Maybe she would just put on her sweatshirt and open the windows. She really wasn't feeling up to having visitors, especially John.

Maybe she could get away with staying curled up in the afghan. A part of her brain reminded her she used to be a stripper and it really shouldn't bother her to have men look at her with more clothes on than she did at the club.

She thought about it before reluctantly shuffling to the bathroom before putting on a pair of athletic shorts, a bra and her sweatshirt and opening the windows.

Marla flipped on some music and sank back on the sectional. She should probably have emptied the bathroom trashcan in case anyone wanted to use it. Oh well. Napoleon was settled on the heating pad beside her.

"Better than the vent I take it?"

The tribble merely cooed in reply.

Marla remembered she needed to go feed Scarlett's cat. It was only two floors up. She groaned as she put on a pair of sandals and grabbed the keys to Scarlett's apartment off the counter and her own keys.

Scarlett's apartment was very minimalist. Everything was white with pops of red. She found the food bowl and opened a can of cat food and emptied it and changed the water before leaving. The cat was in the bedroom most likely, hiding.

Back in her own apartment, she found Napoleon still on the heating pad. She moved the tribble and put the heating pad on her thighs and turned it to low as she laid down. Napoleon scooted on her lap and started trilling. Within minutes, she found herself asleep.

It wasn't long before she found herself jolted out of sleep by something crashing to the floor. She sat up and looked over by the door.

"Oh, shit, woke you up, didn't I, Marbles?" Tyrone looked sheepish as he picked himself up from the door way. "By the way, your door is hard to open."

"Can't take you anywhere." Amanda sighed as she stepped past him, containers in hand to put them in the fridge.

"Are you okay, Ty?"

"Yeah. Just my pride is wounded. Glad you were asleep to not see that." Tyrone made his way to the sectional and sat down beside her. "How you doing?" He held out his arms for hug.

"Better than earlier." Marla sighed. "No, Tyrone, please don't hug me right now."

"Earlier, you were sitting on my desk." John entered her apartment. "Technically you're feeling worse than earlier."

"Shut up, John."

He smirked at her as he leaned against the arm of the couch. Napoleon cooed as he scooted up the arm of the couch to Khan's hand where it settled.

"You can sit, you know. I have chairs and a couch. I don't have a desk though."

Khan could smell blood. Finally it clicked in his brain. Pain, blood, issues since a teenager, endometriosis talk from Amanda. He started ruffling the tribble's fur and earned a cascade of trills. Growing up with the female Augments, hormones combined with their superiority created a massively terrifying experience once a month once they all synced to the same cycle. He had seen more than one massive bodily injury sustained by others due to it.

Marla looked up at him with an amused look. Khan realized he was now cuddling the tribble. Marla hid a smile by turning to face Tyrone.

"Tyrone, is something bothering you?"

"Yeah. I'm worried."

"About what? Marie?"

"Nah. Your brother."

"Why? What's going on?" Marla urgently sat up and faced him, letting loose a small whine and wincing.

"Whoa, easy there, Marbles." Tyrone held out his hand. "He's probably hunting down Fred right now if hasn't already found him and giving him one hell of a beatdown."

"Why?" Marla's voice went higher and slightly panicked.

"Because he's saying shit and Andrew's out to defend your honor."

"What kind of stuff?" Amanda shuffled in and was leaning on the edge of the couch Khan had moved from.

"Grammy-"

"What is Fred saying, Ty?" Marla grabbed Tyrone's hand and looked him in the eye. "I want to hear it from you and not someone else."

"Dammit. Tch. Fred's been blowing up my phone calling you a whore and a bitch, you're sleeping with this fool," He waved his arm at a scowling Khan who was still holding the tribble and stroking it. "And saying you're sleeping with a bunch of other Starfleet peeps I don't know. Kirk Lakewood or some shit."

"You mean Kirk AND Lakewood? Kirk is a captain who has been off planet harassing my brother about his ship and whom I've never met and Lakewood is a creep of a Commander."

"Yeah, whatever. So he's been running his mouth to whomever will listen and making noise about how you're a fucking lying slut."

"Alright then. I would normally take care of this myself, but I have the feeling Drew has it covered."

"MARLA." Amanda reprimanded.

"I-"

"MARLENA." Amanda tossed her a phone. "I do not care how bitchy of a mood you are in right now. Call him off. Now."

Marla narrowed her eyes. Amanda stared back. The two men watched as the two women had a stare down. Marla did not break eye contact as she dialed.

"Andrew, it's Marla. What are you doing? No…go home. Now. I will deal with him… What do you mean? Stop. Now… Because I do not have the funds to bail your ass out of jail because of an immature asshole who can't handle being rejected…No, I don't give a flying fuck if you're defending my honor right now…At least drag him out to the street and let him wake up there…Andrew, you knocked him out with one hit, that's enough. I will deal with him later. Bye." She hung up and handed the phone back to Amanda.

"Marla, I understand you are upset and not in the most merciful of moods right now, but allowing your brother to do that is not the answer."

"I am aware. I am also aware that Andrew and Fred are friends and Andrew would not kill him but merely beat him up enough to scare him into keeping his mouth shut and call it even. He's not a mindless rage machine. Trust me, I'm not exactly feeling calm and collected right now."

"Shit, we need to get to the hospital. Grammy, let's go before they tell us we can't go in." Tyrone stood up. Amanda sighed and turned to follow.

"Johnny, you coming?"

"Who are we seeing?"

"He can stay if he wants." Marla grumbled.

"Alright. John, we'll be back."

"Send Andrea my love."

The door closed behind the pair.

"Sit down John, you're making me nervous standing there."

Khan moved to sit next to her.

"So. Not in a very forgiving mood, are we? Hormones can do that."

"Oh fuck off." Marla snarled. "How the hell-"

"Is the pain usually this bad?" Khan interrupted her as he put the tribble down on his lap.

"Yes. Unless I'm on a medication." Marla moved the heating pad to her back. "You've got something on your pants." She picked at a piece of lint stuck to his pants.

"Thank you."

"Tell me more about you John."

"There is not much to tell. I am the best in my department and that is why Marcus is constantly calling me to his office. I do a far superior job than the rest."

"And you're so modest too. Fine, tell me more about your family."

Marla leaned back as John began telling her about his sisters. About their habits, their personalities, how they were…

"You really do miss them, don't you?" She looked at him as he took a pause.

"Very much so."

"Why not reconnect with them?"

"I cannot find them. Any of them. I would do anything to be able to talk with them, walk with them, be with them again." Khan let the words leave his mouth before realizing he said it and his face betrayed his emotions.

Marla moved next to him, took his hand and stroked his knuckles with her thumb.

"You will. Don't give up hope. They are out here and you will be with them again one way or another."

Khan was slightly taken aback by the sudden gesture. He recovered quickly and brought Marla's hand to his mouth and gently kissed the webbing between her thumb and index finger. Marla sat perfectly still, absorbed in the moment and sensation.

They both jumped when a knocking came from the front door. Khan dropped her hand.

"They can't be back already." Marla looked at the clock in confusion. "It's only been twenty minutes."

"Are you expecting anyone?"

"No. I wasn't even expecting you guys until Amanda called."

"Sit. I'll go get it." Khan got up and walked to the front door. Whomever was at the door pounded again, a bit harder.

Khan unlocked and opened the door to see the woman from the McGivers house in front of him.

"Hello again. Move, I need to speak with my aunt." Tabitha pushed past him as he stared at her, bemusement evident in his face as to who she thought she was, shoving him aside.

Marla stared at Tabitha in front of her.

"How did you find where I live?" She questioned.

"I brought macarons." She shook a small brown bag before she put them on the counter.

"Uh…thanks? Will you answer my question please"

"You told me where and I figured out which floor and number. I wanted to apologize for the other night." Tabitha cleared her throat. "It was not my intention to frighten you or scare you off. I apologize if I hurt any feelings or crossed any lines. I got over excited I suppose. I really do want to have a relationship with you Aunt Marla. Please forgive me. You have access to the house whenever. Both the farmhouse and mine. You don't have to move in with me or do any of the things I said. But please, just come have coffee with me on Friday night. You can bring Uncle Andrew too."

Marla stared at the red headed woman in front of her.

"I'll have to think about it."

"Alright." Tabitha nodded as she glanced around the apartment. "I will leave you then to your thoughts. Good night." With that she turned and left. Khan shut the door behind her and returned to his spot on the couch.

"Why would she come here unannounced and uninvited? And she thinks I'm the one who needs cleaning up."

"What?"

"Apparently I am not classy enough to be introduced to high society as a McGivers." Marla rolled her eyes. "Or even the rest of the family." She reached for Napoleon who trilled affectionately before climbing up her jacket and stopping on her chest. "Napoleon, what are you doing?" The tribble began burrowing into her jacket and crawled down her back.

"Tribbles are just…" Khan attempted to find a word. Usually he would use useless, but right now, it was entertaining watching the woman in front of him attempting to catch the tribble in her jacket.

"Oh right, the heating pad. Napoleon really likes it for some reason." She grabbed he heating pad from her back and set it beside her on the cushion. Khan watched the tribble emerge from the bottom hem and make its way to the heat.

Khan reached over and scooped up the tribble, which immediately began making squeals of dissent. He held it and the tribble realized the person holding him was producing an exceptional amount of heat and snuggled in.

Marla unzipped the sweatshirt and slid it off. She was getting too hot even with the windows open. Khan's eyes wandered over her bare shoulders. Her bra and tank strap were slipping. She adjusted it.

They sat in silence, listening to a Beethoven sonata.

"Surely, you must miss your family truly or else you would not have even considered her offer." Khan broke the silence.

"When she first offered it to me, it was…it felt like a prison sentence. Come live with me. I will teach you how you should be acting, how you should be dressing, who you should be socializing with, where you should go."

"It would not suit you."

"I have no desire to live that way. I have a new start. I do not wish to spend it constantly worrying about my family name and what high society expects of me. The opinions of my family and friends are what matters most to me, not some socialite."

"The fallacy in that is that your surviving family, sans Andrew, appears to be comprised of entirely politicians and socialites from what I have heard."

"I know. It is a odd situation but I do need to make a decision. Tabitha wants a relationship but I am unwilling to do what she desires which is integrate with that part of the family and be some type of novelty. I would like a relationship but I just stated my reasons."

"She has offered to drop those expectations."

"Indeed, she has."

"If it is something you desire and conditions are to your liking, seize it." Khan leaned in close to her face and lifted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Opportunities are fleeting." Marla could smell his aftershave, the smell from the scarf.

Khan's eyes darted to the door as he heard the lock scrape and Marla pulled back from him.

"We're back!" Tyrone swung the door open.

Marla rose and stretched. She winced.

"Thank you guys for the food, I'll get into it soon."

"No problem. Come on Johnny, we've caused enough chaos tonight. Let's go for our walk." Amanda patted Marla's hand.

Khan set aside the tribble and stood.

"Feel better soon Marbles. Thanks again for helping me out yesterday."

"You're welcome Ty." She gave Tyrone a kiss on the cheek. "Say hi to Marie for me when you get home."

"She's working late tonight, I probably won't even see her til the morning."

"Well, hope her shift goes well then."

"Me too. I'll see you Wednesday." Tyrone turned and helped Amanda back out the door.

"Good night." Khan nodded at Marla.

"Good luck on your trip. Please come back alive, I don't want Lakewood attempting to transfer into your empty office." She teased as he lingered in the door frame. "You are covered in tribble fur."

He looked down.

"It appears I am." He started picking at the strands, attempting to get rid of it.

"Well, that is what happens when you cuddle an active tribble." Marla giggled.

"You're going to miss me, admit it." He smirked as he leaned with one hand against the wall next to the door.

"Hmmmm…Nah. Maybe I'll actually get some work done. BYE!" She smirked as she moved to snap the door shut.

Khan caught it quickly with his hand and gave her an amused look.

"How rude to shut the door in someone's face." He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright fine." She took him by surprise when she grabbed his hand again. "Be safe. Keep your temper. I'll see you when you get back, my friend." With that she quickly kissed him on the cheek and shut the door.

Marla shuffled to the kitchen and opened the fridge to pull out the food Amanda left. She put the containers in the microwave and went to pick up Napoleon.

She angrily stabbed some potatoes. It was hormones. It was hormones. It was hormones. She kept repeating over and over again. She did NOT have a crush on Commander John Harrison. NOPE. It was her hormones being out of whack from her first period in two hundred and forty-five years. Yes. That was it. She held Napoleon on her lap as she ate, ensuring the tribble didn't get at her plate. It was a good thing he was going to be off planet for nearly a month. Give her body a chance to sort itself out before another stupid thing like that happened.

* * *

"So what did you two do?" Amanda held on to the crook of Khan's arm as they strolled down the street near the house.

"Sat and conversed. How was the hospital?"

"Depressing. Andrea was upset Marla wasn't there, but understood. I think Marla's going to attempt to go tomorrow since she has to be over there anyways."

"She was most certainly not herself tonight."

"I'm surprised you noticed."

"I share a confined space with the woman, I am not clueless."

"You seem troubled, Johnny. I've never seen you act this way before."

"I have found myself in a number of situations I have not found myself in before."

Amanda sighed.

"Johnny."

"Yes?"

"You really need to wake up and face it. You are attracted romantically to this woman. I'm pretty sure she's feeling you too. Give it up. We can all see it. The fact that Andrew didn't beat the snot out of you when Tyrone told him the rumors means he does not object. Now the question is, are you going to pursue this or not?"

"I have no intentions with Marla McGivers. There is nothing between us except friendship." He stated firmly. "Also, as she has stated multiple times, she is not ready for another relationship right now so pushing this subject is useless and I suggest it be dropped."

"So you have considered it."

"Amanda. Drop it."

Amanda groaned in exasperation. She desperately wanted to slap the man next to her across the face.

* * *

Annora McGivers stared at her sister Tabitha, glass of Chianti in hand.

"So what you're saying, is that Marlena and Andrew McGivers are alive. Tabitha, have you been hitting the bottle?" Annora looked at her sister with amusement on her botoxed face.

"No! Cryostasis!"

"Alright, so you're saying the family managed kept this a huge secret for two hundred and forty-five years? Why didn't we hear about it or have any knowledge of it?"

"Well, maybe they didn't want people to know."

"It doesn't make sense." Annora snorted. "You're making less sense than Peach on that cocaine binge she went on before she went to rehab."

"I thought we agreed to never mention that again. You know what would happen if anyone outside the family got a hold on that information. Media would have a field day."

"True. It would truly be a disgrace. Speaking of which, I desire to meet this woman. Make sure she is up to par before we declare her a family member."

"No. I told her she would not be dragged through that."

"And why not?" Annora asked icily. "If she is to be a member of this family, she must be aware there is a code of conduct we all must follow and if she's running around on a motorcycle, breaking into private property and sleeping with a co-worker, we simply cannot have that and cannot associate with her. She must be cultivated into an upstanding member of society."

"She's a history professor at Starfleet Academy."

"Oh my, what kind of people is Starfleet hiring now a days?" Annora sniffed. "They've certainly lowered their standards."

"Annora, she is our aunt."

"Tabitha, she might be an imposter after the family fortune. I will take this with a grain of salt and am denying her any entrance to the house until I meet her and that is final."

Tabitha crossed her arms and considered her older sister.

"We are meeting for coffee on Friday." She finally spoke.

* * *

Khan slammed the door to his apartment.

Once more, he stripped on his way to the shower.

He stood in the hot water, seething to himself. Allowing himself to give her signs of affection...Allowing his emotions to come out like that in front of her. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. He didn't know what the hell was going on with himself.

Yes. He was generally attracted to her. He forced himself to admit that much. He couldn't help it. What exactly else was going on, he didn't know.

She kissed him. On the cheek, but she had kissed him.

He decided to put it from his mind for the moment. He needed absolute focus the next month to be working with Marcus's crew on the ship.

He was going to talk to Marcus about Deep Space K-7. He revisited the thoughts he had had in the store. It would provide a very good learning experience. Much, much more effective with weapon designs to see what they would be up against instead of reading.

Once out of the shower, he did something he had never done. He called Admiral Marcus.

* * *

Admiral Marcus watched the setting sun from his office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" A mousy man opened the office door.

"Ah yes. Sit. Good to see you Dr. Warren. I have some questions about genetics." He gestured to the chair in front of the desk and Dr. Warren sat quickly.

"Fire away, sir."

"Augments."

"What about them?"

"Tell me, how did their relationships work?"

"Relationships? Like romantically?"

"Yes."

Dr. Warren cleared his throat, taken by surprise. Human genetics were his specialty and natural he had found the topic of the human Augments absolutely fascinating.

"Well, um…let's see. They were exactly like normal humans in the sense. Dating, casual sex, relationships that did and didn't work. The real difference is when an Augment was truly in love. Like normal humans, they married. But they were better at us than everything and that includes love. Once Augments have bonded in a sense and are in love, that is it. They will stay with that person for life."

"Bonded? Like sex?"

"No. Like human bonding. You've surely bonded with your wife, your daughter, your friends right?"

"Ah, I see."

"What we feel with love, it is estimated they felt it much more intensely. If the partner dies, they would not ever take another. The weaker bred Augments occasionally died of Broken Heart Syndrome. They were incredibly loyal to their mates. I don't want to say spouses, since many did not see the need to go through with that particular 'inferior' ritual."

"What if a mate was murdered?"

"Oh, revenge would be immediately sought. No doubt about that. Augments were very intense people when it came to anger. There were at least two wars between them started by a murdered spouse slash mate. One of Khan Noonien Singh's henchmen accidentally killed the mate of a neighboring reigning Augment. The man had been walking at night in the gardens and the henchmen mistook him for an assassin. A bloody war that one was. Of course Singh won and acquired the territory, but he had that henchmen executed as soon as he found out why exactly his ally, Lu Ting was declaring war. Lu Ting was one of the fiercest female Augments known. Upon defeat, Khan offered her a place in his ranks. She opted to commit suicide in front of him instead of giving him a yes or no answer."

"The other?"

"Between two smaller territories in France. The wife of Pierre duPont was kidnapped, raped, tortured and murdered. She was a normal human, surprisingly. Hell rained down and there was no winner because the two sides decimated each other."

"So, you are basically saying if an Augment falls in love-"

"Completely. Like I said, we all think we've fallen in love at some point, but we really don't know it until we've felt the real deal." Dr. Warren interrupted.

"Yes, yes. So if that happens and you attempt to remove the 'real deal' mate from the situation?"

"It would be like signing your own death certificate if that person died. Even if the person did not die, you would still have a very, very angry, wrathful, raging Augment on your hands. Remember, they were aggressive, arrogant and extremely territorial about almost everything, especially such relationships as family and friends. Withholding those people from an Augment could lead to an incredibly nasty situation. But lovers…you were asking for a very painful death if you separate the two with the intent on keeping them away from each other."

"And if they weren't in love?"

"They would still be furious, but probably get over it after a bit, like any normal break up." Dr. Warren shrugged. "May I inquire why you ask?"

"The wife and I were discussing it the other night. I want to give her some answers to her curiosity. Thank you, Dr. Warren."

"Oh, no problem sir." Dr Warren stood and shook the Admiral's hand. "Give my regards to the family."

"Will do."

* * *

Khan unceremoniously threw his bags in the back of the car. The Admiral didn't trust him to show up on his own so he had sent a car to pick him up. The sun hadn't risen yet and was unlikely to for another few hours. The driver glanced at him.

"To the docking then?"

"Yes." Khan grumbled. He leaned back and covered his mouth and nose with his scarf to try and take a nap. It still smelled of Marla. He quickly fell asleep in the passenger seat.

He had spent the majority of the day before sleeping and debating about going back to see Marla or Amanda again before he left knowing he wouldn't see anybody he was likely to get along with for a month. He decided against it.

Khan was jerked awake as the car came to a complete stop and turned off.

"We have arrived." The driver nodded at him. Khan shoved a few dollars at the man and got his bags out of the back.

"There we are." Admiral Marcus looked up from a table where several men in red shirts stood. "Alright, everyone is here. Let's move out."

Khan watched them closely as everything was set up to leave. He studied them as everything proceeded.

Marcus took his seat up front in the small shuttle.

"Alright take us out. Coordinates two three, one seven, four six, one one."


	7. Chapter 7

Icicles 7

disclaimer: do not own star trek

* * *

Khan lay in his quarters. It had only been a day. So far it hadn't been too bad. He had an entire team of engineers and scientists under his command, trying to figure out how to make what he wanted happen. They also contributed ideas and perspective. It was refreshing to have some new eyes on the matter. One had suggested what he hadn't even thought of. The ability to fire and attack while in warp. Full capabilities of a starship out of warp.

He had sat and discussed exactly how to accomplish this with the team for hours. He was actually getting excited. This was something that hadn't been done on a starship before. Something new. In fact the entire ship was going to change the game. Granted it was a ship built solely for war and not exploration like the rest of the fleet. It was his job to make the ship a killing machine and he was going to go all out with it.

The only downside would be he would be kept on an even tighter leash once Marcus realized exactly how merciless a machine he was making this ship. Built for complete annihilation. The war with the Klingons was going a be a bloody one. If Marcus had a fleet of these ships built, it was likely to be a short one as well. But it would certainly draw attention from other planets outside Federation Space who would see them as a threat and attempt to eliminate or control that threat as quickly as possible. This would very much lead to an arms race.

A thought floated across his mind.

He could always wait. Seize control of the ship when least expected if Marcus did indeed keep him as a lapdog on the bridge to ensure the ship was working the way it was intended.

His lip twisted in delight as he relished the thought of Marcus's face once he overthrew the bridge to seize control of it. He just needed to find a way to sneak the crew on board. He had to find a proper and suitable way to dispose of Marcus. Perhaps he would just keep him in the brig, threaten his entire crew, perhaps torture his family. Let him see how it felt. Torture him occasionally. He hadn't decided yet.

He just had to wait.

Waiting was not one of his strong points, but he needed to exercise immense patience right now. He needed to find a way to get the crew on board, figure out exactly to do after they seized control. Would they go back to Earth, side with the Klingons, or just go find a planet? Or just endlessly float in space? He needed a plan. They might be welcomed on Romulus.

He reached into his bag to get ready for bed. His fingers closed around his scarf. He pulled it out, brought it to his face and inhaled once more to find the smell had faded significantly. He could barely smell anything. He discarded it next to him as he moved to find his bedclothes.

He moved his coat and a small envelope fell out. He picked it up and opened it.

"In case you get lonely. -Amanda" It read in neat handwriting. Underneath was a phone number. He strongly suspected he knew exactly whose number it was. He folded it back up and put it in his bag. He opened his phone and called Amanda.

* * *

Marla slammed the apartment door shut. Her hand was still throbbing in pain. She had managed to sit through group with Fred's snarky comments all night. The second group had ended, she had confronted him and hit him as hard as she possibly could across the face.

Andrew had stood at a distance, willing to let her handle it.

"How dare you." She had hissed. Low and threatening. A tone she was not used to using after so long.

Fred had groaned in pain, holding his face. Marla had managed to bloody his nose.

"How dare you say those things. I opened up to you, I was honest with you. I let you into my bed! And you turn around and say these horrible things after I made it clear I was uninvolved with anyone else because I AM NOT READY. I TRUSTED YOU!" She snarled before sinking her fist into his crotch, causing him to scream and sink to the ground still yelling in pain.

Andrew gave a small smile of approval before moving towards her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back.

"That's enough Marls. I think he's gotten the message." He had been on the receiving end of that punch to the groin twice in his life while growing up. He hated to think how much power that punch packed after military training.

Marla threw her coat on the table as she noticed an envelope on the counter. She picked it up and opened it.

"In case you need vent. -Amanda" Beneath the note was a phone number. She scrunched her nose. She knew exactly whose phone number it might be. She left it on the counter. She had half a mind to throw it away. She reached for her phone and dialed Amanda. She found the line was busy and she hung up.

She released Napoleon and went to lay in bed, stripping herself of her clothes.

Ten minutes later, her phone rang. She hesitated before she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Thought so." She heard John on the other end. Then a click.

What the hell. She got up, stormed to the kitchen and found the number on the counter. She jabbed the buttons angrily.

"Harrison."

"You know it is incredibly rude to call someone from space and then hang up on them, you ass." She snapped. "How the hell did you even get my number?"

"Amanda left a note in my coat with an unmarked number. I suspected it was yours so I called to confirm my suspicions. I am curious as to how you got mine."

"Same."

Silence.

"I am going to bed now. Goodnight John."

"Wait."

Marla complied.

"Yes?"

She heard him sigh on the other end.

"You sound unreasonably angry."

"Perhaps."

"What happened?"

"I confronted Fred. That's it."

"You hit him, did you not?"

"No."

"Don't lie, you hit Lakewood over less."

"Yes, I hit him, happy?"

She could practically hear him smirking on the other side.

"Good."

"I'm going to bed now." She hung up.

Marla growled. That man was so infuriating.

Her phone rang beside her.

She picked it up.

"Yes?"

"What was that about it being rude to hang up on someone?"

"I am not playing phone tag with you, John."

"I was not suggesting it."

"Then stop!"

"Stop what? You are the one who called me back, were you not?"

"You're the one who called and hung up in the first place!"

"You really are irritated by this, aren't you?" He sounded immensely amused.

"And you really are enjoying it, aren't you?"

"I am in space with little else to do at the present moment."

Marla sighed in resignation. She walked back to bed and crawled under the covers.

"How is Marcus behaving?"

"I have not seen him all day which is most surprising."

"What is it like?"

"What is what like?"

"Space."

"Why are you asking me?"

"Andrew would not tell me."

She was met with silence.

"Vast. Cold. I cannot tell you where I am, but I can see a planet from here and it is mind-blowing how technology has advanced to be able to take us out here." He finally spoke softly into the receiver.

"More than that." She closed her eyes.

"I can see the moons of this planet. Beyond that, infinite stars as far as the eye can see. Galaxies." He breathed. "No falling asleep on me. I can hear you starting to."

"I'm not." She lied.

"Tell me, what do you see out your window then, since I am describing my view."

Marla sat up and glanced out.

"A hobo pissing on the sidewalk."

He chuckled.

"Not exactly endless stars, but I guess when you have to go, you have to go."

"I prefer my view better." He informed her.

"Good to know." She yawned.

"What did I say about falling asleep?"

"Shut up."

There was a pause.

"Someone's coming, I have to go."

"Okay, I'll talk to you when you get back then or whenever."

"Yes. Goodnight." John spoke quickly and quietly before he hung up.

Marla tossed the phone aside. She lay on her back and allowed her mind to wander.

The conversation reminded her strongly of the last few weeks of her and Lee's relationship. His 'business' trips. The days she wouldn't hear from Kayla. She felt her heart and stomach turn cold.

She hated them both. She hated them with every ounce she could.

She couldn't even stop the tears from beginning to rush down her face. She soon found herself curled up on her side, sobbing, gasping for air.

She had loved him.

She trusted her.

She had agreed without hesitation when he had asked her to marry him.

She should have seen it.

She should have seen the signs, she should have known.

It shouldn't have taken her walking in on them to figure it out. It shouldn't have taken that long to find out.

Marla wanted to claw her face off from shame and humiliation. From heartbreak and grief.

Eventually the tears stopped and she soon found herself drifting off.

* * *

Andrew stood in front of the coffee maker in the break room. It was Friday. Marla had told him that one woman, no, family member, wanted to have coffee with them. He had to accept. It wasn't fair to throw her to the wolves on this one. She was skeeved out, especially since the woman had found where Marla lived.

Too many things had been happening too fast. They were supposed to be there in an hour. Marla was probably back in her office finishing up. She had mentioned getting much more done since John was off planet and not sitting in her office when he was bored. He had suggested maybe moving offices to be more productive. She had dismissed him, saying she was moved in and settled now so it made no sense to pack it all up again to move down the hall.

Andrew wasn't entirely sure how he felt about a possible relationship between the two. He had seen both sides of John and still wasn't certain on his feelings on the man.

Andrew did not like this entire situation they were in at all. He would much rather have them both transfer to LA. Find another Cryo support group. He knew it wasn't that simple though. They both had made friends, she was teaching. But it would be such a fresh start. Away from the drama, away from everything. He had looked into it. There were some openings in Los Angeles. They would still have off-planet opportunities, She would be able to teach. They would be able to visit San Francisco occasionally. They had phones. He would discuss it with her. Best to do it now.

He walked out of the break room and down the hall. He opened the first door and then knocked on the second.

"Come in."

Marla looked up from her paperwork on the desk.

"Oh hey."

"Hey, can we talk about something for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Marla closed the folder and gave him her undivided attention.

"I want us to transfer to Los Angeles." Andrew sat in the chair in front of the desk.

"Why?"

"Because we are in a mess of drama here. Things are moving too fast. I feel it would be best for us to take a step away from it."

Marla leaned back in the chair and looked at him.

"No. I'm fine where we are. We cannot run from our issues. That is cowardly. Perhaps we can go away this weekend and next weekend and take a breather?"

Andrew glowered at her. She was right. They couldn't run.

"Fine. Where should we go then?"

"Hm….We could go hiking."

"In April?"

"Alright fine, then you choose something."

"Reno?"

"I don't have money to gamble with."

"Napa Valley?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

The coffee shop that Tabitha had chosen was rather large and upscale. Marla shot a side glance at her brother to see that he too was nervous. Marla spotted Tabitha with another woman who looked similar to her in a corner booth. There were already two empty cups sitting on the table along with a large pot of what Marla assumed was coffee.

"You must be Andrew." Tabitha smiled at Andrew. "I am Tabitha Williams-McGivers. This is my sister, Annora."

Annora stared haughtily at the pair as they sat.

"Tabitha, when you said they were in need of help, I did not expect them to be in this state. Look at their uniforms. Slightly disheveled. Hmph. What is Starfleet allowing these days."

Marla was now hyper-aware of the slight wrinkles in her uniform dress.

"How are you two today? How was work?" Tabitha poured coffee out for the two of them.

"Work was fine." Marla nodded. She felt a bit more relaxed in an open setting like this with Tabitha instead of alone in the house. "We had a meeting today about department budget cuts though to the new history building. We were told to expect some changes next semester to try and make up for it."

"What kind of changes?" Tabitha passed them both milk and sugar.

"No idea."

"What about you, Andrew?"

"Fine. Got a call from a Captain today whose ship I worked on a little bit ago thanking me and told me to expect something. Got a package later of a tiny miniature of Romulan Ale. Rather gutsy of him to send that since it's illegal."

"Enough of this small talk. Now to get down to business. Both of you, open your mouths." Annora sniffed.

"Annora!" Tabitha reprimanded.

"Excuse me?" Andrew stared at the woman.

"You heard me. Open your mouths or I'll see to it that you are not permitted anywhere near the McGivers house again or I'll have you arrested. I should have you arrested for breaking and entering and theft of that afghan." Annora opened her bag and opened two tubes which each contained a cotton swab. "I want proof. Therefore, we are doing DNA testing." She stood and walked to Marla. "Open your mouth."

Marla stared, mouth slightly ajar with shock. Annora grabbed her chin and forced her mouth open further before scraping the swab across the inside of her cheek.

"HEY!" Andrew rose and Annora quickly jammed the second swab into his mouth before capping the two and shoving them back in her bag and left.

"I apologize for my sister. Are you alright?" Tabitha reached over to pat Marla's hand and was quickly swatted away.

"We're leaving." Andrew stood and pulled Marla up with him.

"Wait! Please, I had no idea she was going to do that. Please stay!" Tabitha begged.

"No. It's best we left. Please do not contact us again." Andrew snapped.

Marla was very shaken up as she clung to Andrew as they practically ran out the door.

* * *

Khan glared at the group. Now they were just throwing stupid ideas out. He had had enough of it. It was time to start discussing the how. How to make all of this happen. He glanced at the security guard in the corner.

"Keep your temper." The words floated across his mind.

He took a deep breath.

"Enough." He spoke. "Enough prattling on about ridiculous things you inane idiots. This is becoming idiotic. Shall we get to business? That is, if you are all done spouting nonsense."

The group fell silent and looked uncomfortable.

Two hours later, Khan was in a shower. He needed someone to vent to about how stupid these people were. He debated about calling Marla. No. He couldn't do that. He couldn't risk almost getting caught with a phone again this week. The people with families were permitted to call their families at night to talk with their children. Everyone else was supposed to not have them. But not today. Perhaps tomorrow. He couldn't possibly be the only other one to have sneaked a phone m on board.

His phone was currently hidden under the mattress. Cliché, but he knew people would be smart enough to not go rooting through his belongings. His quarters were private, like the rest of the scientists. The construction crew had communal bunks.

He just wanted to sleep it off since he couldn't rant to anyone. Not Joaquin, not Amanda, not even Marla.

Khan got out of the shower and dried off. It was cold in his quarters. He quickly got ready for bed and burrowed into the sheets.

_Her arms wrapped around his neck as she gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. He returned it briefly before she pulled away and snuggled into his chest, auburn hair everywhere. He tangled his fingers in her hair and kissed the top of her head before he removed his fingers, pulled the blankets around them both in a cocoon type and wrapped his arms around her, perfectly content with feeling her breath on his chest._

_'Hold on, I have to go use the bathroom.' Marla murmured before rolling out of bed. He pulled her back and kissed her neck, pausing to nibble at her ear._

_'Stop! I have to pee!' She giggled. As she stood and walked away, she burst into flame and disintegrated into ash._

_He cried out and threw the covers off, rushing to the spot. The ashes scattered. He chased them to another room. His crew stood before him. His breathing was heavy. Joaquin smiled at him and held out his hand to greet him, wordlessly inviting him to take it so he could embrace him. Khan stumbled over to embrace Joaquin. Before he could reach him, the entire crew also burst into flames and turned to ash. Once more he screamed in horror._

_All he could hear was laughter. Admiral Marcus's laughter as the ash swirled around him and forming into metal. He found himself in an iron maiden, Marla, Amanda, Andrew, Tyrone, and his crew outside of it, staring. Marcus appeared behind them and began slitting every single one of their throats, the blood rushing everywhere, leaking into the iron maiden. He screamed, defenseless to stop the massacre._

_'I own you, you son-of-a-bitch.. You're mine.' Marcus's voice rang inside the metal as he felt the blood reach his ankles, his knees, his stomach, his chest, then his neck. 'Until the day I decide you're useless, son.' Came the growl before the blood blocked his mouth and nostrils, drowning him._

Khan woke up. He rolled over and grabbed the trash bin next the bed and vomited.

* * *

Marla stood in front of the door. Andrew had told her about this. The holodeck. It was in the Academy gym. As a professor, she had full access to the facilities. Gyms, pool, saunas, everything. She flipped the pad open. It said the room was unoccupied. She slid her identification card through the reader.

'NEW USER: MARLENA MCGIVERS. PROFESSOR. HISTORY." The screen read. "SELECT TYPE."

Marla proceeded to enter her preferences in the machine before the door clicked and the screen read ENTER.

She put her mouth guard in and entered. Her hands and feet were wrapped in preparation. Hand to hand combat training. That was her favorite in the army. It was time to get back into it for stress relief. The room had a grid pattern running all over the inside.

"Begin." She breathed. The room the program had chosen was a dark alley.

Instantly, a hologram of a man formed in front of her, knife in hand. He growled and lunged towards her. She grabbed his wrist and twisted, kicking the knife away when he dropped it. She was shocked to feel how real the hologram felt. It buzzed with electricity though.

She was thrown across the holodeck. Shit, she had lost focus when she was considering the hologram. She quickly rolled to the side as the hologram attempted to slam his foot into her face. She turned and swept his leg out from under him with her leg, aiming for the back of the knees with her heel. He got back up before she could.

She seized a bottle from the trash can and smashed it across his face as he leaned down, knife in hand. The hologram dissolved. She breathed heavily as she stood.

"Level two." She panted. The holodeck went fuzzy and came back into focus. A bar. She observed a man and woman sitting at the bar. They stared and stood. The woman came at her first. This hologram was much more skilled in hand to hand than a fist fight in an alley.

Marla forced herself to remember everything from training. The hologram landed a punch across her face, forcing her back into a table. She hissed and retreated back a few feet, regrouping before charging in again.

The woman pulled out a dagger, Marla jumped back and looked around. A dagger materialized on a table. She grabbed it and resumed. The hologram quickly kicked it out of her hand and moved to stab her. Marla turned and dodged at the last second before seizing the hologram's arm and flipping her over, picking up the dropped knife and placing it against the hologram's neck. The hologram punched her in the stomach. She held on tightly to the knife as she realized she had to knock out or kill the hologram. She plunged the dagger into the woman's stomach and the hologram dissolved.

The man came after her next. She grabbed his shoulders. SING, she remembered. Solar plexus, instep, nose, groin, threw him to the ground and kicked him in the head. The hologram dissolved.

Marla leaned over, hands on her knees as she drew ragged breaths. She looked at the bar and saw her water bottle. She opened it and drank before replacing it. She wiped her forehead off.

"Level three."

The room went fuzzy once more and she found herself surrounded by a zombie horde.

"END PROGRAM." She quickly yelled. The hologram faded out, leaving the empty grid room. She wasn't quite ready for that yet. She picked up her water bottle and exited.

"I was wondering who was using that on a Monday." She heard a voice and turned. She saw Beatty standing there, water in hand. Charles Beatty. 49. Australian. Fellow professor in the history department.

"Hello Charles." She greeted.

"I would ask if you wished to join me in the holodeck, but it looks as if you've had yourself a right go."

"Yeah. I think I'm just going to hit the showers."

"So, how about that meeting then the other day, eh? What do you think about the cuts?"

"I don't know. We will have to see. They'll be cutting some things from the new building is what I got the impression of."

"That's what I thought too. But they told me we're moving down to the basement of Harter next semester!"

"The basement?"

"Says it's cheaper to hold classes down there. Less electricity since the boiler rooms heat it in the winter and it's freezing in the summer. But there's mold and mice down there."

"I am going to be so happy when they get the history building finished." Marla sighed.

"Me too. We'll have our own classrooms, no mice, not having to fight over classrooms…It will be great."

"It will be great to have our own offices, too." Marla added.

"Oh yeah. I'm out in the science labs right now at HQ. Explosions regularly."

"I'm on a floor with mostly Commanders."

"Seventeenth?"

"Yes."

"Heard they were a rowdy bunch up there."

"Oh yes. My brother included." Marla cleared her throat.

"Heard Adam Lakewood is there. I heard he was the reason we had that stupid seminar."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, if my memory serves me correctly, John Harrison walked in on him having sex on that desk in the office across from his."

Marla went a number of shades of color.

"THAT'S MY OFFICE!"

"Better bleach that desk then."

"You know, I think I am up for another round."

"Alright! Tell me, have you ever sword fought with pirates?"

"What?"

"You're about to!" Charles slid his card and pulled her into the holodeck.

Indeed, they were on a merchant ship from the 18th century. Charles handed her a heavy sword and an old flintlock pistol.

"I hope you're decent at fencing."

"Not really."

"Ah well, you'll pick it up. BEGIN."

Cannon fire erupted from beside them as a ship anchored, preparing to board.

"Here they come. Brace yourself."

Indeed, the pirates came. Marla watched the pirates sword movements with Charles as he ran ahead and began imitating. Soon she began getting the hang of it. She thrust the sword into a particularly hairy pirate and it dissolved.

She fumbled with the pistol and it went off, taking a chunk out of a pirate and it dissolved. She tossed the pistol aside, knowing if it were indeed as historically accurate as Charles probably programmed it, it would be a pain in the ass.

A pirate with gangrene lunged at her and she caught him in the abdomen with her sword and dissolved.

Another quickly took its place and swung at her before she could get her sword back up. The metal tapped her side and the holodeck faded and returned to the grid.

"Sorry, I think I died." Marla apologized.

"No worries. Happens to the best of us." Charles panted. "I had a student, Sulu Hikaru, who used to do this program with me. I've missed having a partner."

"Well, it was fun, but I'll leave you to your pirates. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to stay for another go?"

"Yeah, I don't want to interrupt your workout. Thank you for allowing me to join you." Marla gave a small wave and left.

"LEVEL TWO! COME AT ME YOU DINGOS! DROP THAT BABY!" She heard him yell as the doors shut.

* * *

Amanda's patience with John and Marla was wearing thin. She was not a patient woman. She aggressively knitted on the train as José held her yarn on the way to group.

"You are angry, Miss Sayes."

"Yes I am. These two are two stubborn fools who'd rather deny everything than look at what's in front of them." She spat.

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Ah. Si. I do. I think."

"Johnny and Marla! They both like each other, they won't admit it! It's driving me mad!" Amanda dropped a few stitches and cursed as she fixed her mistake.

"Give it time. It's like that old song. You can't hurry love. You just gotta wait."

"Never heard it." Amanda sighed. "That song must be hundreds of years old."

"Yeah. They'll come around."

"I do hope so."

* * *

Andrea sat on the edge of the bed. Her discharge papers were being processed. Peter sat beside her. He nudged her slightly and she smiled.

"Just a little while longer and you'll be out of here." He grinned. "Do you have somewhere to go?"

"Ms. Sayes offered to let me stay at her place since I do need supervision for two weeks and I agreed." Andrea looked down shyly.

"I see."

"Yeah…"

"Can I still check in with you?"

"I would like that."

"Promise me you'll still go to group?"

"I promise. Everyone has been coming to see me. Sam even brought my tribble by for a little while. He's watching him for me."

"A tribble?" Peter's eyes widened.

"It's sterile."

"Tribbles aren't sterile."

"They can be neutered."

Peter stared at her.

"Okay." The doctor walked in with her chart on his tablet. "Looks like everything is in order. You are free to go."

Andrea smiled and stood. Peter carried the bag with her things in it. Along with the flowers people had sent, and motioned for her to go.

Andrea walked out the door. As they came to the front lobby, she hesitated.

"Go on." Peter nodded.

Andrea took a deep breath and walked out the door.

Rain fell from the sky, dripping from the overhang outside the front doors that covered the drive up circle. The breeze hit her face and she closed her eyes.

She felt Peter's hand close around hers and she smiled.

* * *

Annora sat crossed legged in the office. Her leg bounced on her knee and she let out an impatient sigh as she glanced at ther watch. She was going to be late unless this lab tech hurried up.

"Alright, I have the results." The lab tech shuffled in. Annora snatched the tablet out of his hands.

"So, it's a match?"

"Both of them."

Annora's mind began turning furiously. She could always pay them to go away. What if they wanted in on the family fortune? What if they wanted the house back? Or rights to family things? Technically, they had rights to everything.

"Thank you. I will be in contact if I need anything else."

* * *

Khan's patience was wearing extremely thin with these people. It was Wednesday and all they had done was barely even start on figuring out how to put their ideas for the bridge alone into action. It was all he could keep from doing from flipping the table over and storming out.

"Let's take a break." He grunted and rose out of his seat to leave. The security guard moved in front of the door.

"Move." Khan hissed.

"Can't do it sir. Was told to not let you leave the room until dinner."

"I need to use the toilet."

The guard moved aside quickly.

A week. A bloody week and already he felt as if he was going to go insane. He slammed the bathroom door behind him and began pacing, running his hands through his hair, resisting the urge to rip it out.

That was it. He needed to call either Amanda or Marla that night. It was an hour til dinner and another two hours after that with those nitwits. He needed them though. Smaller scale, like a one man shuttle type, he could build himself given the right resources and information. Something this size, he needed quite a bit of help.

Right now, he needed to calm himself down. He leaned against the sink and closed his eyes, attempting to remember the last calm moment he had. Probably holding the damn tribble. What did Marla name that thing again? Napoleon? What was another time? He remembered the sensation of the warm water on his back, Marla gently wiping away the dried blood. He felt his muscles relax at the memory. Feeling of warm water against his skin in the shower…yes. The door to the bathroom opened.

"OUT." He snarled without opening his eyes or looking up. He heard whomever it was scurry away, the door closing behind them. He lost the feeling of relaxation much to his irritation. The door opened once more.

"I SAID OUT!" He turned to come face to face with Admiral Marcus.

"Well, I have to take a piss, son, if you don't mind." Marcus grunted and undid his fly in front of a urinal. "What. Only a week and you're on edge? You have three more weeks up here, I suggest you calm your ass down."

"These people are incompetent fools, when combined, have the attention span less than that of a squirrel!"

"Deal with it! It's how they are."

"I am not here to babysit a supposedly capable team of scientists and engineers!"

"You're not dealing with them right then." Marcus looked over his shoulder. "They figure things out easier when they're moving, doing things. Not having a damn powwow around a table. Why do you think we let them have a rec room at headquarters? Things come to them when they do other things. I'll give you lot the night off to regroup." Marcus zipped up his fly, flushed, and washed his hands.

Khan sighed.

"Go to your quarters, I'll go give them the happy news." Marcus grunted.

Once back, Khan flopped face first onto the bed. His hand fished under the mattress until it closed around the phone.

* * *

"Hello?" Marla had just gotten comfortable and ready for a nap before group.

"I am saddled with a group of idiots."

"Hello John." She sighed and scratched her forehead before letting her arm fall back. She cradled the phone with her shoulder.

"A group of toddlers would be more effective at their jobs at this point." She could hear him gritting his teeth on the other end.

"I assume you talked to Marcus."

"He informed me I am handling them wrong."

Marla snorted.

"What?" He snapped.

"Nothing." She stroked Napoleon who had snuggled up in the darkened room as she dug in a bag of dried blueberries. "What kind of people are you working with, if you can tell me that, that is?"

"Engineers."

"Oh. It's best to let them go play in their own little world on their own." Marla dismissed. "I grew up with one. They do better if they're working with their hands instead of their mouths. If you want something done with them, set them in front of it instead of having them talk to you about it. You'll get more results."

"You sound exhausted."

"You sound pissed off. I just had to grade midterms. I was about to have a nap."

"I may indulge in one."

"Mhm."

He listened to her breathing for a few moments.

"How did Friday night go?"

"It was a nightmare. Forced DNA samples from Tabitha's sister Annora."

"What?"

"Yes. A very unpleasant encounter."

"I highly doubt that what she did was legal."

"Nothing we can do about it now. She informed us we're not allowed near the house until she gets the DNA results back under threat of arrest. She called to remind me of that yesterday. I don't even know how she got my number."

"What does Andrew have to say?"

"He's furious. Annora attempted to call him too and he told her he would call the cops for harassment if she called him again."

"This is quite the mess you've found yourself in."

"You don't need to tell me that."

They both fell quiet.

"When are you coming home again?"

"Three weeks."

Marla remained quiet as she offered a blueberry to Napoleon who immediately ate it off her finger.

"What are you doing?"

"Feeding the tribble." Marla responded. "It likes blueberries. Surprisingly, not trying to crawl into the bag."

Khan felt somewhat calmer.

"Talk to me."

"I am, John."

"What is the weather doing there?"

"It's raining heavily. There's been a few rolls of thunder, but nothing much."

Khan closed his eyes. He wanted to fall asleep in that bed with her at that moment. With the pouring rain outside, the purring tribble, and her. The thought had come out of nowhere and taken him by surprise.

"Tell me about London, John. I've never been."

"No. It's your turn. Why did you decide to study history?"

"I've always loved it. It was my best subject in school as a child. It was just logical I pursue it."

"Nothing else?"

"No."

"Why do you love it?"

"Because you see how people used to live, predict what will happen. History repeats itself. It's difficult to explain. My grandmother always supported it and fed my habit with old books."

"Tell me about her."

"My grandmother?"

"Yes."

Khan's blood pressure dropped further as he listened to Marla telling him about her grandmother. He wished he could see her face while she spoke about her.

He sat up quickly when he heard footsteps approaching. He held his breath. They passed. He exhaled.

"Are you alright John?"

"Yes."

"You certainly sound calmer than earlier."

"I suppose."

"Andrew wants us to transfer. He was talking about New York last night. Earlier, it was Los Angeles."

Khan felt his stomach nearly fall through.

"New York?"

"Yes."

"Are you going?"

"I'd rather not.. I'm content here. New York is a little fast for me. But I would also like a pay raise and to get away from this whole mess with the McGivers."

His brain went into a frenzy.

"So, are you going?"

"I have two weeks to decide."

"Two weeks."

"That's what I just said. I just need some time to think about it. I think I'm going to discuss it with Amanda."

"If you are comfortable here, why leave?"

"I already said."

"How did you even find out about this opening?"

"Well the Dean sent out a message to the entire history department. Said it was a message from Admiral Marcus who heard from Admiral Colton in New York who heard form a professor at NYU who has a partnership with Starfleet Academy. Does it matter?"

No. It shouldn't. He shouldn't care. It shouldn't matter. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Anyways, but we are having a Bajoran ambassador come give a lecture next week about Bajor history. It is going to be very exciting! I can't wait!"

"That sounds quite fascinating. Bajor is supposedly very similar to Earth geographically. I would have liked to hear that."

"Tell me more about space."

"It's big." He yawned.

"Fascinating. Didn't know that." She giggled. She wanted to see him. She wanted to play with his hair just to see how he would react, caress his face, warp her arms around his neck... Too much. No, no, no.

"Mhm."

"Calm now?"

"Yes." Khan closed his eyes and he felt himself becoming sleepy.

"No falling asleep on me." She teased gently.

"Hn."

"Shall I let you sleep then?"

"No."

"Too bad. I'll talk to you later. Go rest."

He grumbled.

"Bye John, don't kill anyone, please." She hung up, rolled over and groaned.

Fuck.

Goddammit.

She liked him.


	8. Chapter 8

Icicles 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek

* * *

"Marla. Are you there?" Marie banged on the door. Wednesday night. Marie had wanted to drop by first and then had over.

"Yes. Hold on." Marie heard the lock scrape open before the door opened.

"Hey lady." Marie grinned. "What's wrong?" Her grin fell.

"I have a problem." Marla sighed.

Marie walked in, kicked off her muddy shoes, and sat on the couch.

"What?"

Marla collapsed on the couch next to her and picked up a throw pillow and put it over her face and groaned.

"WHAT? Marla!"

"I. Like. Him." She whined.

Marie screamed in excitement and began shaking her.

"GO FOR IT! DO IT! MARRY HIM. SEXY BABIES!"

"WOAH THERE!"

"NO. NO WOAH THERE. GO GET YOUR MAN!"

"HE'S IN SPACE!"

"Oh."

"For two more weeks."

"Oh er…"

"I'm not doing anything about it."

"WHAT?"

"I have a policy about not dating coworkers."

"MARLA YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT?"

"GO FOR IT!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHY NOT?"

"Reasons."

"Can you name these reasons?" Marie raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I'm not ready, he's a co-worker and I am not giving everyone the satisfaction of being right!"

"YOU STUBBORN WOMAN!" Maria stood on the couch and began slapping Marla.

"OW! STOP!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU AGREE TO GO ON ANOTHER DATE WITH HIM!"

"IT WASN'T A DATE!"

"YES IT WAS! HE WANTS YOU GO FOR IT!"

"OW! MARIE!"

"SAY IT!"

"FINE! ONE DATE IF HE ASKS."

Marie sat back down and smiled in satisfaction.

"So when did you come to this conclusion?"

"Last week."

"Last week?"

"After we hung up."

"Has he called back since?"

"No."

"Did you call him?"

"No. He's not even supposed to have that damn phone."

"He is really into you Marla if he's willing to get caught with a phone on a mission." Marie's face was starting to hurt from how hard she was smiling. "When does he call?"

"At night usually."

"Before he goes to bed?" She leaned in. "TELL ME!"

"I don't know."

"MARLA HE REALLY LIKES YOU." Marie shook her again.

"Not pursuing it." Marla sang.

"YOU JUST SAID-"

"IF HE ASKS." Marla replied smugly.

Marie growled.

The phone began beeping next to her.

They both glanced at it before lunging for it.

Marla and Marie wrestled over it before Marla finally seized it and opened it.

"Hello?"

"You sound quite flustered."

"Hi John."

Marie grinned wildly.

"What have you been doing?"

"Chasing Marie around my apartment trying to keep her from finding the thing Tyrone gave to me so she wouldn't find it.

"TELL ME!" Marie yelled.

"No." She snapped. "You sound much less murderous than last time. Did you take my advice?"

"Yes." He grumbled.

"And?"

"It worked."

"And?"

"Thank. You." He spoke through gritted teeth.

"You are welcome."

He grumbled indistinctly.

"You have two weeks left, suck it up. You're halfway done."

She heard his breath hitch on the other end.

"Shit. Someone's coming. I have to go. Sorry." He hissed suddenly and the phone clicked.

"Well. That was quick."

"What happened?"

"Someone was coming and he had to go."

"Speaking of go, we should probably go now."

"Yes."

* * *

Andrea gulped as she walked through the door of group.

"Hey, Dre!" Tyrone stood and trotted over to embrace her. "Good to see you." He rocked her side to side.

Andrea looked to see a few new faces.

"We got new people this week." Tyrone whispered. "They ain't doing too good."

Andrea sat down a seat away from one of the new guys and looked over as Marla and Marie walked through the door, shaking off the rain. It had rained all week and into the current one.

Marla walked over and hugged Andrea from behind, giving her a quick kiss on the top of the head without letting go.

"Welcome back." Marla nuzzled the top of her head.

"Give her some breathing room, Marla." Rodger grunted from the other side of the room.

Marla took the empty seat beside her.

The guy next to her stared for a bit with unfocused, red eyes. She noticed he was slightly overweight, with a buzz cut and smelled like the inside of a keg. Couldn't be more than thirty. He snerked back phlegm.

"Erm…may I help you?"

He blinked and continued to stare.

"Hello?"

"I used to watch you strip."

Marla went into panic mode.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Yeah…you used to dance over at the Palace."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She snarled.

"I wouldn't forget those." He motioned towards her chest and she cracked him across the face.

"Hey!" Rodger stood up and walked over. The old farmer dragged the man up out of the seat. "Change seats with me. Now. You don't treat people like that sonny and we don't put up with it here. Marla, stop hitting people."

"He's lucky it wasn't my boot in his mouth!"

"Alright, let's start this meeting." Dr. Burton clapped her hands together. "Marla, do you know this man?"

"No."

"Let's see here…Jimmy. Why do you think you know her?"

"Because I've seen her naked and swinging on a pole and good lord, I wouldn't forger that body." He slurred and hiccuped.

"You are disgusting, drunk and mistaken." Marla informed him. "I am leaving."

"Marla…" Andrea reached out and grabbed her sleeve, eyes begging her not to leave her there.

Marla let loose a sigh and pulled Andrea's chair over to pull her into a hug.

Jimmy snerked again as his beady eyes settled on Andrea.

"Hey blondie. You eighteen yet?"

"Alright, get him out of here." Scarlett snarled. Mario stood up and wobbled slightly on a cane.

"Out of here. You have done your mandatory first meeting. Out."

"Mario." Dr. Burton warned. "We are an open group here."

"No. He needs to go." Mario whacked Jimmy's leg with his cane. "Out."

Jimmy stood up.

"You want to go old man?"

"Both of you sit down!" Marie stood.

He turned his head, looked her up and down, and hocked his spit at Marie.

"I do. You don't spit on my woman." Tyrone knocked his chair back.

"Oh that prairie dog-" Tyrone sank his fist into Jimmy's mouth.

Dr. Burton jumped up to call security as Tyrone continued to pound Jimmy's face into a pulp.

Andrea buried her face into Marla's chest and whimpered. Marla stood up and ushered Andrea out quickly.

"What's going on?" Amanda hobbled in. "I got caught up at reception."

"Tyrone's beating the crap out of a man inside for spitting on Marie." Marla threw over her shoulder.

Amanda went as fast as she could as security rushed past them.

Andrea continued to whimper into Marla's chest. The woman smelled good. Comforting.

"Shh…it's going to be alright."

Andrea closed her eyes tightly and attempted to believe it.

* * *

Marla twisted the knob of the first door to the office. As she fiddled with her office lock, she heard a knock on the door. She turned to see Dr. Harlow.

"Oh. It's you." Harlow sniffed. "I was hoping Harrison would be back."

"No, he's off planet for another two weeks." Marla replied stiffly.

"Oh. Pity. I'm deprived of good sex for two more weeks it seems." Dr. Harlow sighed.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah, we've slept together. Listen here. You two think you've got everyone snowed with your little 'we're just friends' bullshit." Dr Harlow approached her and hissed in her face. "But I've slept with him and I've claimed him, sister. He doesn't want you or else he wouldn't have come crawling to me for a bit of pleasure. He's mine. Back off or I will make sure you will leave Starfleet with you foxy little tail between your legs. I suggest you move offices and remove yourself from his presence before you suffer my wrath." Dr Harlow straightened up. "Ta." She turned and left.

Marla couldn't believe what just happened. She felt her heart feel as if it was crumbling. She hated it. It was only a stupid crush. After all, how the fuck could she not have noticed it was Harlow's perfume on him that one day? Then again, that was her. Observant. She slammed the office door behind her. She put her coat in the supply closet and closed before she leaned back against it and slid down the door, arms around her stomach. She felt sick.

Her phone rang in her bag. She fished for it.

"Hello?" Her voice shook slightly.

"You sound very upset."

"Yes, John. I am."

"What happened? Did Lakewood-"

"No, John. Um, Dr. Harlow was just in here."

"Dr. Harlow? The woman from downstairs?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me John, she came in here and threatened me because you two are sleeping together and she's feeling threatened by me."

John was silent.

"We are not sleeping together. We had a one time thing, if you could even call it that, last month. That was it. It meant nothing. There is nothing between her and I." He finally spoke quietly.

"Well, obviously she thinks so or else she wouldn't have threatened to get me fired if I didn't fuck off and move offices."

"She what?"

"Yes, John. She came in here, told me to back off, change offices because she doesn't want me anywhere near you because she has, and I quote, 'Claimed you'. She's fucking crazy."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Marls it's me."

"Come in Andrew."

"Marla, you need to calm down."

"CALM DOWN? John, there was a woman in my office threatening me because of an imaginary relationship between the two of you and-"

"Marla. I'm on shore leave this weekend at the space station. Come up and we will talk."

"What? I don't have clearance for that. I am a non-commission. Plus, we have the Bajor Ambassador coming and my name was drawn out of the damn hat last night to entertain him for the week."

Andrew made himself comfortable in the chair in front of her desk.

"Marla. I will send for your brother then and you accompany him. I want to see you."

Marla froze and panicked.

"Well, I don't think it's a very good idea for me or my job to see you John. Or talk to you actually. Bye John." She hung up and turned her phone off before throwing it across the room.

Andrew ducked.

"Um…lovers spat?"

"SHUT UP ANDREW!" Marla situated herself behind her desk.

"Whoa there, Marls. What happened?"

"Dr. Harlow happened." Marla put her head down on the desk.

"Dr. Harlot? What did she do?"

"Dr. Harlot?"

"That woman sleeps with almost every officer that comes in this building that will have her. She gets nasty about other women getting close to them because she views them as her pets." Andrew dismissed. "What happened?"

"Apparently John slept with her." Marla grinned sarcastically.

"Oh god." Andrew groaned. "What did she say?"

"Threatened to have me fired if I didn't move offices and cease contact with him."

"Are you serious?" Andrew leaned forward.

"Yes, I am."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well, move offices I guess. I can't fight her right now. I don't know what she could do. You know what. Actually." She moved to the office phone and dialed.

"Who are you calling?"

"Dean Klaus? It's Marlena McGivers. I would like to put in an application for that transfer to NYU after all. How many other candidates are there? Three? Alright, I'll get you my resume in by the end of the day. Thank you." She hung up.

"Marla." Andrew's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

"You were right. I'm done. I'm done with the drama, I'm done. I'm done with being threatened, trying to be controlled or changed. I'm done. It's time."

"Marla. Think. It's like you said, running is cowardly."

"I don't care anymore!" Marla threw her hands up. Andrew stood and faced her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "There was a man at group who recognized me. He used to go to the strip club! I had to lie and even then he wouldn't let it drop Andrew, I can't anymore here."

"Marla, you need to calm down. The Bajoran ambassador will be here in two hours. I was told to tell you your classes have been cancelled for the next two weeks. You can send out the lectures, You are the one the history department picked at random to escort him which means you are to be with him constantly. They're adding another lecture since the first one filled up in a few hours which is why it's two weeks now."

"What?" Marla looked at him in disbelief.

"There's also going to be a going away gala for him at the end of the month. Most commissioned officers of Commander and higher rank are required to go. I think the entire history department is hosting it so you will be required to go too. This is what they told me this morning. Aren't intergalactic relations wonderful? I was forced to call in help real quick. Have an open mind Marla."

"What?"

The door opened and Tabitha walked in meekly.

"We're just going to do a quick run over of some etiquette."

"Really?" Marla glared at her brother.

"Marla, we're trying to get the Bajorans to join the Federation. It's not fair you were chosen at random instead of the head of the department stepping up. But, she's going to help."

"Fine."

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone. Play nice." He pointed at Marla and left the room. He pulled out his phone and dialed Amanda.

"Hey, Amanda. It's Andrew. Listen, I need John's phone number."

* * *

Khan's hands shook as he stared at the phone as the beeping noise coming from the earpiece. He clicked it off and put it beside him. He took a deep breath and stared at the wall.

He was currently attempting to figure out what Marla was probably more upset about. Most likely the fact Harlow was threatening her. Right now she was trying to protect her ass. He was determined to not take it personally. But still, that last part of their conversation stung.

Khan didn't even know what he had expected by asking her to come up to the space station. He had known in the back of his mind it was highly unlikely she was going to be able to achieve that. He still felt disappointed. On the other hand, she was escorting the Bajor Ambassador around. Out of all the people, they had chosen her to do that and he was a little happy for her. Though to be honest, he'd rather have her on the space station with him that weekend.

Yes, he had definitely come to terms with the fact he was interested in her. Now the question was, what was he going to do about it? He very much wanted to respect her wishes about not being ready for a relationship. At the same time it was driving him mad all day to not just be there and tell her right there and then that he wanted her. But he had to respect her boundaries or it was likely he would run her off.

Khan was used to taking what he wanted easily. This was a new time and new rules. He shouldn't even be thinking about this. He needed to be focusing on getting his crew out alive. Another deep breath.

The phone vibrated next to him. He stared at it before hastily snatching it up.

"Harrison." His heart pounded.

"John, it's Andrew."

"How did you get my number?"

"Doesn't matter. Listen we need to talk real quick. What just happened on the phone between you and Marls?"

"Is it any of your business?" He sneered.

"Well considering she just told the Dean of the History department at Starfleet she'd have her resume in for the transfer to New York by the end of the day, I'd say yes."

Khan's heart stopped.

"I've seen her do this before, John. She's running and you're the last person she talked to. What did you two talk about?"

"What are you talking about running?"

"She's run before. That's all you need to know. What I need to know is what I've asked you, now tell me."

Khan groaned.

"Dr. Harlow."

"And?"

"I asked her to come up to the space station this weekend since I am on shore leave."

Andrew was quiet for a second.

"John, I will ask you this once and only once. I need you to be honest with me here like the other day at Amanda's. Are you interested in my sister?"

Khan was silent.

"John, you can trust me here, but I need to know right now."

"Yes." He finally admitted.

"Alright. Thank you. Just…back off for a little while until I can figure out how to get this sorted out."

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Not right now. I will though." Andrew hung up.

Khan was slightly panicky now. Was it something he did or said? What did he mean by back off? He had been. Alright, calling her once a week and inviting her up wasn't completely backing off. But it was better than calling her whenever he had the urge to.

The up side was at least Andrew didn't threaten to kill him which he took to mean he was at least somewhat alright with the idea.

No. Crew.

He needed to focus on the crew.

Khan stood and exited his quarters and proceeded down a maze of halls until he came to Marcus's temporary office.

"What?" Marcus glanced up at him.

"I want to see my crew when we return to Earth."

"It's going to have to wait."

"May I ask why?"

"The Bajoran Ambassador is staying an extra week and a half. I can't take you out to see the crew until he's gone."

"Why?"

"Because I have a job to do, Singh. We are trying to get Bajor to join the Federation. Can we convince him to bring it up in talks back on Bajor while I'm babysitting you with your popsicles? No. Also, there's a gala the night before he leaves. You're going. It's mandatory. Don't argue. So it will have to wait. I am pleased with the progress right now and you will be rewarded, but you need to wait."

"I've waited long enough!" He snarled.

"SIT DOWN!" Marcus stood. "Let me explain something to you. Right now, we need Bajor on our side. The Cardassians have been eyeing them for years and if they refuse to join the Federation, the Cardassians will invade and seize control and I WILL BE DAMNED if I let them decimate an entire race of people."

"Given Cardassia's state that is highly unlikely to happen for years to come!"

"But it will and we need to be ready."

"Funny, isn't it?" Khan's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"You are unwilling to let the Cardassians decimate the Bajorans, but yet, you will willingly murder my crew and I, the last of the Augments. Complete genocide."

Marcus seethed.

"They haven't attempted genocide simply because they view their victims as being inferior."

"I see you are referring to my neighbors. I never permitted that to happen in my territories." Khan sneered. "You kill us and you are no better."

"Yet, you permitted atrocities in war."

"Surely, you must understand that's how war works! Both sides committed unspeakable acts."

"You claimed you wanted peace but you brought blood of innocent people."

"It would have been so much simpler if they had just accepted what we had to offer."

"And what was that?"

"WE OFFERED ORDER!"

"YOU OFFERED DEATH!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" Khan snarled. "There were no mass murders under my rule. Wars were initiated by outsiders. I KEPT PEACE!" He stood and slammed his fist on the desk.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't call in the order to kill every single last one of you sons-of-bitches right now." Marcus threw a communicator on the desk before picking it up and flipping it open.

"Because you need me." Khan hissed, his heart racing.

"I've got what I need for right now. If I were to kill you it would be no skin off my back because we've got everything figured out."

Khan growled.

"Now if you don't want to be the last Augment, I highly suggest you get back to work. Go be a good boy and have fun on shore leave in a few days."

Khan stormed out.

Marcus exhaled and dropped the communicator as he sat. His original plan was to have the McGivers girl come up to the space station with the Ambassador since he had caught wind the head of the department had backed out of escort duties. But right now, he was considering calling that off. Maybe he should just let the man see the rest of his crew. He knew the scientists wanted to get their hands on him again. As did a few of his security guards.

Marcus wanted to meet the Ambassador at the Space station. He wasn't going to be rude and wait until the stupid Gala the history department was putting on to talk with him. When he had heard the final plans that morning, he figured if he placated Khan with the McGivers girl for awhile, it would make the second half of the month slightly more tolerable. After all, isn't that what they did? Send to maiden into the dragon's lair to placate it? Throw the virgin into the volcano? Unfortunately for her, there would be no white knight coming for her.

* * *

Andrew put his head against the wall. He knew this was going to happen. He just knew it. He shouldn't have brought up LA or NYC or anything. There was a one in four chance of her being chosen. He had to hope that someone else got the job. She was better than this. Running from her problems that was. Granted she said she wasn't going to do it, but when it came down to it, she was feeling that she couldn't handle the threats and she was going to high tail it. He didn't think that was the underlying problem though.

John had admitted to being interested. From what Marie told him, Marla had admitted to being interested. John was hinting heavily he was interested and Marla picked up on it, especially since he invited her to visit him on the space station. Marla was not ready yet after Lee and Kayla. Therefore, she was scared the same thing was going to happen again and was going to run for it to prevent just that.

God, he hated how easily his sister read to him some days. Other days, it was a blessing. Today was a mixed day.

"Marla, I'm coming back in." Andrew walked in to see Tabitha and Marla, postures mirroring each other in a fashion that reminded him strongly of British royalty. Sitting straight up, hands in lap, ankles tucked neatly together and slightly behind the leg of the chair.

"Good." Tabitha murmured. "Chin up. Look them in the eyes when speaking. Gentle movements. Pleasant voice. If you need to convey anger, pleasant but icy will do. Do not let your face betray you. No heavy sarcasm. Light sarcasm will do when the situation calls for it."

"Alright."

"No slang. Proper English. I'm going to redo your hair."

* * *

Khan paced around the catwalk overlooking construction. They had finally started. His mind was far from it though. At the moment, he was terrified that his crew was going to be destroyed. He was terrified he wasn't going to see them again. Most of all, he was terrified Marcus was going to have everyone he had contact with killed. It had only been a nightmare, but it was enough to rattle him to the core. He felt like he needed to see them to make sure they were alright. He needed to see Amanda, he needed to see Marla. Talking with them wasn't enough. He felt like a caged animal.

Too many people were at stake here. The stress was starting to get to him. He leaned against the rail and ran his fingers through his hair. He left the construction site and headed towards his quarters. He was very much trying to not destroy everything in sight. He paused in corridor and turned, swinging his fist into the steel wall, leaving a hole. He wrenched his fist from the twisted metal, cutting his hand in the process.

He swore. The cut was deep and jagged. It would definitely take a few days. He hissed as he removed his shirt to wrap around the wound until he could get to his quarters to stitch himself up. Then maybe to the medical office to at least put the report in.

* * *

Marla looked in the mirror in the bathroom. She hardly recognized herself with the gently swept back and up hair and quick make-up adjustments Tabitha had made.

"There. Now you look like a proper McGivers." Tabitha sighed. "Light and elegant, still modest and casual for everyday office." Tabitha gave one last rotation of hairspray and quickly ran some spray over her uniform dress.

"What's that?"

"Just something to take the little wrinkles out. Stand still while I adjust." Tabitha did a final check. "You're not wearing pantyhose? Tsk. Here, shoes and shorts off, you're lucky I brought an extra pair." Tabitha dug around in her bag and pulled out a small box with a pair of pantyhose in them.

Marla quickly obeyed.

"You never go barelegged around foreign diplomats unless you're on a beach. Shameful." Tabitha shook her head.

"Thank you for all of this."

"You're welcome. This is what I would be doing if you had moved in. Nothing drastic, just a tiny bit of spit polish so to say." Tabitha shrugged. "Annora wanted to do a complete refinishing of you. I said that wasn't necessary. You don't need anything severe, just a little smoothing around the edges so they can see what a strong, elegant woman you are." Tabitha gave a gentle smile.

"Thank you." Marla looked down.

"No, up. There. Now you look like a member of the Presidential family. We have twenty minutes to get to the Academy before he gets here. Walk tall, walk proud, you are representing Earth and Starfleet. Now go get 'em."

Andrew waited outside the bathroom. He heard Marla coming and looked up.

"Well don't you clean up nice?"

"Fuck off."

"No cursing." Tabitha tapped her shoulder.

"Thank you dearest brother of mine." She gritted her teeth. Andrew laughed.

"I'm going to have fun with this."

They made their way quickly over to the building.

"There you are." Cheryl tutted at her. "Here." She handed her a tablet. "Itinerary and tour route are on there, Admiral Marcus wishes to meet with Ambassador Bal aboard the space station on Friday night. Ambassador Bal has requested that his full party be with him. That includes you."

"I'm going to the space station?"

"Oh don't get too overexcited. The excitement wears off quickly. It's cold and full of grouchy Starfleet officers. You will be spending the night there while Bal and Marcus have their discussions. I suggest something warm." Cheryl looked over her rimless glasses.

"Got it."

"Sunday is the lecture on Bajor. You will accompany the Ambassador on his tours of San Francisco. That is all you need to know for right now."

"Got it."

"He will be here soon. Look at these this weekend." Cheryl handed her a chip on a lanyard to plug into the tablet.

"Alright." Marla put it around her neck and tucked it into her dress.

"Good. Oh, there they are. I don't know why Dean Klaus didn't want to handle this."

Marla turned to see the entourage of Bajorans approaching. She felt her breath hitch slightly. This was it. Stand up straight, eyes up.

The Ambassador stood taller than she. Her eyes wandered over his features. The ridges on his nose fascinated her. She couldn't be certain of his age, but she would place him in mid thirties. The Bajoran earring on his left ear tinkled slightly, the metal brushing against each other.

"Ah, you must be my escort. Please, tell me your name." Ambassador Bal stopped in front of her.

"Marlena McGivers, sir. It is a pleasure and an honor to be escorting you during your visit, Ambassador Bal." Marla gave a smile. The Ambassador returned a gentle smile.

"So, shall we begin?"

* * *

Khan wandered on one of the space station decks. He was busy entertaining himself by exploring. It was Friday night. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't feel like drinking in the tavern on deck five.

His communicator beeped. He flipped it open.

"Harrison, get to my office. I want you to see something." Marcus grunted.

Khan rolled his eyes and headed up.

Marcus glanced up as Khan walked in to the second makeshift office. The furniture had been rearranged so two chairs and a table sat in the middle of the room.

"You are to accompany me to the docking bays. Put on your greys."

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Because the Ambassador from Bajor is arriving along with his entourage and several Starfleet people tonight. You are greeting him with me. Go get dressed and meet me at dock six in an hour."

"Who from Starfleet is accompanying the Ambassador?"

"The hell I know, now get moving!"

* * *

Marla anxiously sat on the shuttle, buckled in. Over two days, she now had an idea of why the Dean didn't want to deal with Bal. The Bajoran had a tendency to talk. A Lot. To the point where if you started walking, he would follow you and keep talking. It wasn't that worst habit to have, but she could see how it would easily get on the nerves of the Dean who was a man of very few words.

Even then, he was talking to one of the Starfleet security personnel.

She had been warned by several people that is was cold on the space station. She had traded in pantyhose for thicker black tights and a warm pair of boots and added an undershirt. Tabitha had insisted on assisting her get ready that morning. Thankfully, she had given in to Marla and arranged her hair in a more easy style to be able to accomplish on her own. Marla had every intention on going back to normal as soon as the Ambassador left. It was time consuming to get ready the way Tabitha expected her to.

She felt a little guilty about the way she had ended er conversation with John the day before and considered calling him to apologize. By the time she was alone to do so, she had fallen asleep with the phone in her hand on the couch. If she could get away long enough from Bal, she intended to find him on the space station. If he was even going to talk to her after that, that was.

She looked out the window. Endless stars in the distance. She saw a light coming from ahead.

"Approaching space station in ten minutes." The voice came from the tiny speaker overhead.

"Marlena, I do hope you can give me a tour of the station." Bal turned to her, eyes light with excitement.

"Unfortunately, it is my first time to the station. I will be on the tour with you though unless otherwise stated by Admiral Marcus." Marla assured him.

"It will be good to see Alexander once more." Bal leaned his head back, earring tinkling. "You have been a very good escort. I might have to bring you back to Bajor with me to keep me organized."

Marla laughed as his personal assistant Kitya glared.

"I have a feeling you would enjoy Bajor. Our planet has beautiful landscapes. Impressive cities. Our culture is rich. I will have to show you the presentation before Sunday perhaps." Bal nudged her slightly with his elbow.

"Ambassador-"

"Bal. Just call me Bal."

"Ambassador Bal," Marla ignored his comment out of pure discomfort with the level of familiarity the Ambassador was insisting on. "I am looking forward to your lecture on Sunday. Why should I allow myself to be spoiled and ruin it?"

"As you wish." The Ambassador sounded slightly disappointed.

"I would not object to seeing images of Bajor though."

Bal's face lit back up.

Marla glanced out the window to see the space station in clear view as they lined up to a dock.

Bal leaned around and began speaking in his native language to the other Bajorans.

"Marlena. I wish for you to be on my left when we greet Alexander. Kitya will be on my right. The security will be around us."

"Yes, sir."

Marla swallowed hard when she saw John standing next to Marcus as they disembarked. She moved closer to Kitya as they followed the Ambassador, the rest falling behind them. Kitya looked at her and raised her eyebrow. Marla raised an eyebrow back which caused Kitya to struggle to not erupt in a fit of giggles. Marla readjusted her bag across her body. Kitya was handed a box by one of the other Bajorans.

Marcus and John approached the group. She noticed he had a bandage around his hand.

"Ah! Alexander! My friend!" Bal moved forward past his security, smile on his face.

"Good to see you Bal. Hope you're doing well?"

"Indeed! We are grateful, I am especially grateful for that one." He gestured to Marla. "I might have to take her home to Bajor with me."

Marcus laughed.

"Now, how is the wife Alexander? I hope she is well? And who is this new face? Where is Chang?"

"Oh yes. She's keeping busy at the hospital. Here, this is my First Officer Commander John Harrison. Chang's been transferred to Los Angeles."

"Ah! Pleasure to meet you. Before I forget…KITYA!"

Kitya rushed forward with the box and held it out beside him. Bal turned and opened the box, pulling out a beautiful white glass bottle and presenting it gracefully to Marcus.

"Springwine from my personal stores and kava grove. One for you and one for your first officer."

"Bal, you spoil me. My wife and I will enjoy this very much."

"Thank you." John gave a small bow as he accepted the bottle.

Marla had to admit, John looked rather good in his uniform. Some of the officers it fit oddly. It suited him.

"Let's go inside, I'm freezing my balls off." Marcus grumbled.

"Alexander, you are always so eloquent." Bal smiled. "Come." He gestured to the group behind him.

Inside was warmer. Marla felt comfortable in her layers. John glanced at her as they followed the trio.

Marcus and Bal talked as they walked.

"Bal, it's been a long day. Let's get your people settled in their quarters and we'll go speak in mine?"

"That sounds like a very good idea." Bal nodded. "I know they must be tired. Give the assignments to Kitya. She will get everyone settled."

"Here we are." Marcus held up a chip and a pack of room keys and handed them to Kitya who moved forward again and inserted the chip into her tablet. "John, go help them. Bal, they can handle it. We have catching up to do."

The two walked off, accompanied by one of Bal's security.

"Our quarters appear to be located on deck nine." Kitya looked to John.

"Numbers?"

"We are in the four-hundred block."

"That is where my quarters are located. Follow me. Keep up." He grunted.

Khan made his way to the elevator. He barely recognized Marla. He suspected Tabitha had gotten a hold of her. He wasn't sure how he felt about it yet. He knew it was the same Marla, but the change was a bit of a jolt. It wasn't bad, just different.

The group packed themselves into the elevator.

Getting everyone sorted seemed to take forever. Kitya distributed keys as they stood in the hall.

"Marlena, 9-409." Kitya tossed her the key card. Marla caught it. She gave him a look and made a very slight gestured with her head which he took to mean she wanted to talk. He gave miniscule nod as his heart began to race. She walked off.

He waited impatiently until everyone was sorted out and dispersed. Sorting out twenty people should not have taken that long. He scowled and headed down the hall looking for 409. He still carried the bottle of springwine. He considered putting it in his room before going to see Marla.

Khan knocked on the door.

"Hold on."

The door slid open and he entered. The quarters in the space station reminded him of hotel rooms. He found Marla by the sink, drying off her face, having just removed her make up. He sat at the small table in the corner and set down the bottle. She undid her hair before walking over to him.

"Don't you look dapper in your uniform." She smirked. He raised an eyebrow. She looked down as she sat on the table. "I think some apologies are in order. I am sorry for snapping at you on the phone and overreacting."

He sighed.

"I am not angry. You were being threatened and reacted strongly."

"I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

He took her hand and began stroking it with both of his.

"Look at me. I will take care of this. It is my fault for getting involved with her."

"John, you couldn't have known she was batshit crazy. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have let her get to me."

"Marla." He spoke sternly.

"John." She replied, equally stern.

They looked at each other, determined to stare the other down.

Marla jumped when someone knocked on the door.

"Marlena, it's Kitya. I need to speak with you now. I'm coming in." The door slid open. "Oh. I didn't know you had company."

"I will be leaving then." He released her hand and stood.

"No, stay. What is it Kitya?"

Kitya looked slightly embarrassed.

"I wanted to give you fair warning."

"Of what?" Marla's stomach began feeling unsettled.

Kitya glanced at John.

"The Ambassador is not joking when he says he intends to take you back to Bajor."

"I'm sorry?"

"He's not going to kidnap or threaten you if that's what you're worried about. But I just wanted to let you know."

"Thank you, Kitya. We will discuss this later."

"Understood. Goodnight." With that, Kitya left.

Marla waited until the door closed.

"What the hell was that about?" She turned to John who shrugged as he stood in front of her.

Khan looked at her. He reached out and brushed the hair out of her face.

"What happened to your hand, John?"

"Work accident. I assure you, I'm fine. You should rest."

"There is plenty of time for rest later."

Khan gave a half smile.

Marla sighed and unzipped her boots.

"Don't take them off."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to take you around the space station in a few minutes."

"I thought you just said I should rest?" Marla snorted.

"Yes you should so I can take you around. It's only seven forty."

"Well if I should rest.." Marla kicked off the boots defiantly. "We will go later then." She stood and walked to the bed before collapsing on it.

He smirked. This was the Marla he knew. The way she was leaning back on her hands, looking positively mischievous was wildly tempting. He eyed her. He had several ideas. For starters he wanted to remove that dress of hers. He removed his hat and set it on the table as he rose and began moving towards her.

"What are you doing?" She gave him a weird look.

Shit.

His communicator beeped.

He swore mentally as he flipped it open.

"Yes?"

"I hope you haven't drank that springwine yet." Marcus chuckled.

"No, his is a gift. We will send up for whiskey from the bar, Alexander. I will give you another bottle for your wife." He heard in the background.

"Go to the bar and get us spirits to keep ours high, Harrison."

Khan's face contorted into a snarl as he snapped it shut.

"Duty calls." Marla stood.

"I'll be back." He sighed.

"I'll be here. Might be sleeping or in the shower, but I'll be here. In case I am, here." She threw him the room key.

Khan nodded and turned to leave.

The door slid closed behind him and he began mentally beating himself up.

Of course she wasn't inviting him to come sleep with her. It was Marla being Marla, just on a bed.

Khan made his way to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender grunted.

"The Admiral and Ambassador request a bottle of top shelf whiskey." Khan spoke, his voice dead.

The bartender eyed his uniform before turning and removing a bottle from under the bar.

"Don't mention it." The bartender muttered. "This is Marcus's favorite."

Khan picked up the glass bottle and walked out of the crowded bar and headed towards the office.

* * *

Marla shivered as she dropped her clothes and waited for the water to heat up.

She had left the tribble with Andrea. She wished she had Napoleon with her. She had realized that how she had been sitting on the bed could have been misconstrued as a sexual invitation. She had realized it the second he started towards her with the familiar look of hunger in his eyes she had seen innumerable times. It was stupid to have given him the key card.

She felt filthy. She liked him. She knew he was interested in her now. A voice in her head reminded her it was likely he had been interested for a few weeks, not just because of how she happened to sit on a bed. She jumped in the shower and immediately relaxed under the hot stream. Of course, she was willing to sleep with him, it was a given. The man was attractive, especially in uniform. She would rather not though outside of a relationship. She had made that mistake recently and did not wish to repeat it.

She washed her hair. She was happy she was able to bring her own shower things. It felt better. She opened a bottle of body wash Andrea had shyly given her that afternoon. She hadn't had a chance to smell it yet. She was pleasantly surprised to smell gardenias. She smiled and put some on a washcloth and began scrubbing herself down.

Marla was not looking forward to getting out of the warm water to the chilly air that awaited her. She continued to stand and scrub aimlessly, getting every single inch of dead skin off she could. It wasn't long she heard the door open.

"Marla?"

She heard John pause as she assumed he heard the shower running. He knocked on the bathroom door before cracking it open slightly.

"I'll be out in a minute." She called over the water. "How are those two?"

"Alright and they are both inebriated." The door shut.

She rinsed off and shut the water off. She took a deep breath as she wrapped the towel around her. She exited the shower and yipped at the cold air.

She shivered as she left the bathroom underwear in hand.

She saw John had left the room to let her get dressed. Marla shivered and quickly threw on her undergarments, deodorant and perfume. She dug through her bag frantically looking for pants, socks and a sweater. She located them and pulled them on as quick as possible.

"John, you can come back in now."

The door slid open as she started toweling off her hair.

"Cold?" He asked as he saw her give a slight shiver.

"A little." She saw he had stopped and changed into basic duty wear, a black shirt, black pants and boots.

"Figured." He pulled his scarf out of his pocket and wrapped it around her neck. She laughed, kissed him on the cheek and embraced him. He froze before wrapping his arms around her.

"You're nice and warm." She mumbled. She looked up at him. The hunger was gone from his eyes. She released him and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on her boots.

Marla stood and John offered his arm. She smiled and took it.

"My key?" He pulled it from his pocket and she placed it in hers.

"So, shall we go explore this station?"

"Yes, lets."


	9. Chapter 9

Icicles 9

Disclaimer: do not on star trek

Also, hello and thank you to my followers and reviewers. Hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

"So, we're starting at Deck one?"

"No. Deck one and two mainly food storage, supplies and other janitorial things. Deck three is shuttle repair and we do not have clearance. We're going to start at Deck four, also known as the promenade."

"I see." Marla was still hanging on to his arm as the elevator doors opened to reveal people milling around.

"Deck four has the bar, mess hall, recreation, etcetera." He led her down the hall. "There's also this little shop where people can buy whatever they've managed to forget to bring with them. Duty shirts, toiletries."

He glanced down at her. Marla's eyes were glancing around, looking at the people wandering. He could hear the loud bar up the hall.

"Marlena!" A few of the Bajorans stumbled out of the bar and rushed up, hands outreached and grabbed her arm.

"Hey!" Marla released his arm and was dragged into the bar, giving a pleading look back at him. A loud cheer went up on the other side of the door. Khan growled and entered. The doors opened to reveal the Bajorans had formed a group around a table. The other Starfleet personnel included.

The other, less bold, patrons were staring at the loud group. Marla had been pulled onto someone's lap and had her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her to keep from falling as he took a swig of beer from a mug.

Another cheer went up as Kitya was hoisted onto the table, a strange stringed instrument in her hand. Khan moved to grab Marla off the muscular Bajoran's lap on a high stool, only to have people move in front of him, trying to get a better view of the Bajoran woman on the table. The group had fallen quiet and soon the rest of the bar followed. Kitya began strumming a song out.

Marla was very uncomfortable on Sok's lap. She squirmed and he laughed.

"Relax, terran. You are in good hands. I will not let you hit the floor."

Kitya began to sing in the Bajoran language. Marla was captivated.

"It is an old Bajoran love song." Sok whispered in her ear. "Of two doomed lovers. Granted, that's a Vulcan lute, but the song is ancient Bajoran. They are in love, from enemy villages. Their love is discovered and she is publicly killed. In turn, he slaughters her entire village before killing himself at her grave. A tree grows from his blood."

Marla cringed but she found herself absorbed in the music as she stared at Kitya's hands moving on the strings. She was wrenched from the hypnosis by Sok's mouth on her neck and hand squeezing her ass. Marla fought to get off his lap to be met with laughs from the surrounding Bajoran men. She felt herself being immediately pulled off and looked up at a very angry looking John.

One of the men prodded Sok.

"It appears you have picked and angered someone's mate, Sok. Bad luck, my friend." He laughed.

"He is not my mate! John, let's go." Marla grabbed his sleeve, giving him a warning look.

He had a snarl on his face, ready to go for the Bajoran's throat.

"John." She repeated and grabbed his hand, fearful he was going to have a go at him. She tugged gently towards the door.

"Later then, my little Terran."

Marla bristled. Don't hit him. She told herself. Intergalactic relations. Represent the family.

She continued walking. Kitya began playing another song. She recognized this one from her book of Bajor. A song of a woman's revenge and honor for her father's death.

Oh Kitya.

Marla turned around and moved past John, right back to Sok.

"Back so soon?"

Marla straddled him in the stool as best she could, intentionally grinding against his crotch as she adjusted herself and moved close to his ear. Sok smirked and grabbed her ass to keep her from sliding off, triumph clear on his drunken face. Good to know she could still work men in a chair. She played with his hair nonchalantly as she held on with her thighs and knees and braced herself with her feet on the rungs.

"If you so much as touch me again beyond a handshake when you leave, I will personally slit open your scrotum with a plastic knife, rip out your testicles with my bare hands and force feed them to you while allowing you to bleed out." She purred in his ear. Sok turned white and gulped hard. He removed his hands and held them up. "So uncomfortable already? Good." She stood and walked away.

Khan watched the scene in front of him. The sheer look of terror on Sok's face bewildered him.

"What did you tell him?" Khan interrogated her as soon as they were in the hallway. Marla kept walking.

"That if he touched me again I would force feed him his own testicles." She replied innocently.

Khan stopped. He was both wildly turned on by and terrified of the woman walking away from him.

'Are you coming, John? I was under the impression that our tour was not yet over."

His feet started moving again as he strode to catch up with her.

* * *

Marcus sat at the small table with Bal. The wine was wearing off and he was sobering up. However, it appeared that Bal had no intention of doing so.

The admiral sipped the glass of whiskey.

Bal was rattling on about Bajoran politics and what a mess they were. Marcus supposed politicians were the same on every planet. He took another sip of whiskey.

"So, that Marlena girl. I want her on Bajor in my office. She is very organized."

"No, sorry. I cannot do that."

"Why?" Bal whined. "She's dependable, organized and entertaining. Good help is so hard to find these days. She's what my office is missing."

"Bal, I hear you. But it seems that Kitya is pretty on top of things over there."

"Yes, yes. Kitya is a lifesaver. But even Kitya is no superwoman and needs a little help now and then."

"I'm not sending one of my professors for 'a little help now and then'. She is a professor, not a secretary. I do not think she would appreciate-"

"Fine, name your conditions."

"Bal, this is not up for discussion. She is needed here, in the classroom and in her office."

"Think of it as strengthening the bond between Earth and Bajor."

"The answer is no Bal. I am not transferring her."

"If I were to convince her…?"

"No."

Marcus eyed the drunken man in front of him as Bal knocked back another shot of whiskey. He needed McGivers on Earth. It was a pain in the ass to find history professors for Starfleet Academy. Plus the whole Khan thing. If he were right, he would be dealing with a more sufferable augment on Monday. He had been watching the class's progress and grades closely. The cadets were going to class and scoring reasonably well on exams. Two had switched majors to History from their minors. That pleased him. Starfleet was always in need of historians. Especially with the Five Year Mission approaching.

He was considering the USS Enterprise. Kirk had done a bang up job of dealing with Romulans, it was the newest ship and it would get the Captain out of his remaining hair. He was also considering sending the McGivers siblings with them. Of course, once Khan was safely back in stasis and under lock and key and motion activated phasers, that was.

The only problem with that was, he was not entirely sure when exactly he was going to throw the arrogant bastard back in his little cooler. He knew he couldn't keep him out forever. He didn't particularly wish to threaten McGivers' life to keep him under control. The more people involved, the messier it was going to be in the end.

He supposed keeping an eye on things was going to have to be the procedure for now.

"Would you pour me more whiskey, my friend?" Bal hiccupped.

Marcus poured more into his shot glass.

"Good, good." Bal purred. "Always did enjoy this terran whiskey."

"Oh yes. My wife looks forward to the springwine whenever you visit."

"Next time, I shall bring three bottles for her then." Bal swayed slightly in the chair, his earring swaying. "Anything for your lovely wife."

"I'm sure she would appreciate the sentiment."

* * *

"Shall we go to deck eight then?" He opened the elevator.

"What of the other four?"

"Docks, labs and quarters. Eight are offices and something I wish to show you."

"Show me?"

"Yes."

"You know I can handle myself, right?"

"Obviously."

"Good."

There was an awkward silence.

The door opened. Khan turned her around and backed her up.

"What are you doing?"

"It's going to be a surprise."

"Oh god, you're going to throw me off an airlock, aren't you?"

"You assume the worst. Besides, there are no loading docks up here."

"I'm going to fall if you keep walking me backwards like this." She informed him.

"As you wish." He picked her up.

She screeched.

"JOHN! PUT ME DOWN! THIS IS HIGHLY UNDIGNIFIED! PUT ME DOWN, YOU ASS!"

"Relax, we're here." He put her back on her feet. She moved to slap him across the face and he caught both her hands. "None of that."

Marla let loose a frustrated noise. He quickly moved to the side as he realized that she was bringing her knee up and turned her around.

Marla was startled to see it.

A huge glass panel that currently showed their reflection.

"Okay?"

"Patience."

He found the power panel in the wall and flipped the lights in the empty hall off. The lights down the hall were still on, but the lights ten doors on either side were off, throwing the section into darkness.

"Oh my god." Marla whispered as she approached the window and looked out. She could see into the entire system. "That's Earth there. And our moon. This is amazing."

Khan stood behind her.

"This is similar to what I've been seeing out my window as of late. I felt you would appreciate it."

She was silent as she continued to look out the window.

Khan hesitated before moving. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. He felt her hand reach back and gently ruffle his hair as she relaxed into him. He felt his hair begin to fall across his face. Khan was tired of waiting, tired of being told to back off. He didn't care. He wanted her now.

"It's beautiful. Amazing."

"Marla, I-"

Her phone rang. Marla's hand fell and he tightened his grip on her. She reached down and removed his hands before answering the phone.

"McGivers."

"This is Admiral Marcus. You are to escort Bal back to his quarters. Report to my office immediately on Deck eight. It's the only one with a light on in the three hundred quadrant." The line went dead.

"Duty calls for me." Marla cleared her throat without looking at him. "Thank you." She walked away without looking back.

"Perhaps I should accompany you?"

"Not necessary. It is just to Admiral Marcus's office down the hall."

"Marcus?" Khan jogged to catch up with her.

"John, I can handle myself." She stated. He stopped as she knocked on the office door and backed into a doorway out of sight.

He door slid open. Bal stumbled out.

"My darling Marlena." He hiccupped and threw his arm around her for support.

"Come now, Ambassador. Let us get you back to your quarters to sober up."

"She will meet you at the elevator Bal." Marcus sent Bal off towards the elevators.

Khan held his breath as the Bajoran moved past him, humming.

"McGivers. Bal is close to considering talks. Listen to me. He is drunk. It is likely that he will ask you to enter his quarters. Do not do this. If you do, I cannot help you. He has diplomatic immunity."

"Sir, I am not understanding."

Marcus exhaled in frustration.

"Let me put this delicately, sweetheart. You go in there, I cannot guarantee his actions. Bal is a good man, but an amorous one with a particular fondness for Earth woman. I am urging you, do not listen to anything he says. The last thing we need is an intergalactic incident. Be intelligent."

"Admiral, I assure you, I can handle myself."

"He's been known to bed Klingon women without a mark on him the next day. I urge you to not enter his quarters. Bring him to the door. Do not enter. I have told him he is not to attempt anything. Whether he listens to me is to be seen."

"Understood."

"McGivers, I am warning you. He will tell you if you sleep with him, he will talk wit the Bajoran council. This is a lie."

"Yes Sir."

"Good, now go."

Marla turned to and saw the Ambassador leaning against the wall waiting for the elevator.

She glanced back at Admiral Marcus before continuing.

"Marlena…my darling little terran guide." Bal collapsed on her again. She struggled to support his weight as she opened the elevator door and headed up to the room.

* * *

Marie played with her pen at work. She hated working the night shift at the tollbooth. She shivered and pulled the windbreaker tighter around her while turning up the space heater Oscar was situated on. She shoved the tribble under her jacket as a car approached.

The man shoved the cash in her hand and drove off.

This was not what she wanted to be doing. Both in life and at the moment.

In life, she had wanted to be a scientist. Unfortunately, she had not gotten enough scholarships. She tried to get into community college. She couldn't afford the gas to commute and pay tuition. Besides, she couldn't bring herself to leave her family and community behind.

She remembered the day she died.

Well, technically died.

She had always thought it would be diabetes that would kill her in the end as she had seen so many others in the community die. Occasionally she thought it would be alcoholism either on her end or at the hands of another who suffered with it.

She had agreed to go on a camping trip with some people from the Oglala she had met at Gathering of Nations and kept in contact with. They had decided to go camping in the mountains. She remembered the bear trying to get at their food they tied up in the tree while they roasted some links over their campfire. She had done as she remembered that she had read about wildlife. Clapped, yelled, made noise. It didn't work. She remembered backing up from the great beast as it stood on it's hind legs and took a swipe with its gigantic paw. That was all she remembered.

As of right now, Tyrone was in jail since she couldn't afford to bail him out. The racist asshole was pressing assault charges. Marie wanted to cry, but it wasn't going to do any good.

Amanda was getting a pool together from the group to bail him out. Just about everyone had contributed, but they were still a hundred dollars short. The money sat in an envelope in her pocket. She didn't know what to do. She was still two weeks away from her next paycheck. She didn't want him sitting in jail that long.

She couldn't ask for anymore money from the group. Her coworkers were in the same financial boat as she was. She wiped away tears.

"Are you alright?" She jumped as she saw an elderly man next to her, holding out his money.

"It's a long story." She took his money.

"Is there such thing as a short one?" He put the car in park

"My boyfriend is in jail for protecting me against a vile man and I can't afford to get him out."

"How much is bail?"

"I'm a hundred short. I'm an icicle. I can't ask anyone. I have no one to ask. I can't afford it from this paycheck. I'm already digging in my savings for rent next month."

"Here." The man held out a hundred dollar bill. "Take it."

"Sir, I can't do that." Marie began crying.

"I believe in paying it forward. Someone else's kindness helped save me once, so I believe in spreading it around. Now take it." He waved it at her and she took it.

"How can I ever repay you?"

A car behind started honking.

"By getting him out of jail and keeping him out of trouble. You have a good night, miss."

With that, he drove off.

* * *

"My little terran, it is one of my duties to improve relations."

"Yes, Ambassador Bal. I am aware."

"Therefore, you and I should improve relations."

"I must decline Ambassador Bal." Marla moved as far back as she could while holding him up.

"You know, our noses aren't the only thing that's ridged."

"That's nice, Bal. Let's get you in your room."

"It brings much pleasure."

"That's nice."

"Why won't you join me?"

"I have a mate, Ambassador." She lied.

"A mate?"

"Yes, I have a mate."

"Who? I shall challenge him!"

"No. You are not challenging anyone."

"You have no mate. You have no ring like the terrans do."

"Let me rephrase. I HAD a mate. He chose another at the last minute and chose to not inform me."

"How unfortunate. Come, I will be your mate, you poor thing!" Bal's eyes welled up. "Come to my bed, I shall take you as my mate."

"That is touching and noble of you Bal, but I must decline."

"Am I not worthy?"

"I am not worthy of such a magnificent man. Here, Ambassador Bal. Here is your door. Where is your key?"

"My pocket. Would you fish it out?"

"I feel you are capable, Ambassador."

"You're no fun. Come inside and I shall share my reserves of springwine. We shall discuss how I am to bring about the subject of joining the Federation, my darling terran."

"I shall respectfully decline."

"Oh, I shall have to be more convincing." Bal cleared his throat. "Come in, I will relieve all tension in your body in a way only a skilled Bajoran male can." He grabbed her and pulled her close and began whispering exactly what he would do to her.

Marla pick pocketed his uniform for his key.

"Really? You would do that?' She breathed.

"Yes. All of it. Just come inside."

"Sorry, Ambassador, I will have to decline. Goodnight." She slid the card through the reader and pushed the Ambassador back through the door and tossed the key in. The door closed and latched in front of his confused face.

Marla sighed and rolled her eyes and headed to her room. That had gone better than expected.

She felt like she needed another shower. She felt filthy. She needed to strip off her clothes and scrub herself clean.

She found John leaning against her door, piercing blue eyes studying her.

She slid the card through and he moved as the door opened. He followed her in.

Marla groaned and began unwinding the scarf from her neck.

"I am in desperate need of another shower. I am tired of men hitting on me, spilling beer on me, touching me, and trying to sleep with me tonight. I feel disgusting."

Khan shifted, feeling slightly guilty.

"Would you prefer if I left you alone right now?"

Marla sat and the bed and removed her boots and socks. She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. She pointed at him without looking and then gestured to the spot next to her.

He sat without hesitation.

"May I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I am not feeling the safest right now on this space station." She snorted in disbelief.

At the strip club, there were bouncers to keep the drunks off. In the army, she had a Beretta. Here, the drunks were armed with phasers and liquid courage and she was unarmed and could only take one out at a time.

"Then allow me to ask this; would you prefer if I stay the night then?"

"John, you do not have to do that."

"I am not going to try anything and I do not wish for you to feel unsafe."

Marla took a deep breath, weighing everything.

"You can stay, but you cannot stay the night."

"As you wish then."

"I'm going to go get a shower."

"You're serious about that?"

"Completely. I feel filthy. Nothing scrubbing myself raw won't fix."

Khan rolled his eyes.

"I will be in my quarters then. I need to sort out some laundry I did earlier. I'll be back."

"Here. Take this again." Marla handed him the keycard.

"You should be done before I return." He started to get up to leave.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She gave a weak smile. "I really am embarrassed to even admit that."

He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"I think no less of you."

Marla snorted.

"It is alright to admit you need support upon occasion. It is perfectly fine to admit you're scared."

"It is not always easy."

"I suppose not."

"I'm not so much scared as feeling…defenseless. I've always been able to defend myself.. Here, I feel like I can't. I can't act against Sok or any of the Bajorans physically in fear of causing an incident. A Starfleet official, I could get fired."

"I understand."

"Do you now?"

"Oh yes." He responded darkly. "Alright, I'll be back." He rose and hesitated by the door. "Would it be rude of me to ask if you could take that back with you for me? I'm afraid it would be stolen or broken back where I'm heading." Khan gestured towards the bottle of springwine.

"Sure. I'll put it in my bag."

"Thank you." He opened the door and left.

* * *

Kitya strummed the lute. As she played an instrumental piece, she kept an eye on Sok. It was not the first time he had tried something similar with women. As for the Ambassador, well, she knew his preferences. She knew he had very single intention on bringing the terran back to Bajor with them. She had warned Marlena. Already, the Bajoran woman considered the terran woman an ally.

She had seen many women come and go through the Ambassador's chamber and household. None stayed long. Long enough for the Ambassador to grow bored of them and switch it up at least. She considered herself lucky to be off Bal's sexual radar. She knew there were women back home lining up for a chance with Bal, to see the galaxy, to fuck on different planets. The truth was, he wouldn't do any of that. The were usually stuck on Bajor in the house. As his personal assistant, she had to deal with the calls and the transmissions from dissatisfied women. It was growing rather tiresome.

Currently, Bal had no disgruntled woman in his home. It was logical he was determined to drag Marlena back to fill the void. Kitya had strong suspicions it had something to do with the foul relationship between him and his mother.

That was the other major complaint she had. His mother constantly contacting his office to talk to him. It was ridiculous. Bal was a grown man and still could not handle his mother in a reasonable fashion, leaving her to deal with the crotchety old hag while Bal waltzed around, merrily sticking his penis into whatever he pleased.

Kitya strongly considered quitting for the fifth time that month.

It was like a comedy to an outsider. She realized that. The constantly active, flamboyant, and horny Ambassador with the exasperated personal assistant wildly attempting to keep up with him.

Kitya remembered how ecstatic she had been when she first took the job. The opportunities, the excitement, the pay. She learned so much from those first few months.

Sok passed out at the bar and she gave a small smile as she plucked the last note and received applause.

* * *

The minute she got off work the next morning, Marie raced to the jail. She threw the car door shut, Oscar trilling on the dashboard. The chilly wind cut through her beater, open flannel shirt and jeans, black hair whipping through the air.

She wrenched open the front door and ran to the desk and slammed the envelope down on the desk, sliding it towards the scoop.

The woman looked up over her glasses at the native woman through the glass.

"I told you." Marie panted. "I told you I would be here for him."

The woman gingerly picked up the envelope with her nails.

"It's all there. Now, release Tyrone."

"I have to count it first before we can do anything, Miss Firepond."

"Fireblood. And in the future, Jenkins." Marie growled. "Now give me the paperwork."

"Whatever." The woman snorted and passed over the paperwork. "Congrats to the lovely couple." She gave a look up and down and stood to dial the office phone.

"Randall, we have someone here for Tyrone Jenkins with his bail."

Marie's lip curled in victory.

Three hours later, Tyrone and Marie sat on their couch.

"Where did you get the money? Did you do what I say and get it out of the savings?"

"No. That's our life savings. The group gave us the money."

The phone rang. Tyrone picked it up.

"Hello? Yes…yes…Are you serious? Are you telling me, if she had waited a few hours…no. No. No, I'm grateful. Alright, thank you for telling me, you have a nice day."

"What?" Marie sat on her knees and grabbed his shoulders.

"Jimmy is dropping the charges. If you waited a few hours, that bail wouldn't have been necessary."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"How are we going to pay them back?"

"I don't know. A little bit at a time I suppose." Tyrone shook his head.

"I guess that is our only option."

"Baby, we are going to get through this, alright? I promise. I'll pick up another job."

"No, Tyrone, I will."

"Marie, my queen. My baby girl, we will figure this out. I promise."

"Okay."

* * *

Khan was happy he had taken advantage of the laundry facilities that morning as sat and folded his clothes. He had taken to rinsing out his duty shirts, socks and underwear in the sink. He placed the clean clothes in his bag and zipped it back up before hanging his uniform up. He could hear the engineers having a mini party next door as he started the trek back to the other side of the sector.

As he passed rooms, he heard a few distinct noises. Either talking, snoring, sex or nothing. As he arrived, he knocked before sliding the key card through. Marla was sitting up in bed, laptop open with papers spread on the blankets around her that she had crawled into. Her hair was damp and her towel was on a radiator. He noted her skin was indeed red.

"Lesson plans?"

"Yes. I have to finish them and send them out."

"You're not teaching this week?"

"Not for the next two weeks. It seems I'm more valued by the side of the Ambassador than in the classroom."

He chose to not respond and went to use her bathroom.

Marla attempted to focus on typing the last page. She needed to get it out tonight to her three classes. It was rather distracting to have the faucet running, toilet flushing and moving around in the bathroom.

He came back out in and picked up one of the papers off the bed.

"Those over there I'm done with, if you wish to look. You better put them back in the right order this time." She looked over the screen of the laptop at him. "Done. Finally." She breathed a sigh of relief as she saved and forwarded an email to all her classes.

Marla shut the laptop and placed it beside the bed. John sat beside her on the empty side of the bed while reading over the lectures, leaning back on the pillow that ran the length of the headboard.

"If you're going to sit there, at least take your dirty boots off."

He grunted in annoyance and reluctantly complied.

"You made a typo."

"That's nice."

"I'm fairly certain the Civil War was not fought in 8161."

"The world is ending." Marla sighed dramatically. "I made a typo. My students will all fail, flunk out of Starfleet and become like the homeless man pissing on my sidewalk the other night, unable to rise from the ashes of their humiliation."

John looked over at her, stared and rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the papers in his hand.

She leaned on his shoulder and read over the papers. Marla absently played with the loose end of the bandages on his hand.

"What was this accident?"

"A load of scrap metal was accidentally spilled on my desk and sliced open my hand." Khan lied.

"I take it you have stitches."

"Yes."

She gently laced her fingers in between his. He gave a small squeeze in response.

She started to doze off when he finished reading through. Marla sat up as he handed her the papers and she set them on the small table next to the bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling.

Marla jumped when a violent pounding came from the door.

"MARLENA!" She recognized the voice of one of the female Bajorans, Elyn. "COME OUT HERE."

Marla didn't move and held a finger up to let him know to not say a word.

"MARLENA!" The pounding continued. "SOK WANTS TO TALK!" Elyn burst into a fit of giggles. "HE WISHES TO BEG FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS AND HIS TESTICLES!" She collapsed completely into laughter and they heard her hit and slide down the door.

"Elyn! Get up! Come on!"

"MARLENA!" Someone else started pounding on the door. "COME OUT!"

"Oh come on, she's either passed out or not in." Someone spoke. "Let's go back to the bar."

"Fine." Elyn whined. They heard the group leave.

Marla exhaled. Khan slid down pulled her into his arms. He could feel her heart pounding still.

"Calm down." He breathed into her ear. "They're gone."

Marla looked up into his blue eyes. She didn't want to tell him her heart was pounding because of the unexpected contact. She wanted to kiss him. It would be easy. Just move a little and lean forward. She also knew exactly what it might lead to and she hesitated.

Instead, Marla caressed his cheekbones before moving her hand to play with his hair. She felt the man next to her relax as he closed his eyes and let out a soft exhale of contentment. She gave a small half smile and continued, occasionally grazing her fingers across his forehead, jaw or ear. She swore, if he were a cat, he would be likely be purring up a storm.

Oddly enough, the man in front of her did often remind her strongly of a cat at times, especially when he was bored at work and decided to be an asshole by sitting on her desk while she was trying to work. Her Aunt Gina had a huge, brown and black Himalayan cat like that. If it wanted attention, it would plop down on whatever you were paying attention to, or get in your face and mew loudly until you gave in.

As she sat and contemplated the various comparisons between John and Schmoogleberry-Finn, she realized he had fallen asleep next to her. So much for him not staying the night. She didn't have the heart to wake him up and kick him out. In addition, she was exhausted.

"Computer, lights off." She mumbled and the lights cut out as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, the gentle rise and fall lulling her to sleep.

* * *

_Khan sat on a porch stoop of an old Victorian house. He didn't know where it had come from. All he knew it was a lovely view. He felt something nestle beside him. He glanced down to see Marla leaning on his shoulder. He smiled and looked out again. He saw Joaquin and Ling approaching from whatever road it was. A boy of six ran up._

_"Uncle! Uncle Khan!" The tan boy yelled as he ran towards him. It was undoubtedly Joaquin's. The boy looked exactly like he had remembered Joaquin looked at that age. The boy wiggled his way in between him and Marla. "Hi, Aunt Marla." The boy hoisted himself on her lap, looking thoroughly pleased with himself._

_"There's my darling nephew. How was school today, Adir?" Marla hugged the boy, she was wearing a white t shirt and shorts._

_"Good. We learned about space today and how it smells like steak and metal! We got to see one of the starships too!"_

_Khan stood to greet Joaquin with an embrace while the six year old babbled on and on about what he learned at school._

_"Best of his class." Joaquin beamed._

_"I am sure of it."_

_"Adir! Go find your cousin!" Ling shooed him away._

_"He's in his room." Marla set Adir down. "Teenagers." She rolled her eyes. "He has a crush on a girl."_

_"Ew!" Adir scrunched up his nose as he ran inside and up the stairs. "DAVID LIKES A GIRLLLL!"_

_Khan could see the teenager sitting on his bed, absorbed in a Parrises Squares match on his homework pad. He had Marla's face with his black hair and blue eyes. The kid had long hair in a undercut hair style, the rest of his hair was pulled back in a hair band, exposing the shaved sides and back. Khan remembered the cut being popular with teen boys in the 90s. Stupidest hairstyle he had ever seen._

_"Get off Adir!"_

_"You like a girl! That's gross!" Adir tackled him._

_David wrestled gently with his cousin._

_"You're gross Adir! You still picking your nose?"_

_Adir giggled as David tickled him._

_"Adir picks his noseeee!" David imitated the boy in a high pitched voice._

_"Can I play with your guitar?"_

_"No. go find your mom. I got work to do."_

_"BUT DAVIDDD-"_

_"No. Go."_

_Khan waited for the nightmare. It never came. He waited for the sudden carnage. Nothing. Just sitting and watching this teenage boy on his bed, strumming a guitar. _

Khan was jolted awake by the alarm clock buzzing. He opened his eyes to find Marla laying in his arms, still asleep. That was right. He had fallen asleep on her bed.

"Computer, off." She grumbled and snuggled down further into his chest. He gave her a tight squeeze and she twitched. "Oh, you're awake?"

"Yes." He yawned. "What time is it?"

"The alarm was set for eight."

"What is your schedule today?"

"Guided tour of the station at eleven. On the shuttle home by three."

"Join me for breakfast?"

"Sure. Might want to change your clothes though."

Khan looked down at his wrinkled clothes.

"I will go do that now, then." He muttered. He continued to lay next to her for a few more minutes. She gently prodded him with her foot. He grunted.

"C'mon. We both slept in technically. Time to get up." Marla sighed. "You weren't even supposed to sleep here last night, remember?"

He grunted again.

Marla rolled her eyes and moved to get up. He dragged her back in bed and gripped her tightly.

"If you get out, the bed will be cold."

"John! Stop, I have to pee!" She giggled as she removed his hands. He froze, panic ready to set in as she rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. The light flicked on and the door shut.

It was only a dream. It was only a dream. He kept telling himself that as he heard the toilet flush and sink turn on and off several times.

"There. The bed didn't get that cold, did it?" She teased. "Come on, I need to make the bed."

Khan groaned and sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched.

"Can't you lot stay longer?"

"No. The first lecture is tomorrow."

"First lecture?"

"Yes, the lecture hall filled up with seats so fast, they decided to do another."

"Wow."

"We've recently come into contact with Bajor in the last few years. People are curious and interested."

"I would imagine so. Bajor is intriguing."

Marla smoothed out the top blanket and sat on the made bed.

"John, I'm kicking you out. I need to get dressed as do you."

"I'll meet you back here then."

"Fine."

Marla got up and began digging in her bag for basic duty clothes that had been given to her, throwing a red shirt, black undershirt and black pants on the bed.

He stood and observed, wondering how long he could get away with staying.

"John, out."

That answered that.

He left and walked back to his quarters.

Marla rolled her eyes. Men.

She got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed. Marla took a deep breath. Maybe this was moving too fast. Okay, this was moving pretty fast. A month ago, they hated each other, now they were sleeping in the same bed. It scared her. It really scared her. She just needed a few hours and then she would be off the station, back home where she could apply to a number of transfers.

Maybe it was best to let him know this was going way too fast for her liking. Tell him to back off. Then again, it would be two weeks before she saw him again. If she just ignored his calls, that might work for a little bit.

At the same time she did not want him to back off. She wanted him in that bed, she did not wake him up for a reason and she had to accept that.

She shouldn't be rushing into this. She knew exactly what he was capable of when angry.

She was completely confused. She pulled out her phone and went through her contacts and dialed Andrew.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro."

"Marla! How do you like space?"

"It is amazing. My situation, not so much."

"What's going on?"

"Please don't overreact."

Marla explained the situation and her feelings while Andrew remained silent.

"And yeah." She finished.

Andrew remained quiet.

"Well…that is a situation you're in sis."

"Would you provide insight?"

Andrew sighed and groaned.

"Marls…"

"Please Andrew?"

"Alright, I'm going to be honest with you, right now."

"Okay."

"I talked to John a few days ago."

"Um…okay?"

"After you freaked out in the office. Marla, he likes you. He is interested and I told him to back off or you were going to run and he apparently is ignoring me."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I went behind your back like that, Marla, but you do have a tendency to run when confronted with situations like this, don't you dare deny it. When you met Ryan, you ran off to college in Connecticut, You met Jake, you transferred back to UCLA, you met Lee, you became a stripper ad then ran off to the military. You met Fred, you broke it off immediately before it even got anywhere near serious. You've met John and now you're trying to run off to New York or even another fucking planet on the other fucking side of goddamn galaxy! You have a pattern Marla and a problem here."

Marla sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Whether or not you decide to pursue this is up to you, but if you want him to back off, you better tell him to back off because I tried, Marla. He has his sights on you and you need to either handle it and send him off or go with it. But you need to do this like, now. I am not letting you run from this one."

Marla made an annoyed noise.

"Don't you make that noise at me."

"Fine, you're right."

"Yeah, I am. Now fix it instead of running off. I have to go, but I love you."

"Love you too." Marla hung up.

* * *

Khan stood in the hot water, hand working his shaft.

The only thought in his head was what if they hadn't had all those interruptions the previous night. He could wager they'd still be in her bed, having their way with each other. He allowed his mind to fantasize, something he had been denying it. He closed his eyes. He could practically see Marla laying on the bed, inviting, warm, He didn't know if he could bring himself to be nearly as rough with her as he was with his past lovers. Her getting rough with him, now that thought wildly turned him on.

He finished at the thought of Marla riding him into the mattress and allowed the water to wash him off, feeling slightly ashamed. As if he had just violated some boundary.

He got dressed, combed his hair and headed back out. Khan did not want her to leave. He wanted her to stay, provide company. Keep him from going insane with these idiots he was stuck with for two more weeks.

Khan reached her door and knocked. The door opened and Marla walked out. He noted the black jacket with the triangular windows showing her red shirt underneath. She crossed her arms and gave a weak smile. Her hair was back up in the unfamiliar style and her makeup was done again in the way he was not accustomed to.

"That look does not suit you." He grunted. "I don't like it. It doesn't look like you."

"Tough shit."

"Tabitha got to you, didn't she?"

"Andrew brought her in. It's not permanent. As soon as Bal is gone, it's back to normal. It's a pain in the ass."

"Are you going to New York?"

"Huh?" She stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"I heard you put your resume in for the transfer. I repeat, are you taking it?"

"I…don't know yet." Marla was taken aback slightly. "They have not gotten back to me."

"When will they?"

"Does it matter?"

"Marlena!" They both turned to see Kitya next to the elevator. "I was just on my way. You're having breakfast with us."

"Oh. I see. Alright then." Marla nodded. "Sorry." She gave an apologetic look to the man next to her before moving towards Kitya.

Khan scowled and watched the two disappear in the elevator. He approached and waited for the next one.

* * *

The majority of the Bajorans were cradling their heads and picking at their food. Bal had already pulled her off to the side of the hall to apologize to her innumerable times about the previous night. Sok wouldn't even come near her.

Marla noted the few were not hung over were eating and chatting in the Bajoran language amongst themselves and appeared to be teasing the morning after crowd. It appeared the majority of the group was not going to be up for a tour of the Space Station.

The theory proved right. The handful of them joined the tour around the massive station. She noted there were many small businesses being run on the promenade beyond the bar. Their tour stopped at a few other levels of the station John had not taken her to, including out to one of the ship docks.

"Would any of you object to a look around the USS Enterprise?" Their tour guide stopped them in front of a ramp.

"I would." The group turned to see a disgruntled looking blond man.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk and I object to a tour on my ship while we are loading for a mission."

"My apologies, Captain. I did not know the Enterprise was heading out. I thought she was still in for repairs."

"You thought wrong." Kirk glared at the man who quickly moved along, the Bajorans following.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk." Marla approached him, smirk in place, arms crossed.

Kirk's expression lightened up considerably.

"At your service, my lady." He gave a bow.

"So you're the one who's been giving my darling brother so much hassle."

"Your…brother?" Kirk looked thrown off.

"Yes, Commander Andrew McGivers."

"Ah. I am grateful for his help on getting my ship repaired. He hever mentioned he had a lovely sister. I didn't catch your name?"

"Marlena."

"Well, Marlena, I just told your group no, but you know, I'll make an exception. Mostly out of gratitude for your brother's work here. Purely professional. Would you like a private tour of the bridge?" He gave a bright smile.

Marla looked into his bright blue eyes. Unlike John's, they were warm, inviting, friendly. The one word she would use to describe him was charming. She was tempted to take him on his offer, purely to observe the 'pain in the ass' her brother described.

"Jim!" Marla turned to see an agitated looking man charging towards them, medical equipment in hand.

"Bones! I meant to come see you-"

"Hold still." He began running the small devices over the captain.

"Can't we do this later, Bones?" Kirk made a pointed look at Marla.

"Ah, hello. Doctor Leonard McCoy. And if you had come when you were scheduled, we wouldn't have to do this now."

"I see you're a bit busy for a tour right now, Captain. Thank you for your offer." Marla grinned in amusement before walking off in the direction the tour headed.

She heard a frustrated sigh com from the pair behind her before bickering broke out. She chuckled to herself as she found the group outside the dock for the Bradbury.

"There you are." Kitya hissed. "Where were you?"

"Making friends." Marla replied innocently.

She could easily see how Kirk got his reputation. Unlike Lakewood, he didn't come off as sleazy and had one hell of a charisma about him. Woman probably would kill for a date with him. She smirked to herself. But yet, he was a right pain in the ass.

As it turned out, the tour guide could not get them on any of the ships docked. She was a little disappointed, but she would see them as she left the station.

Once the tour was over, she decided to go pack her belongings up and go see the little shops. Perhaps bring something back for Andrea and Amanda.

Marla found herself in a little gift type shop. The Andorian shop keeper kept informing her of objects and prices, slightly to her annoyance.

Her eyes found a necklace with a tiny glass bulb with a small pebble inside.

"Ah, that is one of our popular items. Meteorite. Anything in particular you are looking for perhaps?"

Marla glanced at the time. The shuttle left in an hour. She really needed to go.

"Here, this is my favorite in the shop. Andorian marble." He gestured to a rack of necklaces carved into different shapes. Marla sighed and picked one for Andrea.

She quickly made a run to the bar, hoping she would find him there.

Marla spotted John, sitting with a beer at a table in the corner, people watching. His eyes drifted up to meet hers. She swore she could see his face light up. She smiled at the thought. John abandoned his beer and came to meet her.

"Hey. We're leaving." Marla shifted her bag. She could feel the springwine slosh slightly.

"It seems as if you just got here." He sighed.

"Yeah, it does. But thank you for yesterday, John."

"My pleasure."

"Also, if we could not mention last night to anyone..."

John cleared his throat.

"Of course."

Marla glanced around in slight embarrassment.

"Well, I will see you when you get back I suppose." She fiddled with the strap.

"I suppose so. May I continue to call?"

"I see no problem. Oh, before I forget." She reached into her bag and produced his scarf and handed it to him.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you."

"Alright, I have to go. Please keep calm. Please don't throw anyone out any airlocks. You have two weeks left with these people."

He chuckled and took her hand and brought it to his mouth.

"Safe travels. Please alert me when you have arrived home."

"I'll try and remember."

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY, MAN." The bartender yelled from across the room.

He went red and turned to glare at the man. Marla giggled before gently guiding his face back towards her and kissing him on the cheek before turning to leave.

She turned and gave him one last glance over her shoulder as she exited the bar and headed towards the docking zone.

Kitya looked up at her as she reached the airlock.

"Ready?"

Marla looked back at the empty hall.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"We are just waiting for the last two slackers, then we'll leave." Kitya gave a small smile.

"Kitya, would you like to go get some food with me tonight?"

Kitya looked slightly taken aback.

"Certainly. Might I ask why?"

"Because, I wish to be friends. I know some great places around. Plus, you need a mini escape."

Kitya smiled wider.

"Alright then."

"Good!"

They turned to see the last two running down the hall, bags swinging around wildly.

"Looks like we can go then." Kitya entered the code on the airlock and they all four entered.


	10. Chapter 10

Icicles

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: do not own Star Trek

I've had a lot of comments about Marla being an OC. Technically she's a reboot of Marla McGivers from the TOS episode Space Seed. I felt she deserved a reboot. But I am glad so many are enjoying it.

* * *

Khan wanted to go after her. Stop her, kiss her, tell her exactly how he felt.

He stood still. Last night had been a rough night and he wasn't going to push his luck. He trudged back to his beer and sat. Everything would get sorted out when he as back on planet. Or at least, that's what he was telling himself. He would see his crew, hopefully be able to get things sorted with Marla, maybe buy a cookbook because the cooking channel wasn't exactly simple.

"Chicken." The bartender snorted as he went back to wiping the water stains off of the racks of glasses from the previous night.

His communicator went off.

"What?"

"My office." Marcus grunted.

Khan flipped it closed and took his time getting to the office.

"Took you long enough. Get lost?"

Khan ignored him and sat.

"How may I be of assistance?"

"Kitya was so kind as to remind me that that damn gala is a week and a half away. We're leaving the construction site a few days early, you and I that is."

"Why must we attend again?"

"Because I'm head of Starfleet and you're undercover as my first officer at the moment."

Khan rolled his eyes.

"Dress greys. This is a formal event. We will ALL be on our best behavior. Lakewood will be there and I swear if you two get into any fights during this thing, I will shut off half the cryotubes and let them rot, son."

"You have my assurance, nothing will happen between the two of us."

"Good. Because he's the one who put those damn Tribbles in the office."

Khan let a growl rip from his throat.

"HEY!"

Khan glared at him.

"Don't you dare give me that look." Marcus breathed. "If you think beating the shit out of Lakewood is worth thirty-six of your people, then so be it."

"What of after?"

"I don't give two shits what the hell happens after the Bajorans are off planet, but at this function you will behave. We are leaving in three hours. Now get out of my sight."

Khan paced around his quarters back at the construction site. He was stressed out. Very stressed out. He was about to let his frustrations loose on the table when his phone buzzed. He snatched it out from under the mattress and answered it.

"Harrison."

"Hey John."

"Marla." He sighed in a bit of relief.

"You don't sound too good. What happened?" Marla sounded worried.

"Just a run in with Marcus."

"Calm down. Breathe." Her tone was soothing. "In and out, deep breaths. It will be fine. It will all be fine."

He wanted to believe her. He desperately wanted to believe her.

"Two weeks John. You've made it this far. You're almost there."

"I know. I know. Just talk to me."

"Alright. I'm home right now. Had dinner with Kitya. Picked Napoleon up from Sam. He's overflowing with tribbles right now. He has to go make his rounds. I got to cuddle in a tribble pile."

Khan couldn't help but chuckle.

"When you get home, we can go get tea or something."

"That sounds wonderful."

"I stopped by the office and am very happy to find Andrew has been watering the gardenia you gave me and it has a few new blooms on it. Are you still on the space station?"

"No. We left soon after you."

"I see." She sighed. "My apartment is cold. I turned down the heat while I was gone and it still hasn't heated back up.

He snorted.

"It can't be any worse than here."

"Oh yeah, has anyone told you you're like a furnace? Dear god, you are warm. I tried to roll over a few times because I was about to start sweating. Couldn't get very far though."

"My apologies."

"No, no. Nothing to apologize for."

There was a comfortable silence.

"I wish I could have stayed longer. It was nice seeing you."

"I share the same sentiment."

"John…I…Um…"

"Yes?" His heart began pounding.

"I really-"

There was a loud banging at the door. She paused, hearing the noise through the receiver.

"Fuck." He hissed.

"Bye." She hung up.

"WHAT?" He snarled as he shoved the phone under the mattress.

The door opened to reveal one of the engineers, proudly holding something in his hands.

"Sir, I've got it. I've got the solution as to how to fire at warp factor nine!"

"What?" Khan seized the pad in his hands and began scrolling down. "How? We've only been able to figure out up to four. Anything higher and the ship would have to drop out of warp. If it proves correct, excellent work."

"I was just playing with some darts in the rec room and it occurred to me!" The engineer's face was bright with pride and glee of being praised by his cold, arrogant, impatient supervisor. Khan's face became one of a mixture of aggravation and promptly brought his palm to his face.

"Fuck, she was right." He grumbled.

"Who's right?" The engineer looked confused.

"Nobody you need concern yourself with. Go do something with this."

He shut the door in the face of the engineer and stalked back to his bed. He hesitated before pulling his scarf out and wrapping it around his neck. He could still smell her on it and it was pleasant to say the least.

* * *

Marla tossed aside the phone and shuffled to the bedroom. She stripped herself of her clothes and considered a bath. It would be rather nice after the weekend. She sighed in frustration. John was stressed and freaking out. She wished she could be where he was, comfort him in person instead of having to calm him down over the phone. She poured herself a glass of wine and headed to the bathroom.

She hated dealing with Admiral Marcus on the rare occasion, she couldn't possibly imagine being stuck with him in space for a month. Hearing how stressed John was made her want to pet him, kiss his face, hold him and try to distract him to get him to settle. But she couldn't. A nagging voice in the back of her head reminded her that he wasn't her boyfriend as she filled the tub with hot water and bubble bath. But they were friends. She reasoned. The nagging voice told her they were beyond that point.

She got in and laid there. Napoleon had climbed up the wall again and was cooing at the heat radiating from the bathtub. The steaming bath felt glorious. She exhaled and slid down further, water rising to her neck. Wine and a hot bath. She thought the only way this could get better was with someone giving her a back massage.

Her mind wandered to the thought of John's hands running over her back. Then her body. Her hand wandered to her inner thigh and between her folds as she imagined what it would be like for his mouth to be pressed against her neck, her breasts, her stomach, her clit…She let loose a groan.

She was snapped out of her pleasure when she heard her phone go off next to her. She made a noise of frustration as she wiped off her hands and arm on a washcloth before answering.

"Yes?"

"My apologies."

"You're fine."

"Why is there an echo?"

"Because I'm in the bath."

He cleared his throat.

Marla smirked.

"I figured a good hot bubble bath was a good idea. Napoleon is hanging on the wall. Dunno how he holds on to those tiles."

The tribble merely trilled. Marla slid back down in the tub.

"How is the Ambassador?"

"Remorseful. Apologetic. He's given me a bottle of springwine and keeps attempting to give me jewelry from Bajor over the past few hours. As is Sok."

"Do you still have my bottle?"

"Yes, it's on my kitchen counter."

"What happened exactly?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"It's just not something I want to discuss."

"In general, or just with me?"

"John, he was drunk, he was hitting on me and trying to get me to come sleep with him. That's all. It was uncomfortable and don't want to talk about it!"

"Alright, calm down. I'm sorry."

"John?"

"Yes?"

"What are we going to do about Harlow?"

"I will take care of it."

"She shoved a pair of her crusty panties under my door."

Marla heard John make an exasperated noise on the other end.

"Alright. I will handle this as soon as I can. Lay low until I get back."

"And how exactly do you suggest I do that?" She snipped.

"Let me rephrase, stay off her radar and behave and do not give me that look I can hear you glaring at me from here."

Marla huffed.

"Marla."

"I know." She closed her eyes.

"I do not want anything happening while I'm not on planet."

"No guarantees of that."

"Please, do your best."

"I wonder what she would do if she found out we shared a bed."

"Marla." He growled sternly.

"I'm kidding. No one is going to find out about that if I can help it."

Quiet.

"Marla?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck this week."

"Thank you."

"I'm counting down the days until I can set foot back on soil."

"I know."

"I want you to know something."

"Yes?"

"Be wary of Marcus." He warned.

"I know that."

"Just checking."

Marla yawned.

"Then perhaps it is time for bed." He teased.

"That would entail ending our conversation."

"True. As much as I hate to, you have a busy day tomorrow."

"Alas, I do."

"Goodnight Marla."

"Goodnight John."

The next few days flew by.

Marla found herself absolutely enchanted by the lectures on Bajor. She was glad to see a number of her students at the lectures. A few had come up to her afterwards to chat. She informed them that soon she would have her classes and office hours back to normal and as always, they could email her with questions. She was also pleased that she was receiving email questions, which meant they were actually reading the lectures.

Marla had collapsed on the sectional when a knock came from the door. Confused, she stood and glanced out the peephole to see Elyn standing outside. She opened the door.

"Elyn? What's going on?"

"The Ambassador requests your presence for an official dinner and has sent you this." She produced two boxes from behind her. I was told to wait for you to change and to escort you to dinner."

"I had plans." It was Wednesday. Group and bar.

"Admiral Pike says to cancel." Elyn shrugged. "This is basically a state dinner. Our shuttle for France leaves shortly."

Marla began to panic slightly. "Alright, how long do we have?"

"Two hours."

"Two hours." Marla repeated faintly. "Alright. Come in."

Elyn made herself comfortable on the sectional and Napoleon began inching towards her.

"Elyn, that's my tribble Napoleon. It's harmless." She threw over her shoulder as she dug through her bag for the business card.

"I see." The Bajoran woman picked up the Tribble and began examining it.

Marla pulled out her phone.

"Tabitha. It's Marla. I need help. Apparently I'm required to be at a state dinner…"

"I'll be there in no time. You are so lucky I'm in the city today. Go shower I'll be there before you get out." Tabitha hung up.

"Why exactly do I have to go?" Marla leaned on the breakfast bar and looked at Elyn.

"Bal wants you to and your commanding officer agrees." Elyn flipped on the television. "Go get in the shower."

Marla groaned and complied.

"Don't forget those boxes." Elyn called and Marla came back and grabbed them.

She opened the boxes on the bed. The smallest one contained the jewelry Bal had been attempting to get her to accept the past few days and the larger, an evening gown. Marla gave a frustrated sigh. She hated this so much. She had to admit the dress was pretty though.

"I don't hear the shower running, terran!" Elyn called from the other room.

"Shut up, Elyn!"

Elyn cackled.

Marla grumbled as she turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature before climbing in.

* * *

Khan's fingers tapped impatiently on the railing of the catwalk. He heard footsteps behind him. Marcus.

He hung his head, shook it and laughed to himself.

"Yes?" He turned to face the Admiral.

"I am heading back to Earth. Expected at some fucking official dinner. Kind of like a state dinner. You are joining me after to see your crew. Gather your belongings."

"Why must I gather my belongings?" Khan asked through gritted teeth, wary.

"You're not coming back here, son."

"Then where am I going?"

Marcus inhaled and looked at him.

"Don't know until we get there."

Khan's stomach began churning.

"Will I be at the Gala thing?" Khan attempted to probe at whether or not he was going to die.

"Yes, I expect so."

Alright, so Marcus wasn't going to kill him yet or throw him back into stasis.

"How long do I have?"

"An hour. Get a move on, son."

As soon as he was out of sight, Khan broke into a run.

He fished for his phone under than mattress and quickly dialed.

The phone continued to ring until he got a voicemail.

He let loose a slew of curses before throwing it onto the bed and began pacing.

His hands shook violently. He knew exactly what was going to happen over the course of the week. Endless medical tests.

Khan took a quick shower and threw his belongings into his pack and tossed it by the door before continuing to pace like a caged animal.

His phone rang and he lunged for it.

"Hey, John. You called?" Marla's voice came over the receiver.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes. Marla, I don't have much time to explain."

"Oh, I'm short too. Some dinner tonight. Elyn is in my living room forcing me to go at Bal and Pike's request."

"Forcing?"

"I said no. They said yes and currently it's…four against one. Tabitha just got here."

"Anyways look, I am not going to be able to contact you after for a while."

"Okay."

"Marla, off the phone." He heard Tabitha scolding. "Or at least stop talking and expand your ribcage so I can make sure you can breathe."

"Fine, John, keep talking because I doubt we are going to get a chance to later."

"That is most of what I can say."

"I-"

"Marla!" Tabitha scolded. "Don't give me that look. Hold still."

"It is going to be a hell of week. I'm fairly certain it is a week of medical exams."

Marla made a sympathetic noise.

"You can talk now." Tabitha stated.

"Thank you. What kind of medical exams?"

"I don't know."

"What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" Marla's voice became worried.

"It's not that, I'm fine. I can't say any more. Mostly because I don't know any more."

"John-"

"Marla, will you hold still?" Tabitha snapped.

Marla growled.

"John. Relax. It's going to be fine."

Khan made a noise of doubt.

"John." Marla addressed him sternly.

"Yes?"

"Calm down." Marla tried to be reassuring. "What kind of tests?"

"I do not know."

"Marla, hang up. I need your face."

"Fine. John, We will talk later. Okay?"

"Alright." Khan sighed. "Until then."

"Yes. Bye."

Khan hung up and threw the phone in the bag.

A pounding came from his door before it slid open.

"Let's go." Marcus grunted.

* * *

Marla sat in front of the mirror. The dress the Ambassador had sent was a pale blue with silver embroidery along the neckline and hem, reminiscent of the various Bajoran designs she had seen in his lectures. She recognized the Bajoran symbol hidden within various designs of flowers and flora. The color reminded her of the color of John's eyes. Icy. She smiled a half smile to herself as Tabitha fussed with her hair.

"Tabitha, leave it down."

"Fine. Hold still while I at least put some braids in." Tabitha grumbled as she rearranged everything.

Marla rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look missy. This is an official Dinner. Other ambassadors and world leaders will be there. Ambassador Spock for one will be here from New Vulcan or so I've heard through the grapevine. Do not shake hands with him or touch his hands. That is how Vulcans show intimate affection. Their version of a kiss is pressing their index and middle fingers against their partner's. To shake hands with him would be like throwing yourself on him, shoving your tongue down his throat and your hand down his pants."

"I see. I'll keep that in mind." Marla scrunched her nose at the thought.

"No physical contact unless initiated by the other party. Keep your mouth shut at dinner when they are discussing politics. If I had time to explain everything going on right now, I would encourage you to join in, but I have not had any time to do so, so keep it shut, Marla. Laugh lightly or a smile at their jokes, no matter how bad they are. Talk about Earth if they ask. Talk about all the different cultures on Earth, the different races of people. Music, art, literature. Just don't get involved when they speak about politics. Listen to what is going on and I will fill you in later. I will be at the Gala next week."

"Why is this in France?"

"That's where the President of Earth resides. In Paris in Versailles. The White House is now for the North American delegate. It's complicated. I'll tell you more later."

"Versailles? As in The Palace of Versailles?"

"Yes. Now let's go."

Elyn stood and brushed herself off.

"I'm changing on the shuttle." She informed them. "Let's go before Kitya throws a fit."

"How long until we get there?"

"Not long."

"But Paris is at least a fourteen hour flight."

"Fourteen? No. More like two."

"Two hours?"

"Yes." Tabitha look confused. "Oh wait, I keep forgetting. Technology has been improved. Just relax. The shuttle is very fast and reliable."

"I see."

"Yes. Trade and commerce has improved greatly because of it."

"I see."

"Good luck. Behave yourself. Act like a lady."

Marla snorted and got into the car outside.

"Marla, I'm serious."

"As am I." Marla replied. "Thank you, I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

Tabitha sighed and nodded as she backed up.

* * *

Khan looked out the window. Night had begun to fall in Paris. Disgusting city in his own opinion. It disillusioned so many. They expected a certain experience from Paris and were met with nothing special in particular. Much like humans notions of love.

The shuttle began to circle as they requested clearance to land at the airfield. The ride to Versailles was relatively silent, with the exception of Marcus occasionally clearing his throat. All Khan could think of was what awaited him after the visit with his crew. He dreaded it. Although he had grown up being a human hamster, the scientists were at least gentle, keeping in mind they were working with other humans. These scientists would not grant him such luxury and had not the last time.

He glanced at Marcus from the side. How easy it would be to dash the man's skull against the window of the car they traveled in. He wanted to mercilessly beat his face in until he was unrecognizable. No, he couldn't until his crew was safe.

Khan watched out the window as Versailles came into view. Numerous other cars were inside the gates. Marcus coughed.

They pulled up to the gate and a man approached the door.

"Goodnight Harrison. I'll see you later." Marcus hit the side of the car as Khan felt something pierce his skin. He growled as he felt himself slip away into the blackness.

Marcus hesitated before landing a heavy backhand across the man's unconscious face. Khan did not move. Satisfied he turned as the door opened. He climbed out and snapped the door behind him.

Marcus straightened his jacket and approached the entrance.

He glanced around until he located the Bajorans. He approached and was immediately greeted by Bal.

"Alexander! Good to see you! What a lovely evening, is it not? The Prophets have smiled upon us."

"Yes, yes." Marcus smiled, not quite letting it reach his eyes. If he had to sit through one more religious spiel from Bal, he might hang himself. "Miss McGivers, I trust he is giving you no issues as of late?" He turned to face the woman next to Bal. He eyed the dress she wore, clearly a gift from Bal. He could tell by the Bajoran designs.

"None. He has been nothing but gracious." McGivers nodded. "I notice you are absent of your first officer tonight, Admiral."

"Yes. Commander Harrison is under the weather. The cold in space can do that if not properly prepared for. Warned him. Hard headed idiot. Not to worry though, your office neighbor will be good to go."

McGivers gave him a small smile.

"McGivers, I do hope you will be seated next to me. I want to hear about how you are enjoying Starfleet and our times."

"Oh, yes Admiral."

Marcus smiled at the woman. She reminded him of Carol. Slightly shy at these types of things, his daughter was. He always enjoyed bringing her though, showing her off to all the foreign delegates, showing them how intelligent she was and how outstandingly proud of her he was. Now she had a doctorate specializing in weaponry and he couldn't have been prouder. Of course, grandchildren would probably top that. He hoped she would find a suitable man and settle. Not too soon though. He wanted her to do everything she wanted before that.

"Bal, I am stealing Miss McGivers for the evening. We have things to discuss. Come with me, walk with me, talk with me." He offered his arm and McGivers took it, throwing a look at Kitya.

"May I pay you a compliment McGivers? You look stunning." Marcus led her out to the doors overlooking the gardens.

"Thank you, sir. My niece, Tabitha is to thank for that."

"Oh, how old is she?"

"Fifty-five."

"Oh. Now, hold a minute. Tabitha. As in…"

"Tabitha McGivers-Williams."

"Are you telling me that you are related to one of our greatest presidents, Scott H. McGivers?"

"My darling little brother." McGivers admitted.

"Forgive my language, but you're shitting me."

"I um, shit you not, sir. But sir, please. If you would keep this between us, it would be much appreciated."

"Of course, of course. So long as you tell me stories about him. I would love to hear them."

"Thank you. My family outside of my brother Andrew-"

"Oh yes. Your brother. Why he never mentioned this astounds me."

"He didn't know either. But yes, our family outside of Tabitha is not exactly…welcoming just yet."

"Annora, I presume?"

"I'm sorry. How do you know-"

"How do I know Annora?" Marcus chuckled. "I've had to deal with that woman many a time. She is a benefactor of the Academy. She makes a sizable donations annually. It is with her last donation we could start building the History department. Not the most pleasant woman. No offense meant."

"None taken."

"Good. Now tell me what mischief President Scott McGivers caused while a boy."

* * *

Khan woke up to find himself face down on the concrete floor. He moved to weakly get up, only to feel the heel of someone's boot on his neck, forcing his head back down.

"See men? The great, feared, Khan Noonien Singh. King of the Augments. Weaker than a fucking kitten." Whomever it was removed his heel before landing a hard kick across his face. Laughter erupted.

"What the matter Khan? Remember us? We had so much fun last time." He drew his leg back for another kick.

"HEY! Enough of that! Get back to work."

Khan breathed, still woozy from the drugs and the blow to the head. He felt Marcus grab him by the scruff of his neck and pull him to his feet. He saw the rows of cryotubes in front of him.

"You got twenty minutes, son. I'm exhausted."

Khan wobbled his way to the line of tubes, attempting to check them all.

"We've told you before, they're fine." Marcus snapped. Khan ignored him, glancing over each one.

He nearly collapsed on Joaquin's tube. The last one. He breathed heavily, trying to regain balance. His head was pounding, he was nauseous and his world seemed off. There was no doubt in his mind he had a concussion. He rested his head against the cold glass. There was so much he wanted to tell Joaquin. He wanted to tell him about everything. About Marla, Amanda, the future, technology, warp capable ships. He looked down at Joaquin's face. He closed his eyes and felt himself fall before nothing.

He awoke again to a light in his eyes. He noticed he was on a bed. Doctors, no, scientists stood over him.

"I have a concussion." He managed to mumble.

"We know." The man over him snapped. "It should be fine soon. You're healing four times the rate of a normal human with as bad a head injury as this would heal. Then we can get to work. We are going to see how much your body can handle once more." The man stated, almost cheerfully. "We were pleased to see how quick your last injuries healed. We're going to break some bones this time to see how fast those heal. Maybe some incisions. Don't worry, you'll be unconscious."

He tried to reach up to find he was handcuffed to the bed. An IV was in his hand.

"I want to get a look at his heart." One of the others in the background muttered.

"We will have to talk to Marcus about that. He told me no major surgeries."

Khan closed his eyes. This was a nightmare. An elaborate nightmare. He was going to wake up back at the construction site. He was going to wake up to a phone call from Marla complaining about the dinner or Amanda giving him a report on everything she had been up to. Maybe a call from Andrew asking to go drinking when he got back on planet. Not this. Anything but this.

"No major surgeries." Marcus grunted as he entered the room. "Well look here. You know, last night I had a pretty good conversation with that McGivers girl."

Khan looked up at him, determined to not let his face show anything.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about indulging Bal just this once and letting him take her to Bajor with him." Marcus carefully observed his face.

"She has no interest in going." Khan spoke, voice hard.

"And how would you know that, son?" Marcus leaned in close.

"We spoke on the space station."

Marcus stood up.

"That's really no concern of mine." Marcus shrugged. "If Bal wants a whore, he can have her."

"Why not allow him to meet your daughter, Admiral?" Khan sneered.

Marcus's face contorted and he backhanded Khan. Khan laughed. The hit barely even stung. Marcus grabbed a scalpel off the table and plunged it into his knee. Khan's laugh turned into a scream.

"Not laughing now, are we son? Your arrogance is going to get you and your crew killed." Marcus twisted the scalpel before pulling it out and tossing the bloody instrument onto the tray. "You know what? I've had enough of your mouth."

Khan watched as Marcus pulled out his communicator.

"Yeah, crack open the glass of that one cryotube. I think the bastard's name is Joaquin."

"NO!" Khan screamed. "No! Please, no! He is my brother!"

"Hold on, it seems we have a change of heart here." Marcus closed the device and leaned in. "You're going to admit something, son. You're going to tell me I am your superior and apologize for your comment or I'm going to crack open the entire row."

Khan snarled and lunged. The handcuffs kept him down. Marcus held up the communicator. The bed was becoming soaked with blood.

"Say it." Marcus growled.

"You are my superior." Khan muttered.

"Louder than that. I'm an old man."

"You are my superior and I apologize."

"Good. Now was that so hard? Clean him up." Marcus snapped at the silent room before leaving.

Khan watched his back disappear before passing out once more, slipping into nightmares of shattered glass and the smell of rotting corpses.


	11. Chapter 11

Icicles 11

disclaimer do not own Star Trek

* * *

Khan awoke back in the hospital bed. He didn't feel right. He heard movement and turned his head to the side to see a man in a white lab coat sitting on a stool, facing the computer, furiously typing..

"Oh good, you're awake." The man rose from his stool and walked over. "Just going to take your vitals. You might feel a bit loopy, I gave you some painkillers. I apologize for all this, but you present a great opportunity in learning and advancement in the medical field in relation to how we can heal people." He shone a light in his eyes.

Khan made an indistinguishable noise.

"Glad you asked. Your cells regenerate very quickly. Imagine if we could put that in technology. We could heal lacerations and cuts in minutes. No more need for stitches or staples. That's what I'm working on right now. No, don't move your hand like that."

Khan's eyes trailed down to see his hand in a brace.

"They broke some bones in your hand last night while you were unconscious. Marcus told us not to give you pain meds, but I felt that was very cruel. After all, you are human. Just a bit more…advanced. Everything is looking good. You don't have concussion symptoms anymore. Your laceration on your knee where the Admiral stabbed you is mostly healed. You slept like a rock during the night. I envy that." The man sighed and lifted the blanket haphazardly thrown on him to check his knee again.

"How long…" Khan managed to slur.

"Oh. How long you've been sleeping? It's about late afternoon now. By the way, I'm Dr. Connor. I'm going to check your hand now." He pulled a tricorder out and ran the little instrument over his hand. "Yes, the fracture is healing quickly and nicely. About another day for that. I'm going to let you come off the painkillers. You'll be a bit sore, but the more painful part is over it appears."

Khan attempted to focus his thoughts, but it wasn't working too well. Most likely an effect of the painkillers.

"By the way, who is Marla? You were muttering about her and Bajor last night in your sleep. Is that McGivers girl the Admiral was talking about? Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything to him. He told me to tell him if you said anything, but some things are meant to remain private and I will exercise discretion with this."

Khan stared at him. He couldn't even remember what he was dreaming about.

"Just keep awake if you can. The medication will begin to wear off in an hour or so. Just relax. I will be back soon. I need to eat. You have an iv in so you're taken care of." Dr. Connor rose and left the room.

Khan allowed his head to fall back against the flimsy pillow. He stared up at the ceiling. He was completely disoriented. They wanted him to stay awake when all he wanted to do was close his eyes and drift back out of consciousness again. If he did that there was a chance they would come back and do more things to him. He tugged fruitlessly at the handcuffs again. No, he was still too weak to do anything. That was something they had probably counted on. Khan attempted to form a plan but his thoughts were a jumbled mess.

It wasn't long before Dr. Connor was back.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to take so long." Dr. Connor walked back to his desk and began typing again. He glanced up at Khan. "Are you able to form coherent thoughts or sentences yet?"

Khan groaned.

"I'll take that as a no." Dr. Connor sighed. "They really did put you on a drug cocktail, didn't they? Well, there's one way to clean you out, but you're not going to like it. The other option is to wait it out, but it's likely they're going to keep you in this state of haze."

Dr. Connor surveyed him, lost in thought. It was clear he was weighing the pros and cons of negating the tranquilizing drugs they had used on him. Finally the man stood and reached into a cabinet. He pulled out a vial and hypodermic syringe. He filled a tiny bit of the needle and walked over to Khan, who surveyed him intensely. Dr. Connor lifted the sheet slightly before plunging the needle into Khan's thigh.

Khan let out a snarl and attempted to kick at the man who had moved away as soon as he finished.

"Told you, you weren't going to like it." Dr. Connor stated dryly before chucking the needle into a hazardous waste container. "I only gave you a half dose. Enough for you to think clearly, but your body isn't going to respond the way you'd like it to. Basically, your body is going to feel very tired and probably sore." He sat back down at this computer.

Khan could feel his thoughts beginning to form more clearly, but along with that came a dull aching pain from his hand and knee. He groaned at the sensation. The man was right, his body felt exhausted and spent.

"How are we feeling over there?" Dr. Connor looked up from his screen.

"As if I've been hit by a car." Khan grumbled.

"I warned you." Connor stated.

"Where am I?"

"Can't tell you that."

"What day is it?"

"Can't tell you that either."

"Time?"

"4:30 in the afternoon."

"Is my crew intact?"

"Yes."

Both men were silent.

"Am I on Earth?"

"Cannot tell you that."

"What can you tell me?"

"That I am a doctor, what they are doing to you is cruel and that I want to do my duties as humanely as possible because I took a Hippocratic Oath."

Silence.

"Do you suffer from night terrors often?"

"Sorry?" Khan looked at him with confusion.

"Well last night, you were trashing around as much as the restraints would allow and screaming. Then you lay still for an hour or so before muttering about Marla and Bajor before you started screaming again."

Khan glared at him.

"Fine. Then tell me about her."

"And why should I do that, Doctor?" Khan responded coldly.

"Just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." Khan sneered at him.

"I suppose so. Still, I would rather hear about her from you than her personnel file."

"She's really not that fascinating. Irritating actually." Khan wrinkled his nose, hoping that Connor would buy his lie and shut up.

"Interesting, your heart rate just spiked slightly according to my tricorder."

Damn. His body really was not responding the way he wanted it to.

"Now let's try the truth, shall we?"

"Let's try this; I spare your life when I free myself of these restraints if you stop prying."

Dr. Connor stared at him.

"Fair enough." He shrugged.

* * *

Marla awoke to Napoleon cooing softly, snuggled again her neck. She gently scratched the tribble's fur and sighed. She hated not teaching. She hated being a tour guide in a city she barely knew anymore. It would be a miracle if her student passed their finals at this rate. She very much wanted everything to go back to normal.

Marla wondered how John was holding up with his medical tests. Obviously he wasn't alright if he was going under them and Marcus had said he was ill. Hopefully it wasn't anything major. She supposed they had to rule everything out though. It was strange though, he had seemed perfectly fine on the station. Then again, one could get sick rather quickly.

Bal had given her the day off. Marla had decided she needed a day to herself. Maybe have dinner with Andrew and Amanda. Her stomach growled. Marla closed her eyes and attempted to ignore it and sleep in. Her bladder rudely reminded her she needed to pee.

Marla grunted and rolled out of bed. On her way back from the bathroom, she noticed something sticking out of her bag from the space station. Granted, she had been too lazy to unpack it, but she felt she would have noticed that. She unzipped the pocket to find a bag inside with a good weight to it. She cautiously opened the bag and pulled out an apple with a note attached to the stem.

'It's not poisoned, I promise. -JH'

Marla snorted in disbelief. She smiled and shook her head. How did she not notice that? And how did Napoleon not find it?

She put it on the dresser as she pinned up her hair and picked the apple back up. She placed the note on the nightstand and bit into the fruit as she crawled back into bed. Napoleon squealed and started scooting over. Marla bit off a piece and tossed it to the tribble who merrily munched on the treat.

She lay there, eating the fruit and staring off into space. She finished off what she could and gave the core to the tribble to finish off. She watched Napoleon clean off the rest of the edible fruit before picking up the remains and throwing them in the trash next to her.

"John was good to us, wasn't he Napoleon?" She cooed as she pulled the fuzz ball in for cuddles. Napoleon trilled. "Yes, I know it's been awhile since we've had morning cuddles. You're a good tribble." She buried her face in the fur and closed her eyes.

Marla wanted to do something to surprise John when he got home. She wasn't entirely sure what though. She already knew if she asked Marie for advice the young woman's answer was likely somewhere along the lines of something out of a terrible porno. She supposed taking him out for tea would probably suffice.

The dinner a few nights previous had been odd. Admiral Marcus had spent an unusual amount of time with her. Spending time with her bosses always made her nervous, let alone the man who was basically in charge of all of Starfleet. She supposed the most entertaining part of the evening was when Elyn had grabbed Ambassador Spock's hands while talking to him. At first the Ambassador looked rather taken aback but then just smiled a smile that only a dirty old man could that a lovely young Bajoran woman was holding his hands while speaking to him. Afterwards, Marla had relayed what Tabitha had told her and the look on Elyn's face was enough to cause her to burst out into the laughter she had resisted. Ambassador Spock had paid very close attention to Elyn the entire evening and the rest of the party made a point to chide her about it. It would have been nice to have John there if he hadn't been sick. More entertaining at least.

She groaned and rolled over. It was time to get up and get dressed. She had slept enough for that day. She reluctantly got dressed and shuffled into the kitchen for proper food. Her stomach had already digested the apple and was now growling for more. After surveying the contents of the fridge, she opened the cabinet and pulled out a box of macaroni and cheese.

Fifteen minutes later she sat on the sectional with Napoleon, flipping through the tv channels. The afternoon news was on. Marla decided to watch and catch up on what was going on in the world. Not much had changed. String of shootings in Oakland, a robbery or two, story about school kids helping out a charity. The world news was probably on later at night.

Marla picked up the phone and called Amanda and asked her to come over. The older woman would know much more than she would.

* * *

Khan woke up in a cell.

He looked out at the glass wall, seeing a security guard sitting back with his feet up on the control panel, watching something. Khan looked around his surroundings. The white interior shone brightly from the bed he lay on. He had no idea how he got there. They had kept him in the bed and monitored him the past few days. They had done numerous small tests on him. Allergy, EKGs, how fast cuts on his body healed by depth, and others while he was knocked out.

His handcuffs were off at least. He sat and stretched, muscles screaming in protest after days of disuse. He stood and examined himself in the reflection of the glass. Nothing out of the ordinary. The brace was off and there was no more pain. He stood and walked to the back of the cell. Khan wondered how sturdy that glass was. He took off and slammed into it full force, causing a very loud crashing noise, earning a yell and swearing from the guard, before he bounced off and was thrown back into the back wall.

"He's awake." The guard spoke into his communicator. "Fuck. Mother of GOD." The guard placed his hand on his chest. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" He snapped as Khan approached the glass, rubbing his backside where he landed.

"What day is it?"

"It's Saturday afternoon."

"How did I get here?"

"They dragged your ass in some time last night. I think you're going home. They moved you in here because some of my associates kept trying to sneak into the room to beat the shit out of you."

Khan snorted derisively.

"Ah, a little arrogant, are we? We could have seen who would win; a group of men you've insulted or the augment chained to the bed shot up with drugs. Wouldn't have been a fair fight though. So, Marcus had you transferred over here."

Khan glared at the man grinning smugly at him.

"I heard about what they did to you last time. Some good Samaritan had to save your ass. A woman no less."

"Enough." Marcus snapped as he walked in.

"Why am I in here, Admiral?" Khan questioned.

"You're going home and I would prefer it be in one piece as opposed to what my men want to do to you for running your mouth about my daughter. You see, they like her and my wife very much and they don't take kindly to people insulting either of them." Marcus sneered as he tapped on the glass. "How's the knee?"

Khan wanted to slaughter every single one of them. He got as close to the glass as possible, eyes locked with Marcus.

"One day I will be standing over your dead body, covered in your blood, in triumph." He hissed.

"You keep thinking that, son." Marcus sneered again, but took a step back from the glass.

Khan retreated back to the bed and lay down.

"We are taking you home."

"Home." Khan snorted. Nowhere felt like home. Not his apartment or Starfleet or even San Francisco. Home would be with his fellow augments. The people like him.

He heard something above him move before having a dart bury itself in his skin.

"You need…something…differ…" He growled before passing out.

He woke up in a car with Marcus a few blocks away from Starfleet.

"Welcome back. I trust you can find your way home from here. Bag's next to you. Go check on your office or whatever you want. Building's open." Marcs grunted.

Khan's eyes darted around his surroundings. It seemed safe, although his instincts told him to never trust anything around Marcus.

He shakily got out of the car in front of Starfleet, bag on shoulder. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to go check his office to make sure everything was still there. He was considerably steadier once he got to the elevator. He saw various people moving around the floor. A few engineers in their offices working on a project.

He was surprised to find that the first door was unlocked. He was even more surprised to see the light on in Marla's office. A note was on the door stating for students if she wasn't back yet to wait. He paused before trying the door handle. Locked. He scowled and slinked to his own office, unlocking it, opening the door to let the semi-stale air out. His foot hit something and he looked own to find a lacy black thong. He wrinkled his nose and promptly kicked it into the trash can. Disgusting woman. Time to go to HR and have them deal with her.

He walked over to the window and looked outside at the dusk that had fallen on San Francisco. He could make out the sounds of the city in rush hour traffic. Khan sighed and leaned against the glass, closing his eyes.

* * *

Amanda hummed as she rocked back and forth, knitting. Andrea sat beside her, holding her yarn while watching some show on television. The young girl had been pleasant company. Amanda wanted her to stay as long as Andrea wanted. The boy had been over a few times. What was his name? She couldn't remember. She looked up at the photo of her husband. Oh how he would have loved Andrea and Tyrone and all the others she had come to see as her adopted children.

Marla had called a few days earlier. She smiled at the thought. Her and Andrew came over for dinner. Such a lovely evening with the three of her guests. She wished John had been there. She still had yet to see the two interact together. She would rather like to see that. She had heard from Marla about the two of them getting on with each other and her worries, concerns and such.

Amanda thought the girl was worrying over nothing when it came to Bajor. The Admiral had said no numerous times and was a stubborn old man. Therefore, Marla had nothing to worry about. Now, the woman Marla had spoken of, that she was worried about. She didn't know the woman, she didn't know what the woman would do to achieve her means. She did have faith that Marla would put the bitch in her place though.

How long would it be though until she got to see those two get on then?

"Is something bothering you, Amanda?"

"Just frustrated."

"May I ask why?"

"The usual."

"I see."

"Pass me the green."

Andrea put down the blue yarn and handed her the green yarn.

"Thank you. Don't forget, we're going with Marla and Tabitha tomorrow to get Marla a proper dress for this history Gala."

"Yes Amanda."

Andrea yawned.

"None of that. You'll get me started."

* * *

Marla floated in the Academy pool. She had been swimming laps after her escort duties with Bal, but now she took a breather while others swam in two other lanes out of the six.

In her office, there was her laptop with essays she had assigned two days prior. Her theory was if she was there in the office with the weekend crew, the Bajorans wouldn't be able to find her. The one thing she loved about Starfleet was it usually had some form of people working at all hours of the night and all days of the week. If she needed to come in on a Saturday night, she damn well could because there were people working all over the place.

She had sent out an email that she was having unofficial one time only office hours that night. She had gotten three emails asking if they could come in. She glanced at the clock and sighed. Time to get out and shower, get dressed again and go get ready to meet with her three students.

In the locker room, she gave a slight nod to some of her other students she saw as they came in while she was doing her hair.

"Professor! How are you? When are you coming back?" Two Caitian students looked up at her with their cat-like yellow eyes as they sat on a bench. The twins. Their tails swayed and twitched slightly behind them.

"Good and Friday, hopefully." Marla sighed.

"We heard you were on the Space Station." The first asked.

"Did you meet a captain there?" The second followed up.

"Kirk." They both finished.

"Yes." Marla answered warily.

"I told you, he's not on planet. He wasn't lying." The first one turned to the second.

"Fine, but forgive me for taking what he says with a grain of salt. You do not have good taste in terrans." The second one sniffed and they both hissed at each other, teeth on display, fur on their tails standing on end.

"Perhaps I should let you two sort this out." Marla backed away. "M'ram, L'ness."

The two continued their standstill as Marla moved down away from them. She figured that her hair was dry enough and hurried out of the locker room to the entry and to the sidewalk that would lead her down the road to Headquarters.

Her bag bounced against her back as she quickly walked. She had to pull the student's work and such from the semester and organize it and come up with a fast game plan for each of them. She was still deep in thought as she entered Starfleet and hit the button for the elevators.

Marla reached for the first door and swung it open. She froze as she saw the office across from hers' light was on. Her heart raced as she quickly unlocked her office door to put her bag down inside. As she did, She turned quickly and ran into a very solid person. She yelped as John's hands shot out to steady her.

"Easy there." He smirked as he closed the door behind him.

"John! When did you get in?" Marla smiled as she took his hands in hers.

"Earlier."

"How are you feeling? Marcus told me at that stupid dinner that you were sick for a little bit?"

"Did he now? I assure you I am fine." He released her hands and she saw his eyes darken. "And I would like to hear all about this dinner."

"Yes, alright. But not right now. I have three students coming in in twenty minutes for quick office hours. After. We'll go for tea?"

John exhaled and glanced at the clock.

"Alright. I am going to go to the employee lounge and find something to eat."

Marla nodded. She reached up and picked some pilling fabric off his shirt. He leaned down and kissed her temple.

"Go eat. I need to get their papers sorted."

"Oh, I don't get to watch you be a good little school teacher?"

"Shut up and go get your food." Marla rolled her eyes and turned to go to her desk. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her close to him.

"I'm joking." He chuckled in her ear.

"I know that." Marla replied defensively.

"Really now?" He rocked her side to side before his stomach growled loudly.

"Go eat." Marla giggled.

Someone knocked on the door and he released her immediately and sat down in a chair.

"That can't be one of my students already." Marla muttered as she opened it. She found herself face to face with Lila Harlow.

"Ah, looks like a party in here." Harlow gave Marla a cold smile and pushed past her. "Commander. Welcome home." She purred.

"Are you watching our offices or something?" Marla asked in disbelief.

Harlow ignored her.

"Commander, I would quite like to welcome you home properly with dinner tonight and by dinner I mean we skip dinner and go back to my place for dessert."

Marla felt like vomiting a little.

"No."

Harlow looked taken aback.

"I'm sorry?"

"No. There is nothing between us, never will be. Now, I would greatly appreciate it if you left myself and Professor McGivers alone or HR will become aware of the threats and sexual harassment made towards myself and her. Get out."

"Really and I think Pike would love to hear about you fucking me in my office, don't you think?"

"And I'm sure everyone would love to know who Lakewood got crabs from." He sneered.

"Excuse me? I AM CLEAN!"

"You're also shaved. Prevention from it happening again?"

Marla definitely felt like vomiting.

"Um, professor?" One of Marla's students poked his head in.

"Perkins. Wait outside for a few moments." Marla glanced at him. The student quickly closed the door and Marla heard the second door close. "If you're done now, get out of my office."

Harlow glared murderously at her before pushing her aside once more and leaving, slamming the door hard behind her.

"John." Marla motioned towards the door. He stood and left. She groaned and collapsed in the chair behind her desk. Perkins opened the door again.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes. Come. Sit. Talk."

* * *

Khan hid in his office for a few minutes and rearranged the furniture. After he was certain Harlow was back downstairs, he ventured out to the employee lounge. He rooted around the fridge until he found the box of peanut butter sandwiches one of the older ladies in accounting made twice weekly for anyone who forgot their lunch. Upon further digging around, he found a bag of apples on the bottom shelf and picked through until he found two decent ones.

He devoured the sandwich and one of the apples before sitting back and tossing the second between his hands. He put his feet up on another chair and stared out the window into the night. His mind worked as he looked out. He knew one of the men's names. He could easily access the records of Starfleet personnel and find him and then find where his crew was. Oh, the one slip up. The thought occurred it might be a fake name, but Marcus's men weren't exactly the smartest. He grinned smugly to himself. Now to gain access to the records and he would be set. Tonight was going to be a good night. He could feel it.

He stood and walked back to his office. Upon entering the small recess, he found a student sitting against the wall. He raised an eyebrow and unlocked his door before snapping it shut behind him. He powered on the computer and accessed the personnel files. He typed in Connor and immediately at least one hundred files popped up. He flipped through them all on screen. None of them were the doctor. He checked under different spellings. Nothing. He tried Starfleet Academy staff. Nothing. It was clear that the good doctor had given him a fake name. Of course. The man wasn't stupid. It had crossed his mind, but he was hoping it was a slip up.

Khan sat and became lost in thought before he heard a knock on his door. He rose and unlocked the door to find Marla standing before him, bag in hand, coat on and office light behind her off. She smiled up at him.

"Ready?"

"I need to stop by my apartment first." Khan grunted as he shouldered his bag and closed up.

"I'm guessing you would like a ride."

"A ride would be desirable." He dug into his pocket. "I have nothing to offer but this." He produced the second apple from earlier.

"Oh, another entire one? You are spoiling me, John." She accepted the fruit and bit into it as she walked down the hall.

Marla threw the apple core into a trash bin at the front doors as they made their way to the lot.

"Now the question is how we are going to get that bag on the bike."

"I'll just balance it." He shrugged. "Or leave it on."

"Alright. Remind me of the address?"

Khan held on tightly to Marla as they flew down the streets of San Francisco. After the initial feeling like they were going to die, he was beginning to see why Marla refused to give the damned thing up. It was quite exhilarating going at that speed. Marla slowed as they drew near the apartment. He was slightly disappointed. The downside he supposed.

He dismounted the bike and dug for his key in his coat pocket.

"Come up." He motioned with his head.

Marla shut off the bike, dismounted and followed.

"So where are we going for tea?" Khan asked as they entered the elevator.

"Well…I was actually hoping you would be able to help me out on that one." Marla admitted. "I have absolutely no idea where the hell we were at last time."

"Hm. Well then, I propose this;" Khan spoke as they walked down the hall to his apartment. "I make you a proper cup of tea instead of the crap you Americans pass off as tea."

"I need to let the tribble out at some point."

"Alright, then we shall go to your place." Khan shrugged.

"Okay."

"Good." He swung the apartment door open. "Won't be long, let me change and I'll be right back out."

"You going to shower?"

"If you don't mind?"

"You do what you need to do. I'll be fine."

Khan nodded and walked back to his bedroom.

* * *

Marla looked around as she heard the shower turn on. The apartment was very…devoid. And by devoid, there was nothing personal about it. She hadn't really noticed much about it the previous time she had been there. Granted, she was attempting to clean up a very bloody John. There were no photos, nothing that showed much personality. Almost as if it were just a space. Not a place to call home.

She heard the shower shut off and she went and sat on the couch. It wasn't long before John came back out, dressed and ready with something balled up in his hand.

"Shall we?" He asked as he pulled on his coat and gloves and shoved whatever he had in his pocket.

As they got down to the bike, John stopped.

"Actually, may I?"

"May you what?"

"May I drive?"

Marla looked at him, then her bike. Then back to him. Then back to her bike.

"Do you know how to drive a hog?" She gestured to the bike.

"Shouldn't be any different than a smaller one."

"Another time. When it's not night. In a parking lot. Trust me, it's a sport-touring type motorcycle and it handles differently." Marla patted him gently on the shoulder. "Do you even have a license for one? You know what, we'll talk about it later, get on."

As Marla swung the apartment door open, she kicked off her shoes and tossed her bag in the corner before walking over to let the tribble out. She picked Napoleon up and collapsed on the couch. John removed his coat and gloves and went into her kitchen. Marla watched him through the breakfast bar as he started digging around in her cabinets.

"May I ask what you're looking for?"

"Kettle." He grunted.

"Don't have one."

John groaned before pulling out a pot, filling it with water and putting it on the stove to boil. She heard him digging around the pantry before he located her tea.

Marla gently scratched Napoleon as John came back into her living room with two mugs of tea and set them on the coffee table.

"Thank you." She took a sip and was pleasantly surprised to find he had put honey in her tea. It was absolute perfection.

She could see him watching her closely from the corner of her eye.

"Perfection. You are the tea master." She admitted. He smirked and began drinking his.

She took another drink and drew her legs up on the couch. John held out his arm and Marla snuggled against him without hesitation. Napoleon crawled from her lap onto his.

The pair sat in peaceful silence. Marla finished her mug and leaned forward to set it on the table before resettling herself against him. John finished his shortly after and placed his mug next to hers before readjusting around her.

"I missed you." Marla finally admitted. John turned her head gently to look him in the eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that Little Miss 'I won't miss you.'" His eyes alight with a mixture of glee and mischievousness. "Hm? What was that you said? Repeat it, will you?"

"Nope. You heard it once and I'm not saying it again." Marla tried to keep from laughing.

"Oh, please. Humor me."

"Nope."

"Just three little words."

"Fine. I MISSED YOU." She gave in while giggling.

"Good. I missed you too and it would be quite unfair if you did not miss me as well." He gently stroked her cheek and leaned in. Marla tilted her chin up. She moved to close the space in between them when she heard the lock click and the door flew open.

"MARLA! ARE YOU-" Andrew froze in the doorway, staring at the pair. John and Marla stared back. " Oh am I interrupting? Because you know what's interrupting? BAJORANS. BANGING ON YOUR DOOR BECAUSE THEY CAN'T FIND YOUR SISTER TO HARASS BECAUSE SHE CAN'T ANSWER HER PHONE OR HER DOOR!"

Marla glared at him.

"I've been at the office. My phone was off."

"OH HOW CONVIENT." Andrew snapped.

"Stop yelling! What did they want?"

"Apparently Bal wants you at his hotel to meet him in his suite."

"Why?"

"Fuck if I know."

"I'm going to o use the loo." John muttered as he got up, tribble attached to his leg. "Where is it?"

"In my bedroom." She turned to her brother. "I am not going to Bal's hotel to his suite. For god's sake, what part of I am not going to Bajor with him does he not understand?"

Andrew's phone rang.

"Yes, Kitya. She's home now." He hung up. "Marla, I don't like the fact that they tracked me down."

"Andrew. They are over here banging on my door for something almost every fucking night after I spend all day with them. I needed space." She hissed.

"Then you need to set limits!"

"I DID!"

"Then enforce them!"

"I did by turning my phone off!"

"They are here until Thursday. I think you can deal with them a few more days. And do you know what kind of panic you caused me to go through when I couldn't get a hold of you?"

Marla started looking murderous.

"Look Marla, I've heard shit. I don't think you're going to have much of a choice here. I heard from Elyn that Bal's starting to wear Marcus down and he's considering transferring you to Bajor to get him to shut the fuck up about it. I know you don't want that, I certainly don't want that and tomorrow I'm talking with Admiral Marcus about keeping you here at the Academy. Whether his mind is made up about it, I don't know, but you need to behave Marla. No going off the grid, and especially no running off."

"What makes you think I'm going to run off right now?"

"BECAUSE I KNOW YOU MARLA. I know you have been itching to take off the past few weeks and I know why, but you cannot leave right now. The fact you have a touring cycle is proving my point that you are planning on taking off on some long ass one way road trip at some time in the future! You always do this!"

"I HAVEN'T GONE ANYWHERE ANDREW!"

"HOW THE FUCK WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT TONIGHT, MARLA? HOW THE FUCK WAS I TO KNOW YOU DIDN'T RUN OFF TO MEXICO TO GET AWAY FROM THE SITUATIONS YOU'RE IN?"

"ANDREW, DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO RIGHT NOW?"

"Just reminding you that you have obligations here, Marla."

"I do NOT need reminding!"

"Fine. Whatever. I am going home. Goodnight." Andrew threw his hands up and growled in frustration as he turned to walk out the door.

"Love you, Andrew." Marla called after his retreating back. He stopped and turned slightly.

"Love you too Marls." He sighed before walking out and slammed the door behind him.

Marla started shaking as she walked into the bedroom and opened a dresser drawer to change into something comfortable.

* * *

Khan leaned against the sink. He was waiting for the two to stop fighting before going back out. He could hear them perfectly well as they yelled at each other. Napoleon was hanging on the tiles of the shower. Khan observed, curious as to how the tribble could do that. He was resisting the urge to look around in Marla's room. He was a bit annoyed at how they had been interrupted. Again.

He heard the front door slam. He waited. He heard Marla walk in and a drawer open. He flushed the empty toilet and washed his hands before walking out and in on a half naked Marla in a pair of cloth shorts and a sports bra.

"There you are. Thought you managed to drown yourself or something." Marla grunted as she dug through a drawer of shirts.

"Sorry. Would you like me to go wait in the other room?"

"You're fine. It's not like I'm naked or anything. This is something I would wear out running in the summer." She dismissed.

His eyes roamed over the large scars running up her side. He wondered if they felt different from her skin. She growled in frustration and he snapped out of his musings as she sat on the bed, shirt in hand. Marla pulled the thin beater on and buried her face in her hands. He could practically feel the aggravation radiating off of her. He was now wondering if he should stay the night. He had anticipated the possibility and had grabbed his sleep shorts and shoved them in his coat pocket.

He walked over to Marla and sat, wrapping his arm around her. She turned and buried her face into his sweater.

"Everything will be fine. You are not going to Bajor."

Marla looked up at him. He hated seeing her look so…vulnerable. He disliked it in space and he didn't like it now.

"Oh really. And you know this how?"

"I know it because Marcus isn't going to give up one of his scarce history staff to satisfy the whims of a loose canon like Bal."

Marla smiled weakly and looked down, playing with her hands. He seized her hand, causing her to look up at him. He leaned in and pressed his mouth against hers. She froze and he started to pull away, but she quickly began responding and ran her free hand through his hair as she leaned in and deepened the kiss. He released her hand and placed both of his on her face, preventing her from pulling away and ending the electric thrill. Her lips parted slightly and his tongue darted in, exploring her mouth. Khan could still taste tea and honey. He started to pull her body closer when she pulled away enough to signal to him to disappointedly release her.

"Your brother and I will not allow Bal to take you to Bajor against your will." He breathed into her ear. "I promise."

Marla then did something he was unfamiliar with. She pulled him into a hug and she buried her face into his shirt once more. He was accustomed to only Joaquin embracing him in a friendly manner. All else had been purely sexual. He relaxed and held her.

Someone pounded on the door. He felt Marla let out a silent scream into his chest.

"Don't answer it." He murmured as he pet her hair.

"I have to. They know I'm here."

"You don't have to. Let them think you went out."

"Stay here, I will handle it. Don't make any noise."

The banging came once more. Marla pulled away and rose from the bed, misery written all over her face.

It was warm in the bedroom. Khan rose and pulled his shirt off and pulled his tight undershirt down. He walked to the door way and listened from the hall the conversation.

"I was just getting ready for bed."

"Is someone here?" Khan heard Kitya's voice.

"That is none of your business." Marla snapped quickly.

"There are two mugs and you are not a person to leave dishes out. Who is here?" Kitya asked sharply.

"Does it matter?"

"It matters if Marcus is going to give in to giving you to Bal. He does not like men around the women he is pursuing."

"I refuse to be pursued, thank you. Marcus is not going to give me to Bal. Kitya, I'm sorry, but you need to leave."

"I can't do that. You need to come with me. Bal is insistent." Kitya began sounding panicked.

"Tell Bal I came down with a case of food poisoning or something!"

"I can't lie to him! I'm a terrible liar!"

"Kitya."

"Marlena."

"I will speak with him tomorrow." Khan adjusted himself so he could see into the room without being seen himself. He was having enough. He walked out.

"Marla, is everything alright?"

Kitya's eyes widened at the sight of him before turning quickly to Marla who looked simply furious at him.

"Marcus's first officer? Marlena!" Kitya sounded panicked before she began walking in circles.

"What is the problem?" Khan asked, slightly annoyed.

"Marcus does not know about you two, does he?"

"There is no 'us'. John, why the hell don't you have a shirt on? Go put one on!"

"Please no." Kitya mumbled, staring at him.

"Kitya!" Marla snapped.

"Okay, okay. Look. It is obvious Bal is interested. If you are involved with Marcus's first officer…this is not good…"

"Why?"

"Because he has a tendency to challenge people to battles to the death and if he kills Marcus's first officer, that means our negotiations are in the grave."

"I assure you, that will not happen as we are not together." Marla threw her hands up.

"Kitya, just go tell Bal she's sick." Khan walked over and touched her arm. "And keep your mouth shut."

"Fine. I hope you know what you are doing." Kitya took one last look over of Khan before turning and leaving.

* * *

Marla began pacing and running her hands through her hair. She muttered curses under her breath. John approached her and grabbed her.

"Stop pacing."

Marla looked up at him, glaring.

"Don't look at me like that, Marla." He growled.

Marla let a growl loose back at him.

"Come walk with me."

"Oh yeah, let's go for a walk when we're both scantily clad."

"Go put pants on and a sweatshirt then. Come for a walk with me."

"Why are we going on a walk?"

"We need to talk and obviously we are going to keep being interrupted here so either we go back to my place, which is a waste of fuel, or we go for a walk. Your choice Marla."

Marla scowled.

"I just got undressed."

He rolled his eyes before going back into her room.

"You know what? You are such an ass!" She followed him.

"I believe you have informed me of this several times." He replied in a bored tone as he picked up his shirt .

"This time I mean it!" She grabbed his wrist. "You come out here half naked while I'm having a discussion with Kitya ,when I told you I would handle it and to keep back in the room! You disregarded the fact that I could handle this myself and made the situation worse! You know what, just-just put your shirt on and leave. Please. Take your wine and go."

"Marla…"

"No." She walked out of the room and into the living room.

"Marla, you are upset." He sighed with a hint of amusement in his voice as he pulled his shirt on and followed her out.

"Oh? Really? No shit Sherlock. Get out!" She shoved his coat in his hand and opened the front door.

"You're really kicking me out?"

Marla grabbed the bottle of springwine from the breakfast bar and thrust it into his hands.

"Out." Her voice was deadly calm as she stared at the man in front of her with hardened eyes.

"As you wish." He turned and walked out the door. "Goodni-" He was cut off by the door slamming in his face.

Marla locked and latched the door. She turned, slid down the door and looked out at her apartment. How dare he pull that stunt? Did he not think she was competent enough to get Kitya to leave without causing an uproar? She was fully capable. Now Kitya was stressed, Bal was lied to, she was getting dangerously close to being transferred across the galaxy, Andrew was furious and Harlow was likely still fuming and finding a way to get her fired.

She noticed his scarf still on the chair. Marla stood, approached it, picked it up and wound it around her neck, gently inhaling, smelling his scent. She went back to the bedroom and laid down on the bed, shutting the small lamp beside her off. Dear god, she was so angry with him.

A knocking came from the front door. Her eyes opened and she turned the light on before flinging the scarf off and storming towards the door.

She unlocked it and opened it to find John standing in front of her.

"I left my scarf." He muttered.

Marla walked back to the bedroom and snatched the scarf off the bed and walked back.

"I apologize for whatever it was I did to offend you." John held out his hand and walked inside.

"Shut up."

"I was trying to help."

"I told you to leave it to me."

"You weren't getting anywhere."

"Yes, I was!"

"She's gone now regardless."

"And you're not!"

"Marla, I did nothing wrong. Now please-"

"You just made everything complicated! Kitya can't lie to save her life and Bal is bound to ask where I am!"

"Kitya will figure it out. From what I hear, she always does."

"I just want to go to bed."

"Alright. Would you like company?"

"I'm still pissed at you."

"You didn't answer my question. Yes or no?"

"I just said I'm still pissed at you!"

"But that doesn't-"

"It does." Marla turned to look away from him. She could feel John's eyes on her. She didn't want to look at him. If she did, she would see the hurt expression on his face and change her mind. He would end up in her bed for the night being her space heater, he would win the argument and she was not letting him win this one. Did she miss him? Yes. Did she want to be alone that night? No. Was she going to let him know that? Hell no. She had a tribble to cuddle with and did not need him and his attractive, muscular body-

Her thoughts were cut off by his lips pressing against her temple.

"I will see you at work then." He murmured dejectedly.

No, he was not guilting her into letting him stay.

"Yes, I suppose so." She snapped, not looking at him.

She heard the door close before looking over. She walked over and half heartedly locked and latched it. Whatever.


End file.
